Butterfly Kisses
by SonamySistah96
Summary: A tramatic experience leaves him scarred. It consumes him, becoming a phobia. However, daring to break past his barriers is the one creature he fears most. This creature brings an unlikely cure...butterfly kisses. WARNING: YAOI  M for later chapters.
1. Prologue: My Pain

~First Vampire Knight fic! WOOT! WOOT! Go easy on me! Btw, this **WILL BE A YAOI **teehee for my dears, Zero-kun and Kaname-kun! There will also be some sweet Shiki x Ichijio hotness! XD Should I put Yuki and "Idol-sempai" together? Idk, well onward! ~

Disclaimer: Oh Zero, if only you were mine… Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino sadly.

* * *

**Prologue: My Pain**

_Pain and fear gripped me as I felt sharp fangs pierce the flesh of my neck. My mind was foggy and I couldn't breathe properly. God, there was so much blood._

_My blood._

_It stained the snow horribly. Yeah, I'm getting sucked dry by a filthy vampire and all I can think about is how badly my blood stains the snow. _

_Why can't I fight back? Am I too little? No! Got damnit I'm a hunter! My age shouldn't matter! But…I feel so weak and light headed._

_My brother. I see him. Ichiru! Oh God, Ichiru stay away! Please don't let this creature get you! This filthy vampire…no! Filthy_ _**pureblood**__. _

_My world is going black, darkness is all around me. Why am I so cold? Snow? Ah, snow. It's soft but it's red. I don't like it. It reminds me of the pain. God, there's so much pain._

_Ichiru, did you run? Are you hidden safely away from that vile creature?_

_My head hurts much like my body. I want to sleep but I can't. Too much pain. I'm thirsty. Thirsty? Now? I guess death brings out the stranger parts of people. No matter, the darkness is closer now._

_Did you see me fight back, Mother? Father? Did you see? I tried hard. I hope I was able to buy Ichiru time to get away. I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you all when you wake up._

_Oh, Father? There's a vampire outside. She causes pain. Will you get her? I knew you would. Thanks, Father. Mother, Ichiru, and I will wait for you to come back._

_There will be dinner. We'll talk and laugh. Yes, it will be fun. Won't it? ...Won't it? Why is there no answer?_

_Mother? Father? Ichiru? Where did you go? Why am I alone in the dark? Won't you please come back?_

_Please…please…please…_

* * *

~Why are my prologues always so short? Anywho for those who have questions, PM me and I will happily answer ^_^ And just a heads up, Zero is kind of hallucinating near the end, hence the telling Father there is a mean vampire outside and other ish. I kinda forgot exactly what Shizuka did to Zero so if this is really that bad tell me what really happened and I will hopefully edit it to suit your likings, k? Be on the lookout for chapter 1! Enter Kaname-kun! XD No yaoi yet tho When should yaoi be? 3rd chpt? 4th? Ah well sayonara ^_~ !

P.S.: 3 or 4 reviews gets you another chapter before the weekend! XD ~


	2. Kiss One: Phobia

~Ohayo people! Watashi wa SonamySistah, desu here to tell you *points finger* that chapter 1 is in the house! XD Teehee I figured how to get through high school and write for you…write down chapters in class! XD

People: Well duh -_-'

SS96: so mean…Zero they're being mean!

Zero: *glares at people and hugs SS* want me to shoot em?

SS96: Nah do the disclaimer please though ^_^

Zero: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama

SS96: Thank you Zero-kun! XD Now onward! ~

* * *

*OMG 6 REVIEWS OVERNIGHT! This calls for dedications! X)

CHAPTER 1 IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY…

Ascel

irmina

xxxDarkenedSkyxxx

KaZe

LuanRina

Love332

I loved all your reviews sooo much! TT^TT so this is dedicated to YOU!*

P.S.: Unlike most people I know, I love Yuki Cross dearly. She is just so adorable so yes, she will play a big part in this story. However she will in no way effect the yaoi goodness of Kaname and Zero lol. Just so you know. Ok gomen, I'm rambling now it really starts :)

* * *

Kiss One: Phobia

A petite, auburn haired girl walked quickly to the front door to open it for her adoptive father as he rang the bell. With a bright smile plastered to her face, she swung the door open ready to give him a loving hug. That is, before she caught herself just in time to notice that she was instead face to face with a young boy about her age with silver hair and downcast lavender eyes.

The girl's adoptive father, Kaien Cross, looked down at her with a warm smile before ushering them both into the warm safety of the house. Once inside, the girl seemed to some out of her trance and extended a hand to the boy in a friendly gesture.

"Hello there. My name is Yuki Cross. Yuki is written with the characters for 'snow,' but don't worry I'm not cold hearted, haha." She said cheerily and waited for a response. The boy she spoke to didn't respond, but instead turned his head away and sighed. Kaien looked at his "daughter" sympathetically before ruffling the boy's hair, earning him a glare, and beginning to speak to Yuki.

"Yuki this is, Zero Kiryuu. I know he's not very talkative right now but he's been through quite a traumatic ordeal so he will be living with us from now on. He is now your ne brother!" the man finished with a ridiculously happy grin while clapping his hands together enthusiastically. Yuki beamed up at him, then began doing a similar gesture while voicing shouts of joy.

'_These people are idiots.' _Was Zero Kiryuu's first thought on the Cross family.

~*xXx*~

It had been three weeks since Zero moved in with the Cross family, but his behavior had yet to improve. He remained silent and sulked around the house not doing much of anything. Time and time again, Yuki would drag him around to do fun activities with her. The young boy would usually glare at her in mild annoyance but he never protested, and allowed himself to be dragged around in silence.

Despite this, Yuki became very attached to Zero in a surprisingly short amount of time and began to try and get him to talk to her. Little by little, Zero began to relax and even strung together small sentences to satisfy the hyperactive girl. O course, they weren't full on conversations, but Yuki was overjoyed that he at least trusted her enough, none the less.

Kaien was happy seeing how Zero was adjusting to his new life and living with them. He had improved in behavior immensely and even began referring to Kaien as, "Cross-san." Naturally, he would have preferred to be called, "daddy," but beggars can't be choosers. He had noticed a warm atmosphere that continued to grow when all three of them got to understand each other more.

Cross was sure that this warm feeling would only increase after tonight's Christmas Eve dinner, but like in most situations, fate had a whole nother plan.

~*xXx*~

Yuki excitedly ran around the kitchen helping to cook this, that, and the other. Zero watched in mild amusement while he stood against the wall munching on a candy cane. Once the petite girl slowed down enough, she eyed Zero carefully and sent a small glare his way.

"Oh no you don't, mister," she began. "Don't go filling up on candy. I've been slaving in this kitchen all day to prepare a meal that will satisfy you boys!" Zero quirked an eyebrow at her and gave a slightly amused grin.

"Yuki you've only been running back and forth in the kitchen _pretending _to cook for about an hour. You know as well as I do that Ms. Momo-yama does the cooking. Usually you, and/or, Cross-san end up burning something." The auburn hair girl sighed and her face made a small pout as she crossed her arms in defiance.

Just as she was about to retort, Kaien poked his head into the kitchen with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh Yuki, look who came to see you!" he said in a sing-song voice. Both she and Zero turned to the doorway to see a young man, around Zero's age, with chocolate brown, wavy locks that framed his face contrasting nicely with his pale skin.

Wine brown eyes looked back at them with a tint of mystery behind them. He wore a long brown overcoat over his pressed to perfection outfit consisting of a black dress shirt and black slacks. The boy's face was stoic, beautiful, and he bore a small smile that was directed towards Yuki. This young man was the definition of handsome.

He was calm.

He was mysterious.

Zero wanted to kill him.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki shouted and ran towards the boy. She didn't get very far, however, because the last person she ever thought would, Zero, stood in her way. "Zero? What are you-?" she began but the panicked boy cut her off.

"Stay back Yuki! That…that _thing_ is a vampire, and not just any vampire!" he swung around and picked up the nearest sharp object. A butter knife. Zero held the knife out in front of him, aiming the blunt point at Kaname's heart. Said boy was calm as can be despite having a knife pointed at him. "He's a wretched _**pureblood!**_" Yuki visibly winced at the venomous tone that was emphasized on the word, "pureblood."

Without any previous warning, Zero launched himself at Kaname, going straight for the heart. He chucked the knife forward with a quickness that surprised even Kaien. However, Kaname merely side-stepped it and slammed Zero into the wall. The said silver haired boy clawed at the hand that was clasping his throat in a vice grip.

"You have a lot of nerve trying to attack me, human," Kaname spoke in a calm tone, but with a hidden threat within its meaning. He barred his fangs in a snarl and emitted a low growl. Zero's face paled greatly and his body shook in unconscious fear. A strangled sound came from his throat that would have been considered a small sob if he could breathe properly. Kaien gasped and came up behind Kaname, putting a hand on the young vampire's shoulder.

"Kaname calm down. Let Zero go, he's just afraid is all. You have to let him go." He pleaded and would have grabbed the boy from his grasp, but with the strength the pureblood possessed, it was better just to ask. Kaname hesitated and looked back at the boy in his grasp preparing to glare daggers at him, but he stopped short when he caught sight of…tears? Was this boy, this Zero…crying? But he was so eager and ready to drive a butter knife through his heart a few seconds earlier.

Before he could ponder this any further, Yuki was at Kaname's side tugging on his arm desperately.

"Kaname-sama please let him go! He didn't mean it! Zero can't breathe let him go!" she yelled and pulled harder. The pureblood immediately let go realizing that the boy was indeed starting to have difficulty breathing.

Zero dropped to the floor gasping for breath as Yuki kneeled next to him asking if he was ok. Kaname stared down at them with an expressionless face as he took in the sight before him. He felt bad that he had upset Yuki and was now deeply regretting his actions, but another thing was also pulling at the back of his mind. Why had that boy tried to attack him? What had he done to provoke him in any way, after all, this was their first time meeting.

Another more important question then came to Kaname. Why did this Zero start to cry? Was it perhaps because he was afraid of death? No, that couldn't be it. The silver haired rebel had just come at a pureblood with a kitchen utensil with intent to kill. He must not have been afraid to die. So then why?

The young pureblood shook his head lightly. Why was he even dwelling on the subject? This boy was nothing more than a simple human being that was leeching off of Cross and Yuki's kindness that allowed him to stay in their home. This Zero was not worth his time. So then why was he plagued by the heavy weight of guilt?

Kaien came up to him slowly with a somber look on his face that really made him look much older that he was.

"Kaname," he said softly, getting the boy's attention. "Can we talk in private for a few moments?" the boy nodded and the two exited the room rather quickly, leaving Yuki and Zero alone.

Zero sat there on the floor breathing deeply for a long while, replaying what had just happened in his mind over and over again_. 'Damn.'_ He cursed himself mentally_. 'How could I have been so weak as_ _to show that stupid pureblood tears? That was pathetic! And to top it all off, he almost killed me! To_ _make it even worse, Yuki had to see this. I'm…so sorry Yuki.'_ He stopped, looking to the girl next to him.

Yuki sat there quietly in the same bent over position as Zero, just staring off into space. The silver haired boy waved a hand in her face and she snapped back to reality. She looked at him, her brown eyes shining with the faintest glimmer of tears. Needless to say, Zero was taken aback, just a little bit. He bit his lip wondering what to say, but Yuki beat him to it.

"Why did you attack Kaname-sama?" she asked in a small voice, almost a whisper. Her "brother" hesitated for a moment before sighing and answering.

"Because he's a stupid pureblood. The worst vampire scum there is. In my opinion, they all deserve to die." He said equally as quiet. The room was quiet for a few minutes before the auburn girl's fist connected with the top of Zero's head. He recoiled and rubbed fiercely at the spot where she had hit him. "Ow! Jesus, what the hell was that for, Yuki?"

"How could you be so stupid?" she suddenly rounded on him, her eyes threatening to spill tears. "Kaname-sama is the nicest person I've ever met and you had no reason to attack him like that! Imagine how he feels, suddenly targeted in a place he's supposed to feel safe in!" tears cascaded down the young girl's face, but Zero couldn't bring himself to stop them so he sat there guiltily and watched.

Yuki sniffed a few more times before calming down and looking at him. "At the very least, just tell me why you hate vampires so much."

The silver haired boy bit his lips and drew in a shaky breath, not sure on whether he should tell her or not. He shook his head; it wasn't as if it mattered now anyway.

"Alright, Yuki. You do deserve to at least know why I attacked your friend." It was then that Yuki only wished she had been able to stay blissfully ignorant.

~*xXx*~

Kaien and Kaname sat in the family room in opposite chairs facing each other. Silence reigned for a while as neither could find the right words to say. Finally when the silence could no longer be tolerated, Kaien spoke.

"Kaname, what happened back there with Zero was neither of you boys' faults. I deeply apologize for him having attacked you like that, but you must understand that there is a reason for it that goes well beyond all of our understanding. Will you allow me to explain?" he asked and gave a small smile when Kaname nodded his head slowly. Cross drew in a sharp breath and began.

Kaname sat and listened to the story, only vaguely being able to imagine what the boy had been through. He tried to picture the blood, the fangs piercing his flesh, the constant worry for his family, but it wasn't all that hard. He, too, had lost his parents…and a sister. Though he would never admit it, Kaname found himself leveling with Zero in an emotional sense. The pureblood knew what it was like to lose a family and to have seen things that will haunt you for the rest of your unnatural life.

A new wave of guilt washed over the vampire as he listened to the rest of Kaien's explanation. But why? That was the sole question that wracked Kaname's brain. He had just met the boy a few agonizing minutes ago, and he already felt some form of attachment for the boy. So much that he was regretting his actions. Was it because he now knew the whole story? No, that couldn't be it because he had found himself feeling bad over it back in the kitchen. No matter how much he thought about it, Kaname couldn't come up with a reason why. The pureblood shook his head softly.

A headache was forming quickly.

Kaien finished the story and checked Kaname's face for any trace of rejection or intolerance. He was relieved not to see any on the usual expressionless face of the young vampire, but even to this day Cross could have sworn he had seen a faint glimmer of compassion in those eyes. So faint that it was gone before he had a chance to truly dwell on the fact.

"Thus we come to the reason as to why he attacked you, Kaname." The boy's eyes focused on Kaien at the sound of their name. "It seems that Zero has developed a form of phobia that consists of him fearing all purebloods. He may never admit it as long as he lives, but I've seen him go into shock from the fear that the memories of that night give him. Even though I have sworn to myself to keep these episodes from Yuki so as not to worry her, I can't help but wonder if the boy's sanity will be alright. His fear seems to be growing instead of receding, that I confirmed tonight when you bared your fangs.

The look on that boy's face could easily tear straight through your soul. Kaname, you scared him on a level I didn't think even existed. So all I ask is that you apologize. I'm not saying that you were in the wrong to defend yourself; I just want Zero to know that not all purebloods are like the woman that bit him. Who knows, you might even become friends." A small smile graced the man's lips at the thought of all three children growing closer and doing fun activities together. Festivals, theme parks, and vacations together, the list was endless.

That was when Kaien left Earth and took a trip into the Twilight Zone.

Kaname could only shake his head at the man's antics but did plan to apologize to the boy for his actions. It seemed right, and he felt that if he didn't he would never forgive himself, as strange as that may sound. So Kaname snapped Cross out of his thoughts and the two proceeded back to the kitchen, only to stop short as they discovered Yuki and Zero sitting at the dining room table having a friendly conversation.

Yuki was first to notice their presence and beckoned both to the table. Kaien and Kaname sat down opposite of them and the petite girl began talking about a T.V. episode she had just watched lately. Kaien was very into her story and even put in a few missing details, but Kaname and Zero were in their own worlds. They sat silently thinking to themselves until Zero broke the awkwardness.

"I apologize for the way I acted earlier, K-Kaname-sama. It was unbecoming of me and I am at the mercy of your forgiveness," _'Ugh, I sound like I stole his wife from him or something.' _The silver haired boy thought to himself as he looked rather shyly at the vampire seated across from him.

Kaname shook his head in a dismissive way.

"Don't worry about it, Zero-kun. Cross-san explained it all to me, and my deepest apologies got to you. What I did was uncalled for and I am truly the one at the mercy of your forgiveness." He said truthfully. The words were so sincere that Zero uttered an immediate,

"I forgive you," before he even knew what hit him. A small smile graced Kaname's lips as he began to listen to the conversation that Kaien and Yuki were having.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Zero wondered as the food was served and the light tension that had drifted into the room, suddenly lifted.

~*xXx*~

Dinner had ended, and all four people were seated in the living room making casual conversation. Except Zero who eyed Kaname cautiously from time to time. Pretty soon, Kaien announced that it was time for bed, and had to tell Yuki that Santa wouldn't bring her presents is she didn't sleep before she could even start her protest. Both Zero and Yuki bid Kaname goodnight and exited the room to prepare for bed. Kaien turned to Kaname.

"You know you could always stay here for the night, Kaname. We have plenty of room." He offered but the boy declined politely.

"No thank you, Cross-san. I have matters I need to attend to elsewhere, but I will be back in the morning to bring presents and give Christmas wishes." He said and stood up. Cross did as well and shook the boy's hand.

"It was a pleasure having you here tonight, Kaname. Thank you for being understanding."

"It was my honor. Goodnight, Cross-san." They both nodded to each other as Kaien went off to his room. Kaname made his way to the door, but stopped short as he saw a hallway with two doors opened halfway. The first door led into Yuki's room and Kaname could see her nestled in her bead with a cute little smile on her face. He sighed in contentment and whispered a, "Sweet dreams, Yuki." To her before closing her door softly.

He looked upon the second door and peeked inside seeing as he was curious. He discovered the sleeping form of a Zero Kiryuu who was sprawled out over his bed, hair messy from subconscious movement. The moonlight from the boy's window was shining on his and seemed to cast a glow on his young face.

Before he knew it, Kaname found himself entranced by the scene. _'He looks like some sort of…small angel.' _

Hold it.

Rewind.

He did not just think that. Kaname shook his head roughly as if that very thought he had experienced just sentenced him to an eternal hell. He quickly crept away from the door and made his way to the entrance of the residence once more. _'Why did I think that? About Zero of all people? I must be more exhausted than I thought. I just need to sleep is all. By morning all these strange feelings and all should be gone. Then I can enjoy Christmas day with my dear Yuki and her family. Yes, sleep will solve everything.' _He thought, and with a determined mind, left the house to go home for the night.

Too bad for Kaname, that little scene he had just witnessed would prove to be the hardest thing to ever forget.

Because now Fate is interested.

Fate wants to play.

And what Fate wants, Fate gets.

* * *

~Done! Ah! 12:24am? Er well I got it done. Lol Hope you enjoyed this!I'm really excited about this story so if I start to slack on it slap me! lol. I think yaoi will start slowly setting into the chapters now. Teehee don't worry they won't stay kids for very long. I have plans for Kaname and Zero that require them to be of legal age lol. So you likey? Tell me I love to hear what you think and remember, reviews give you cookies! Love you all! Sayonara! XD ~

P.S.: Same 3 or 4 (or more lol) reviews and you gets another chapie before weekendie! Haha ^_^


	3. Kiss Two: Roomies

~I'm baaaaaack! And sleep deprived lol but I love it haha. OMG 21 reviews? I had no idea you would like this so much! Lol you're kind words are very much appreciated so thank you very much! And if anyone is freaked cuz I messaged them sending cookies, its jus cuz I like talking to my reviewers. U kno see what you like and want cuz ur really nice people ^_^ ~

*DEDICATIONS! XD

**SJ95**: I thaaaaaaaaaank you!

**irmina**: Teehee I'm glad you liked it! XD Ah yes, will Kaname fall for his silver haired angel? Lol We shall see!

**Meta-chan**: Thank you sooo much for the favs! And don't worry your English is fine. ;) Yay! I know a Danish person! XD

**Ascel**: Thank you for your constructive criticism. I have read over this like…thrice lol So yea I spent a lot more time on this than last chapter so it shouldn't have as many errors and the dialogue/story should be easier to follow. Plus its longer :)

**Random**: I can't message you! DX But it's ok I can giv u cookies now! *gives cookies* Thank you sooo much and yea the whole acceptance thing don't worry I think it will be a while before they get more "touchy feely" lol

**Inconito**: Muahahahahahahahahaha indeed lol ^^

**Jiggary**: Ah Fate. Funny person she is. We must support her in her wishes for yaoi! Lol

**Lili974WOLF**: Merci madmuazel! (My French is really sad ) Your review and Meta-chan's shocked me cuz I was like wow. People in whole other countries read my story XD MERCI!

**Fahaar**: Very interesting indeed lol

**xxxDarkenedSkyxxx**: Yea sorry about the whole Yuki thing lol I just really want her in here. Thank you for being able to look past her. Don't worry she will be more scarce when yaoi starts happenin ^^

**LuanRina**: You are sooo NICEEEE! . I'm glad I made your day and I will keep trying to make all of yours! TT^TT

**Ada252**: Me glad you like it! XD

**KaZe**: Yay! Thank you for overlooking Yuki enough to keep reading! ^^

**Love332**: You were the first reviewer so I giv you a special cookie *gives big cookie* And yes haha DENIAL

And there we have it! This chapter has been brought to you in part by the lovely reviews that these kind people have sent me! XD I love you all!

Kaname-kun please do your thing.

Kaname: Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino-sama. SonamySistah only uses us to write this brilliant story.

SS96: That was beautiful! TT^TT Thank you Kaname-kun! Now without further adeu I present chapter two! XD (Cool it rhymes!)

P.S.: Yeah a Christmas chapter in September is kinda weird I know. Idk but it seemed Zero came to live with the Cross family in winter right? Oh well, tis the season to be random lol *

* * *

**Kiss Two: Roomies**

Morning arrived in the Cross/Kiryuu household. The sun was barely beginning to tint the sky with a lighter hue of midnight blue as Christmas Day approached quickly. Everything was quiet, peaceful, as everyone was still nestled snug in their beds, but visions of sugar plums were the _last_ things going through Zero's head. (A/N lol I betcha it was visions of Kaname-kun instead XD)

The boy had been tossing and turning all night long, not that it was unusual. He had been plagued by violent nightmares constantly since coming to live with Kaien and Yuki. They were reminders of the pain he had suffered, for in each and every dream he had to relive his terrifying experience.

_The cold snowy night._

_His parents fighting a woman._

_She tore them apart like paper._

_She came for Ichiru._

_He went to defend his brother._

_She was too strong._

_He could only struggle in the strong grip._

_The piercing pain._

_The unimaginable horror._

_And the blood…oh there was so much blood._

_Zero's blood._

'_My blood.'_

Zero shot up in his bed in a cold sweat as he trembled subconsciously from the fear he was experiencing. Beads of sweat trailed down the sides of his face and further upsetting him was discovering that he had wet the bed.

Silently cursing himself, Zero got up and made his way to the bathroom throwing his soiled clothes into the clothes hamper on the way. Turning on the shower, the boy quietly waited for the water to heat up before stepping in and beginning to wash himself. The warm water hitting his skin seemed to calm him if only a little bit.

Zero scrubbed and washed over and over and over again, until his skin became too sore to scrub anymore, but that didn't satisfy him at all. The silver haired child felt dirty but in a way that, he figured, no amount of scrubbing could ever fix. What sullied him lay deep down in his subconscious somewhere, and Zero sure as hell didn't care to find and face it. With a deep sigh, the boy slid down in the shower hugging his knees to his chest. He continued to let the water rain down on him for hours as he buried his head in his arms.

By the time Zero finally emerged from the shower, it was getting very bright outside, and he could faintly hear the rustling of small feet against the carpet as they hurried towards the living room.

'_Yuki must be up.'_ He thought to himself and quickly made himself scarce as he dashed back to the privacy of his room clad in only a towel. Zero rummaged through his drawer for some more pajamas and, as quietly as he could, slipped into them before discarding the towel on the floor near his bed and climbing in under the covers. He decided not to go back to sleep seeing as it was apparent that he would be waking up very soon since he could already hear Yuki's footsteps run back down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Zero sighed and rolled over on his bed, but thought better of it when the sunlight from the window blinded him, making him roll back over. He could now hear Kaien getting up after hearing Yuki at his door shouting, "It's Christmas!" The equally enthusiastic man had jumped out of bed with an equal volume of noise and Zero could now hear them both heading for his room. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the door creak open slowly and a small figure could be seen peeking inside as if unsure that it should disturb the boy and risk facing his wrath. The silver haired boy smile to himself at how considerate his adopted sister could be of him sometimes.

"Good morning Yuki," he said and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. The girl smiled happily and walked in with Kaien trailing behind her.

"I didn't know you were up Zero, but that's good. You must have been as excited about Christmas as us, huh?" she asked and Zero nodded, even though it was a lie.

"Yeah, I was just about to get up and join you two," he said quietly earning him a shocked expression from Kaien.

"My dear Zero could you possibly be getting into the Christmas spirit?" the man asked, you could practically see the hope glittering in his eyes as he went to hug Zero. The boy took it like a man and remained silent until his "father" let him go.

"No, Cross-san I was just in the bathroom earlier and was just going back to sleep now but I might as well wake up. It is Christmas after all," with that, both Yuki and Kaien grabbed Zero's hands and led him to the decked out living room.

Dozens of presents surrounded the beautifully decorated Christmas tree and Kaien went over to the fireplace and lit it. Yuki turned on the radio to a station playing Christmas Carols while Zero merely gazed at the seemingly endless presents. Where in the world had they all come from?

As if reading his mind, Cross smiled at the boy tenderly.

"They're from Santa, Zero. He brings presents to all good little girls and boys late at night when we're all asleep." He explained. Yuki nodded enthusiastically and went to start claiming presents while Zero was pondering on whether or not it was such a good idea to have someone you didn't know snooping through your house while you were sleeping. Even if they were bringing you presents.

**~*xXx*~**

"Everyday's a miracle! Celebrate the miracle! Let the candle burn for, eight days and nights!" Yuki sang along to a carol as she opened yet another present from, "Santa." Kaien decided to join her in the next verse and Zero had to plug his ears to keep from murdering the man on the spot. Cross just simply couldn't carry a tune. The singing was starting to give him a headache, and Zero all but jumped for joy when the song ended and some commercials started playing. He was sure that somewhere, a baby was crying tears of joy.

"Hey Zero why don't you open a present next?" Yuki asked and handed him a box wrapped in red and gold ribbons. The lavender eyed boy looked at the box quizzically before shaking it gently hearing some sort of object being jostled around inside. It sounded big and the box itself did have a small amount of weight to it.

The boy wasted no time in tearing the wrapping from the package and opening the box with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. Yuki waited anxiously as Zero seemed to be mesmerized by the object within for all he did was stare at it. The girl's patience was wearing out and she really wanted to know what "Santa" had brought to her brother.

"Well? What's inside?" she quizzed and Zero seemed to snap out of his trance, picking up the object inside in the process. Yuki emitted a small gasp of surprise and shock when she realized that Zero had pulled out a silver gun. Both children eyed it carefully as if it were the single most important thing on the entire planet.

Zero turned it around in his hands but stopped when he came to an inscription that had been etched into one of the sides. '_Bloody Rose.'_

Kaien stepped forward and presented Zero with the other half of his present, a silver chain.

"Merry Christmas Zero, I thought that I would ask 'Santa' to give that to you seeing as it belonged to your father," he said with a smile. (A/N Did it really?) "Also, here is a chain that can be attached to the handle and hooked to your pants so you can take it with you everywhere."

Zero was shocked to say the least but he vaguely let it show, choosing to instead attach the chain to the gun handle and admire it. _'This, belonged to my father? I wonder if he planned to give it to me when I got older.' _He thought to himself then smirked and looked up at Kaien.

"Thank you, Cross-san. I like it a lot." He said and Cross smiled brightly.

"I'm glad Zero. Come on Yuki, let us all frolic in the joys of Christmas!" The man then proceeded to sing more Christmas carols much to Zero's chagrin. Yuki was still wondering why Santa would bring Zero a weapon of all things but she shrugged the issue aside for now and went back to opening presents with her adoptive father.

As for Zero, he was unexpectedly cheerful, even if his face remained mildly calm.

**~*xXx*~**

The sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard from the living room. Yuki looked up from playing with her new game to smile at the person who stood in the doorway holding three presents in his hands.

"Kaname-sama!" she yelled and ran to him delivering a tight hug to his midsection. Kaname smiled down at her and handed her a small box wrapped in gold ribbons.

"Merry Christmas Yuki, I hope you enjoy your present." He said and ruffled the hair on her head with his free hand. The girl giggled at his gesture and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much, Kaname-sama, and Merry Christmas to you, too," she responded and proceeded to open her present. The pureblood then turned his attention towards Kaien and he walked over to him.

"Merry Christmas Cross-san, and may you have many more to come," the boy said politely and handed the man a box with green and red wrappings. Kaien smiled wide at the gift and hugged Kaname, unconsciously, just a little too tight. Kaname ended up having to pry the man's arms off him before he passed out due to lack of air. He composed himself once more after witnessing Cross tear open the box to reveal the complete first season of Shawnice, a new manga that he had been obsessing over the last few months. (A/N lol That's my manga Kaien has! What a coinkidink lol)

Kaname turned around when he felt a small tug on his jacket to come face to face with Yuki who was smiling happily.

"I love my gift Kaname-sama, thank you so much!" she said while making the bracelet that adorned her wrist jingle. The one Kaname had picked out for her was neither too small nor too big, it was gold in color and had intricately placed roses going around the entire length, but not enough to seem too flashy. Yes, it was a gift that he felt described his Yuki perfectly, humble yet unique.

However, before the young pureblood could indulge himself in more thoughts on Yuki, he suddenly realized that he still had one more gift to give, but the person for whom it was for was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Zero-kun?" Kaname asked suddenly. Kaien pointed to the hallway absentmindedly as he put in disc one of his new favorite "toy."

"Zero went to his room about a half an hour ago. He said he had to take care of something, but he most likely went back to sleep. Could you please wake him and bring him back out to join us?"

"Of course, I'll give him his present while I'm at it." Kaname turned and began walking towards Zero's room.

**~*xXx*~**

Meanwhile, Zero had indeed gone to sleep right after he had laid himself down onto his bed, but awoke about twenty minutes later in yet another cold sweat. _'Damn'_ he had thought to himself. _'If I keep this up I'll be an insomniac before the end of the week. Then I'll end up looking like one of those anime guys from the shows Cross-san always watches.' _He involuntarily shuddered at the idea.

Once again, Zero had gotten up and went to take a shower. No, he had not wet the bed again but he felt he should clean himself before going back to Yuki and Kaien. After all, he wasn't sure if they planned to have guests over today or not. He turned on the shower and let the water cleanse him, all of his troubles seemingly washing away with each droplet. Sighing to himself, Zero let everything go and cried silent tears that wouldn't have been seen anyway, because of the shower water. He felt a little relieved to let everything out and decided to cut his shower short. He toweled himself dry and wrapped it around his waist while quickly making his way to his room. God forbid, Cross or worse yet, Yuki should come down the hall and see him. He closed his door softly and decided to put on a more festive outfit than just his pajamas, settling on some jeans and a green shirt. He laid the clothes on his bed and continued to finish drying himself.

The boy's eyes then landed on the gun he had been given. Its steel shining as if it were the most expensive silver on the planet. The elegant script that wove its way down the side of the barrel only accented its beauty, but Zero had to keep in mind that at the same time, it was an extremely dangerous weapon. The silver haired boy was so engulfed in examining the Bloody Rose gun, that he didn't hear the knock at his door, or someone opening it. By the time he turned around to see who it was, it was already too late.

"Zero-kun, I brought you your present and Cross-san says…to…"Kaname trailed off as his and Zero's gaze locked. Lavender eyes filled with shock and embarrassment, and wine brown eyes holding mixed emotions. Unintentionally, Kaname's eyes drifted down towards a very private place on the silver haired boy, and against his will, a bright blush covered the pureblood's face.

For a time that seemed like forever and a year, neither said anything. The silence was uncomfortable and deafening. Finally, Kaname found movement within himself and was able to turn around as Zero scrambled to pick up his towel.

"K-Kaname what the hell are you doing in my room?" he managed to stammer out while trying to control the extreme blush he was sure that covered his face. Kaname didn't turn around nor did he respond, he couldn't. Not with his thoughts running wild like this. Zero was getting impatient and more embarrassed by the second, and he tapped his foot impatiently. "Oh, so you can barge into my room unannounced and see me naked but you can't tell me why you came here in the first place, huh?" he said, annoyance dripping from his words as he spoke. The young pureblood seemed to sober up, at least enough to give a small explanation, but he still dare not turn around to face the boy.

"I came to give you your Christmas present, and Cross-san requires your presence in the family area," he said calmly and placed the present on Zero's desk near the door, still not looking at him.

"Oh," Zero whispered feeling strangely guilty about having blown up at the pureblood. Why? He had no idea; after all it's not as if he was the one to walk in on Kaname. "Well thanks I'll be down soon, you can go now." He said in his usual confident tone, refusing to show how bad he felt. Kaname went to walk out the door but stopped just before he exited.

"I didn't mean to intrude, Zero-kun, but I did knock. I thought you had heard me. I guess you didn't, I apologize for the intrusion." He said and left just as quick as he'd come before Zero had a chance to say anything.

New guilt washed over the said boy as he stood in his room. _'Damn.'_ He mentally cursed and quickly pulled on his designated clothes should he have anymore walk-ins. _'I guess I was pretty mean to him. After all, he only came to give me a present. Crap, I screwed up.' _He thought and walked towards his desk to pick up the box. It had silver wrapping with a purple bow adorning the top. _'How appropriate.'_ He thought to himself and tore into it. Zero gave his present a questioning stare when he pulled out a leash and collar. Both were the color purple (A/N Love that play!) and on the color was a name_, "Tenyo."_

'_What the fudge?' _was Zero's sole thought before he quickly exited his bedroom and sprinted to the living room.

Cross sat in front of the T.V. completely engrossed in his anime as Kaname played with Yuki on her new RevolutionXD. Zero approached them and dangled the leash and collar in front of Kaname's face. The said pureblood looked at the objects with a smile then looked up at the silver haired boy who made a face saying, _what the hell am I supposed to do with this?_

"Do you like them?" he asked and watched Zero's face change from _'WTF?' To 'FTW?'_

"You know, I probably would if maybe, I don't know I actually knew what they were for, Kaname. Because I sure as heck am not going to wear them myself." The boy responded, censoring himself for Yuki's sake and dripping sarcasm with every word. The pureblood gave a small smile and turned to Yuki.

"Should we give it to him now?" he asked her and she nodded excitedly then went running to her room with a quickness that would rival a blue hedgehog.

"What are you two up to?" Zero asked and eyed Kaname suspiciously, getting more annoyed and curious by the minute. Kaname only smiled mischievously and stood up.

"Yuki and I decided to combine our gift for you, because I had no idea what you liked and she says that you could use one of these." He stated simply. Zero's eyes narrowed. _'One of what?'_ As soon as he thought that, Zero felt something wet glide across his cheek. He turned his head fast and came face to face with a small Siberian husky pup being held up to his face by his adoptive sister. The little puppy was barely any bigger than his hand and sported a beautiful coat of shimmering light gray fur, almost equal to the color of Zero's hair if not just a bit darker. Playful brown eyes looked at Zero with a smile hidden inside as the dog's fluffy curled tail wagged with excitement.

"Merry Christmas Zero!" she said happily and placed the puppy in his arms. Zero stared down at the animal in mild shock_. 'She thinks I could use a puppy?'_ he thought and the dog licked his face as if to answer him. The silver haired boy gave a small smile, and pet its head softly earning him a happy lick to the hand.

Kaname had no idea why, but he found himself gazing intently at the interaction hoping to God that Zero liked his present. Why the boy's opinion mattered to him at all was beyond him, but the smile that Zero gave to the puppy ended up embedding itself into Kaname's memory against his will.

"So, do you like your present?" the pureblood asked semi-scared that Zero would say hell no take it back, but the boy's smile only got bigger and he nodded.

"Yea, I like _her._" Yuki jumped up and down in pure happiness and a whole new kind of warmth spread into Kaname's heart. Behind them, Kaien could hear their shouts of joy and smiled to himself. _'I knew those two would be able to get along sooner or later.' _He thought to himself and continued watching anime. "I do have a question though," Zero voiced suddenly, making Yuki and Kaname focus attention on him. "Why is this puppy named, Tenyo? Tenyo means _'angel'_ or _'celestial maiden.'_ So how come? It's not like her fur is white and I highly doubt that she behaves like one," he pondered and could have sworn he saw a spark of mischief go through Tenyo's eyes as she liked his face happily. Yuki shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Kaname-sama. He's the one who named her." She said and Kaname's face paled just a little as Zero turned his attention to him with yet another gaze that demanded an answer. The pureblood kept his face stoic, however, and tried to come up with the best excuse as to why he gave the puppy that name because in all honesty, it just came to him on a whim. From where was something he'd never tell, mainly because he couldn't even admit it to himself.

"I named her Tenyo because I found her in the snow," he said simply and cursed mentally when the look Zero gave him turned into a confused one. Before the boy could ask anything, Kaname quickly spoke. "It's because the snow was making her fur and the snow around her glow a beautiful bright white and it reminded me of an angel is all," he finished and turned away quickly trying to cover a faint blush that was adorning his face. Zero's eyes widened at this. _'Is he blushing? Either Kaname has a thing for puppies in snow, which would be disgusting, or he's not telling me the real reason. Oh well, it's not like it's that important anyway.' _The silver haired boy thought to himself and set the puppy down so he could put the collar on her.

Kaname sighed in relief as he realized that Zero wasn't going to press the matter any further. He turned around to the sight of Yuki and Zero playing with the puppy and he found a smile creeping its way onto his face before he could stop it. _'It's a Merry Christmas indeed.'_ He thought to himself and went to join them.

**~*xXx*~**

The rest of the day flew by at an alarming speed that Zero found was much too fast for Zero's liking. The only reason being because Cross had busied himself with watching as much Shawnice as he could at one time thus grant the household a comfortable silence. That is unless he was in one of his moments where some character or another had died or romance was happening.

Zero had spent practically all day in the snow with Yuki, Kaname, and Tenyo doing various activities form snowball fights, to having a snowball war. _War,_ not _fight._ This was mainly due to Kaname's inhuman speed that he used to hurl countless snowballs at Zero and Yuki going a million miles a minute. However, both adopted siblings had put up a fight for themselves and in the end; everybody came out cold and wet but satisfied. All four had eventually collapsed in the snow just staring up at the sky, completely warn out.

Thankfully for him, nobody had noticed Kaname's subtle glances towards Zero. He hadn't completely lied about Tenyo's name earlier. He had very much so found her one night in the snow, but the clouds had blocked the moon so it was pretty dark. No, the only one he had seen glowing on a moonlit night like that was, Ze-No!

Kaname shook his head and looked away He couldn't have been about to finish that thought with Zero's name could he? Of course not, it would be absurd to think that way about someone he had just met and who was definitely not even remotely thinking similar thoughts. Why hadn't his feelings for Yuki halted these random thoughts? Now _that _was a question Kaname wanted the answer to, among a few others.

Before he could stop her, Tenyo came bounding over to Kaname and started licking his face, bringing his thoughts to a hault. The pureblood sat up instantly while laughing and wiping his face of the dog spit.

"Come on Kaname we're going inside," Zero had called as he and Yuki made their way to the door.

"Coming," the pureblood responded and Tenyo ran after Zero with Kaname close behind.

**~*xXx*~**

Nightfall began approaching the Cross/Kiryuu household and all the occupants of the house were gathered around the dinner table. A delicious dinner had been prepared by Kaname and Zero since Ms. Momo-yama was off on vacation. Zero had honestly never even considered the fact that the pureblood would know how to cook at all. He figured that Kaname had servants and cooks to do that stuff for him, guess he was wrong. Not only had the pureblood been able to cook, but he even fixed some dishes Zero had never seen before in his life. Needless to say, the boy held a new respect for Kaname.

Dinner was peaceful and less awkward than the one that had been shared previously. Everyone talked and laughed, even Zero managed a chuckle or two which could have been considered the true Christmas miracle. Tenyo yipped happily as she received a few pieces of broccoli that Yuki fed her from under the table. Hey, it was Christmas. Yuki's motto: Vegetables and Christmas don't mix.

Kaien smiled to himself, enjoying the warmth radiating from his family immensely. He felt as if his Christmas wish was coming true. Silly as it may sound, he wished that all of the children before him would create an unbreakable bond through their days together. That they would always cherish the times they shared together, and that through some way, shape, or form, they would always find a way back to one another. Always. He knew it was silly and that there was a good chance that it was only the Christmas spirit that even made Kaname and Zero smile at each other, and Zero except a dog for a present, even for Kaname to give a practical stranger a gift, but he couldn't help it. Kaien could just feel something special between them, and he wanted that to only grow bigger. So he made his silly wish, on Christmas night, as the snow fell harder outside the house. He made his wish and was happy, even if it may never be granted, he would enjoy this Christmas dinner while it lasted.

Unknown to Kaien, his wish was heard, it was looked into, and Fate wanted to grant it.

Starting now.

**~*xXx*~**

(A/N lol bet ya $5 that a majority of people thought that was where I was going to end this chapter XD)

Kaname snapped his phone shut after he had received a call from his personal driver. The snow was coming down hard outside and the man on the phone had informed him that driving conditions were not safe enough to make the trip. The driver would have to wait for the snow to let up before he could even think about heading out. Kaname understood though, and had graciously told the man to forget the ride all together. He told him he had a place to stay with people he knew and trusted. After a while, the driver hesitantly agreed to let Kaname stay, but had a strange feeling that the young pureblood was going to pull a fast one on him. He was right, because Kaname could not even think of asking to stay so suddenly and intrude on Yuki, Zero, and Kaien. No, the pureblood had every intention of walking home on his own.

Kaname put on his coat as he prepared to exit the house, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The pureblood turned around expecting to see Kaien, heck even Yuki, but no, it was Zero he saw. Looking down at the boy he smiled, for reasons unknown.

"What's wrong Zero-kun?" he asked softly and the boy shuffled on his feet from the intense gaze.

"Yuki wanted me to ask you to stay. Her and Cross-san think it's too dangerous to go out there in this weather, and so they wanted me to invite you to stay the night," he said quickly and looked away. Kaname's heart unexpectedly leapt into his throat and started beating wildly there. Zero was so cute when he was shy. Wait. Did he just think Zero cute? Eggnog, too much eggnog. Yeah, that must be the problem. Then another thought came to him. _'Why didn't Yuki or Cross-san come ask him themselves?'_ he thought, and before he could ask Zero answered the unspoken question.

"Cross-san went to go put Yuki to bed and wanted me to catch you before you left," he said. "So are you going to stay or what?"

The pureblood looked hesitant for a minute before nodding slowly and putting his coat back on the coat rack by the door.

Kaien then popped out from around the corner, scaring the living hell out of Zero and Kaname in the process.

"I'm so glad you agreed to stay with us Kaname! We're going to have so much fun tomorrow! I can already imagine it, all of us outside playing in the snow while Yuki and Zero call me 'Daddy,'" he said and obtained a spaced out look as he continued his rants. Zero glared and sighed. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Well I'm going to bed," he said and started towards his room, that is, before Kaien stopped him with a simple sentence.

"Wait, take Kaname with you Zero! He'll be sleeping in your room, and maybe let him borrow a pair of your pajamas, I'm sure he doesn't want to sleep in his normal clothes." Zero whipped around to face Cross, almost breaking his neck in the process.

"What?" he shouted and gave the crazed man a shocked look and…was that a faint blush occurring on his face? Kaname looked slightly amused at the boy's behavior but that was only a small part of what he was feeling at the moment. Though his face remained calm and collect, his stomach was doing back flips while his heart sped up to a point where he was sure was deadly, even for a vampire. "Cross-san are you high?" Zero suddenly asked with a completely serious face. The man had to be if he thought that he was going to let the pureblood sleep in the same room as him. Not after Kaname had…seen some things, but Cross only smiled merrily and ruffled the boy's silver hair.

"Only on happiness my son. You two sleep well alright? Goodnight Zero, Kaname, and Merry Christmas!" and with that Kaien disappeared around the corner and into his room leaving behind a flustered Zero and amused Kaname.

"Well I guess we have no choice then, Kaname. Come on I'm tired let's get situated and go to bed." He said and started towards his room. Kaname blinked, it was the first time he noticed that he never called Kaname with an honorific. (A/N first time I noticed too lol) He had done it once yesterday but that had been it. Did that mean that Zero thought of him as someone close to him, or had he simply just forgotten? Shaking his head, Kaname decided not to look into it too closely and merely followed the silver haired boy to his room.

Upon entry, Zero flushed as a certain memory came to mind and he found himself focusing on the expression that had adorned the purebloods face when he was exposed. Was it supposed to be a soft almost admiring gaze? _'No! Don't think about it! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ he shouted in his head and went to his drawer to pull out some pajamas for Kaname.

Said pureblood stood in the middle of the room looking around. He never did get the chance to see what Zero had put up. Various posters adorned the walls, mostly of cars and motorcycles. Zero had a small bed placed next to the window with a little bedside table next to it that was empty except for…a gun? Why would Zero have a gun? Kaname stepped towards it and picked up the silver object. His vampire senses kicked in and he determined that it was no ordinary gun, but in fact a vampire hunter weapon. A wave of uneasiness shot through the pureblood as images of Zero shooting him came to mind.

"It was a present form Cross-san," Zero voiced, getting the older boy's immediate attention. The silver haired boy seemed to have sense Kaname's distress when getting the clothes and decided to clear up his mind. He was sure that finding a hunter weapon in the room of the person you were about to share it with would be pretty nerve wrecking. Without realizing it, Kaname gave a relieved sigh and put the gun back on the table.

"It's has beautiful craftsmanship, I'll give that to whoever made it," Kaname said in a soft voice. Zero nodded.

"Yeah it does, here are your clothes. The bathroom is down the hall to your right," he responded and proceeded to pick up his own pajamas. Kaname nodded and swiftly made his way to the bathroom.

The pajamas given were just a little tight for his liking, but fit none the less and Kaname was not complaining. He was actually pretty glad to be wearing Zero's clothes. For some odd reason it comforted and calmed him. So he stuffed himself into the pajamas, gathered up his own clothes, and headed back to Zero's room.

Upon his arrival back, Kaname discovered a two blankets and a pillow having been laid out for him on the floor next to Zero's bed. However, the only thing that threw him off was the fact that Zero had just walked over and laid down in it. Needless to say, Kaname was puzzled.

"Zero-kun how come you're on the floor? Shouldn't that be where I sleep?" he asked and Zero turned to look up at him.

"You can have the bed Kaname, after all, Yuki and Cross-san would both kill me if I let you sleep on the floor," he stated and laid himself down onto the blankets. Kaname sighed, he didn't like the fact that he would be taking Zero away from his own bed but the boy gave him look that said don't argue just go to sleep. So he walked over to Zero's bed and laid down on it. It was really comfy and had Zero's scent all over it, which was to be expected, and Kaname couldn't help but relax fully and inhale the boy's scent. _'He smells like vanilla. It's a really good smell.'_ He thought.

"Goodnight Zero-kun." He said softly and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Kaname," was Zero's reply as he turned off the light and sniggled under his blankets once more. He could hear the purebloods soft breathing next to him and would have loved to go to sleep himself, but he didn't want to risk the nightmares and the embarrassment of having Kaname witness his weakness. So he vowed to stay awake for the rest of the night.

Tenyo came scampering in and snuggled next to Zero's head before going to sleep and the silver haired boy stroked her fur. He was glad about one thing though; he managed to change his bed sheets earlier in the day, so at least his bed wouldn't smell like pee.

**~*xXx*~**

Against his will, Zero had eventually fallen asleep and his nightmares almost immediately came for him. He began to toss and turn on the floor, the blankets becoming a tangled head around his legs as he thrashed violently. Tears began to stream down his face as the nightmare gradually got worse and worse, and sweat formed on the boy's brow. He was breathing heavily and moaning as if in pain from time to time. Tenyo had awoken to see her master in some sort of pain and she nuzzled his head affectionately, trying to calm him. It worked for a little bit, but soon Zero was back thrashing about and more tears cascaded down his cheeks. The puppy whined having no idea what to do. Kaname heard the noise and sat up to see what was wrong. He gasped when he saw Zero in a writhing mess on the floor next to him and he immediately hopped of the bed and knelt next to him. Kaname took the boy in his arms and pulled him into his lap. For some reason, seeing Zero in this much pain and sadness, broke his heart and he wanted no, _needed_ for the boy to stop crying. It didn't suit him. It didn't suit his beautiful face at all, and Kaname was too worried to reprimand himself for thinking Zero beautiful. He shook the boy gently trying to wake him.

"Zero, Zero wake up. Come on you have to wake up. You're having a nightmare, Zero. Open your eyes," he said softly, momentarily forgetting to use honorifics but he couldn't give a rat's ass at the moment.

Zero's movements calmed and his eyes suddenly shot open, immediately darting around the room in fear. He was disoriented, scared, warm, and lost all at the same time. Wait, warm? The silver haired boy noticed that he wasn't lying on the blankets he had put down, but rather on someone's lap. He looked up to see Kaname looking down worriedly at him. The emotion in those wine brown eyes captivated him and Zero found his fear dissipating quickly. Subconsciously, Kaname stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb trying to soothe him.

"Zero-kun are you alright? You were having a horrible nightmare." He asked softly not taking his eyes away from those lavender orbs. Zero sighed heavily and sat up making Kaname release him.

"I'll be okay," he said. "You go on back to sleep okay?" he began climbing back under the blankets while Kaname stared at him with uncertainty. _'What should I do? If I ask him about it I might be out of line. Should I ask if he wants to-? No, there's no way he would agree to it.'_ He thought to himself and stood up, making his way back into Zero's bed. Kaname did not go back to sleep though, he laid on his side and looked down at the boy on the floor. He assumed that Zero had gone back to sleep due to his steady breathing. It didn't last long however, because after a few minutes the boy began tossing again_. 'To hell with if he doesn't agree!'_ Kaname thought to himself and got up off the bed then went down and picked up the silver haired boy. He gently laid the boy next to him on the bed and held him close while running a comforting hand through the soft silver hair.

"Zero it's okay, I'm here, be calm," he whispered and saw the tension in the boy's face ease. Eyelids fluttered open, revealing moist lavender orbs. The tears that had yet to fall, gathering at the edge. Zero blinked causing them to cascade down his cheeks. Kaname instantly wiped them away with his sleeve and pulled the boy as close to him as physically possible, hoping to add some reassurance.

"Kaname?" Zero whispered so low it was almost inaudible, but said pureblood heard it loud and clear.

"Shh, Zero, It's okay I'm here. You can go back to sleep in peace now. I'll make sure you don't have nightmares anymore," he whispered and rubbed small circle patterns on the boy's back coaxing him to sleep. Zero seemed to know that Kaname was there for him and snuggled deeper into the pureblood's chest even going so far as to latch his kinds onto Kaname's shirt.

Kaname didn't mind, not one bit and he relaxed on the bed fully, relishing in the close contact he was getting from the silver haired boy beside him. He carefully, so as not to disturb Zero, pulled the covers over them both and stroked said boy's hair in an affectionate manner until sleep began to claim him.

Something was stirring and beginning to grow inside Kaname. He wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but he was really starting to like these feeling that he got when around Zero. They were similar to the ones he got around Yuki but so very different.

Kaname decided to cast aside his thoughts for now and focus entirely on the boy clinging to his as if afraid he would disappear into thin air. Without thinking, he gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the top of Zero's head. It was chaste but meaningful, what some refer to as a _butterfly kiss._ Sighing softly to himself, Kaname allowed sleep to claim him as he willingly let thoughts and dreams of a silver haired angel roam through his mind.

* * *

~CRAP! THIS IS ABSOLUTE AND UTTER CRAP! Gomenasai my dear reviewers! I know this chapter is sooo late but see when I started it Friday I was like alright let's do this! But then I caught a freak cold and was bed ridden all day. So yea I'm writing this while still a little under the weather, hence the reason why this is absolute crap and doesn't really make any sense at all. But I really wanted to give you guys an update because you're so nice and have been very patient with me. So here is an extra long chapter for you guys! Gomen again for the ultimate fail with this. Hey in order for me to do another chapter I want your opinions. Please go to the pole on my profile and answer the question because without it I really have no way to write to your pleasure haha. I'll give you guys I guess like 3 days to vote. That way I can recover and know what you want out of this story. I really hope this was to your liking. Even if it was and epic fail. I stuck some mini yaoi in for you ^_^ Ok well enough of my ranting. Its 5:48am and I'm seriously getting nocuous. Stupid cold affecting my writing mojo. I love you all sooo much! It was my honor to write this chapter for you! ^_~ Sayonara! Xd ~

P.S.: just a little fun fact. This turned out to be 15 pages long in word regestering at about 8,082 something words. Crazy write? not back for a sick person even if it is all just random nonesense. And to think I only wrote three pages of it on paper before starting to type it out. lol


	4. Kiss Three: My Immortal Guardian

~WOOT! WOOT! When I say "My reviewers" you say "Are awesome!"

MY REVIEWERS!

Reviewers: ARE AWESOME!

GO MEAT!

Reviewers: …O_O

Sorry haha Hillshire Farms moment

You guys make me sooooo happy though! TT^TT It makes me so mad that high school overwhelms me and I can't update faster for you guys! DX But I will at least try to update Wednesdays and weekends! Sound good? Horrible? I might update sooner given I have the time, cool? THANK YOU ALL FOR WISHING ME BETTER! XD Now for the best part of my endless rants…~

*DEDICATIONS! XD

LuanRina: TT^TT You are the NICEST FREAKIN PERSON ON THE WHOLE FREAKIN PLANET! You're so awesome and thank you sooo much for your kind words! As you can see I rant a LOT so no need to be ashamed it just makes people more excited to read the story! …I hope lol *hugs, cookies, kisses* ^_^

fahaar: Teehee $5! Lol

fujoshii92: lol Africa hahahaha that's funny. ^_^ And that was a BRILLIANT IDEA! o Arigato! I'm seriously thinking of using that cause I kinda had no idea what to make them do when they grow up. YOU'RE A GENIOUS! *gives more cookies*

xxxDarkenedSkyxxx: Thank you! And yes, by all means tell me the parts you had problems with! I will take no offence as it will help me write better for your benefit! ^_^

KaZe: My homie! Lol Thank you! I am better btw and ready to deliver this awesome chapter! XD

Ada252: Thank you! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! Nein! …oh wait that means no. lol Here is the next chapter for you! ^.~

irmina: Ah! I'm so glad you liked Tenyo! XD Yes, cute puppy powns all! Lol TeeheeI think you're on to something with the name there. And yes, something good will happen to them. No tragedies lol (ok well maybe minor ones with random characters but never Zero and Kaname ^^)

Kaze Kirran: I am LOVING your name! Teehee thank you I think that was the part I was most proud of. Not to OOC right? Glad you liked it! ^^

Lili974WOLF: Merci boku! ( I have GOT to take French next semester.)

Shane: lol a pissed Yuki. Ah yes, Kaname is Zero's knight in shining armor XD

simply anonymous: So mysterious o_O lol yay! Sugar induced comas!

love332: Muahahahahahaha! The totally cuteness of them sleeping together! I had a nosebleed it was so kawaii lmao Thank you so much! ^_^

I know what you're thinking. (I really don't.) I talk too much huh? First, I message you with random thank you's and cookies. Now, I do it again in the middle of chapters. Gomen! I will start now. ^_^

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Matsuri Hino-sama powns! Lol

No P.S. this time…weird haha. Oh wait yes there is! Gomen but when you see this symbol * that means that Zero is dreaming ok? Ok arigato and oh the one after this doesn't count. It's in the story…you'll see.*

* * *

Kiss Three: My Immortal Guardian

_**Shh, Zero, it's okay.**_

_**I'm here.**_

_**I'll make sure you don't have nightmares anymore.**_

'_Who…said that?'_

'_How come I feel so safe?'_

'_Whose arms are holding me so close?'_

'_I feel warm.'_

'_I haven't felt this way for a long time.'_

'_I'd almost forgotten what it's like…to be held like this…'_

'_It's nice.'_

Kaname lay awake in bed next to Zero, studying the younger boy's face. Silver hair lay sprawled out on the pillow under him, smooth pale skin gave off a soft glow in the light of the sun coming from the window, and closed lids him innocent lilac orbs from the world. The pureblood watched as steady intakes of breath entered and exited through slightly parted pale, pink lips. Kaname brushed away a stray hair that had fallen over Zero's face. The boy shifted and leaned into the gentle touch while sighing contently. Kaname gave a soft smile and pulled the boy closer, resting his chin on the top of his head. His eyes then drifted closed for a few seconds. 'What the heck am I doing?' he suddenly thought to himself. 'Why do I feel such a strong need to hold this boy? To calm his fears and make him feel happy? I should only feel this way for Yuki. Maybe it's because Zero is close to her and if he gets hurt, she'll be deeply upset. Yes, that's why. I must protect this boy…for Yuki's sake.' Zero shifted and his eyelids opened halfway, looking sleepily at Kaname. (1)

For a minute, Kaname swore he saw fear grace the boy's features and felt the body he held tense slightly against him. The pureblood quickly ran a reassuring hand through Zero's hair. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to fear him. The thought alone shot an agonizing pain through his heart. No, the boy must never fear him; it would be the same as if Yuki feared him. It was simply unacceptable.

"Zero calm yourself," he whispered softly. "I will not harm you." A small nod was his answer as Zero's body relaxed and his eyes closed once more, his sleep returning again.

The young pureblood yawned. He had been up all "night" yesterday so that he could interact with Yuki and Zero. His vampire instincts weren't used to the sudden change in schedule and the lack of sleep was starting to take its tole. Kaname stole one last glance at the silver haired boy in his arms before letting sleep reclaim him. 'Yes, I will definitely protect Zero…for Yuki's sake of course.' Was his last thought before the peaceful darkness came.

~*xXx*~

_*Snow covered the ground as far as the eye could see. A little boy, no bigger than eight years of age could be seen running through the white scenery as fast as his little legs could carry him. Feet bare, clad in only thin pajamas, and fear clearly plastering itself onto his young face; he barely let himself breathe as he ran. His breath was coming out in short puffs and tears were making themselves known as they silently cascaded down his pale cheeks to be blown away against the wind. The boy's expression was pained as he struggled to keep upright and continue on. _

_A bright color stained his clothing. It contrasted horribly with his delicate and pale features. Red just didn't seem to suite him. The color was bright on some areas of his shirt, but around his neck it was an extremely dark crimson. Upon closer inspection, it could be seem that this was not just simply some crazed form of tie-dye but a natural substance that seemed to ooze from two deep holes in his neck. Blood. That's what was staining the poor boy, that rich and thick red substance that was the source of all life._

_The small boy abruptly collapsed; tear stricken cheek colliding face first with the snow. Pain wracked his body viciously as the full effects of his pain hit home hard. He could hear the predatorily growl of the thing that was chasing him in the distance, but he hadn't the strength nor will to stand up and run again. He knew that that thing would catch up to him soon, but it didn't matter anymore._

_He was alone now. Everyone he knew and loved were gone. What was the point of running away from the inevitable? Hot breath and tears melted the snow around the boy's face making him suddenly choke and find the strength to roll over onto his back. Dull, almost lifeless, lilac eyes stared up at the cloudy, gray sky that seemed to let loose a never ending snow. Thus creating a never ending frozen hell of memories, pain, and sorrow; this was a hell he wanted to escape. By all means necessary. _

_In the distance, the boy could hear the bellows of his attacker getting closer with each passing second, but he didn't care. The blood loss was starting to cloud his vision and all he wanted to do was sleep so very badly. He could hear it clearly now, as the sound was only a few feet away now. Footsteps. The enraged snarl. The labored breath. Everything that was this beast, this…__**vampire. **_

_Sheer unadulterated fear gripped the boy when he felt the vampire's tongue lap at the excess blood oozing from his neck. He could have sworn that he heard a satisfied moan emit from the pathetic beast. Then the feel of fangs softly scrapping his neck sent shivers down his spine. Before the young boy could stop himself, he let out a choked sob and in the faintest whisper, made but a simple request._

_"Somebody…please…help me." he murmured before closing his eyes for what he thought was the last time._

_**Zero.**_

_Who…who was calling him? Was he dead?_

_**Shh, Zero, it's okay.**_

'_It is?' Wait. He couldn't hear or feel that dreadful beast anymore._

_**I am here.**_

'_Who are you? …Will you please help me?'_

_The young boy barely registered that he was now in someone's arms and was being carried slowly across the snow covered land. But these arms…weren't hostile. They held him as if he was the most precious thing on Earth; and this warmth. This person was so comfortably warm. _

_The boy tried to look up at his savior but the pain it caused made him hault immediately and go slack in his savior's grip. A soft kiss was delivered to the top of the boy's head and the person responsible, gently buried his nose in the child's soft silver tresses. The person inhaled the boy's scent deeply as his own wavy brown locks cascaded down the side of his face, brushing against the younger one's nose._

_"Be still my little angel. I must heal you," a silky smooth and enticingly warm voice flowed from its owner to the boy's ears. By the volume and slight deepness in the tone of voice, the small boy could determine that the person holding him was a man, but he hardly sounded as if he was very old at all. The voice was more suited for an extremely mature pre-teen._

'_Angel? You're the real angel here, mister.'_

"_Who are you?" the boy asked weakly, but before he could get a reply, he felt something smooth and wet glide across his wounded neck. The child tensed in the older boy's arms, but strangely he realized that, if anything, his wounds were…healing. The older boy smiled into the child's pale neck as he felt the body in his arms relax once more._

_Said child didn't know why but this man…this vampire, he was sure would do him no harm._

"_What are you?" he asked just to be sure. He could practically hear the smirk in the older boy's tone._

"_I am immortal," he stated simply and gave a soft lick to the younger boy's cheek. Said boy sighed in content for reasons beyond his knowledge. _

"_What is your name? He asked but received no answer. Since he could no longer feel that much pain, the boy tried shifting his position in the older boy's arms while trying to get a glimpse of his face, but long wavy, chocolate brown hair blocked his view of the male's face. All that he could clearly see was a small smile playing on sun kissed lips. _

"_Who are you?" he tried again, for some reason, things beginning to blur around them, including the older boy himself. Not wanting to be alone again, the pale boy grabbed hold of his shirt tightly as a means to fade away with him. The older one smiled bigger._

"_Just know that I am an immortal being and I will always protect you." He said softly as darkness engulfed them both. However, the younger boy was disappearing with a soft smile on his features._

_**I am here.**_

'_Thank you.'_

_**It's okay**__._

'_I know it is, thanks to you.'_

_**I'll make sure that you don't have nightmares anymore.**_

'…_My guardian immortal.' *_

Zero's eyes opened slowly as he gave off a small yawn and tried to stretch. That was the best dream he had had in a long while and the effects of being able to sleep peacefully for once, were welcomed warmly. However, as the boy began to move his arms, he noticed that they were being held into place. A light gasp emitted from him as realized that, not only was he in his own bed, but he wasn't alone.

The semi-tan features of a certain pureblood stood out clearly to him. Zero felt his face heat up unexpectedly when he realized just how close they really were to each other. Kaname's arms were wrapped around the younger boy's waist and upper back while their legs were tangled amongst each other's. The two were damn near breathing for each other as well. The silver haired boy tried to wriggle out of Kaname's grip in order to gain some personal space, but his efforts were in vein as he felt the pureblood's arms around him tighten in an almost possessive manner. A bright red hew covered Zero's pale features as he was brought close enough to feel Kaname's lips make contact with his forehead.

'_Why do I feel so shy and uneasy? Ichiru and I used to share a bed all the time so why is it so different with Kaname?'_ the younger one thought to himself as he caught himself inhaling the older boy's scent. It was almost impossible not to with the close proximity. _'He smells good. Wait. What the hell am I thinking? I must still be half asleep, that's all.'_

Before Zero could continue in his musings, he felt the vampire shift next to him and the arms that held him close suddenly released him. A sudden wave of cold air hit the younger boy's body causing him to shiver slightly. He had really gotten accustomed to the heat that Kaname was providing. However, putting that aside, Zero watched the pureblood sit up and rub his eyes slowly and blinking a few times. Zero sat up as well and made a similar gesture. Kaname looked at him, noticing for the first time that the boy was actually awake.

"Are you okay now, Zero-kun?" he asked slowly trying his best to conceal the worry in his tone. Said boy blinked at him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine uh, thanks a lot Kaname," he mumbled and proceeded to get off the bed. The pureblood was about to follow when he suddenly yawned quite loudly and felt his body become heavy from exhaustion. _'Damn not now. I have to get up and go join Yuki and Zero for breakfast.'_ He thought and was about to force himself out of bed, when a small pale hand was placed on his chest and pushed him back down softly.

"You should go back to sleep Kaname, I know that your kind is supposed to be asleep now. You shouldn't push yourself so hard by trying to go against your instincts," Zero spoke softly and eased the older boy back into bed. Without realizing it, Kaname found himself listening and obediently complying; laying down and immediately feeling a wave of fatigue hit him again. The silver haired boy pulled the covers over him and turned to go out the door, headed for the bathroom.

"Tenyo, come on girl let's go ask Cross-san if we can buy you some food after I wash up," he said and the husky pup instantly perked up and began following her master out the door. Kaname sighed softly at the sight, thinking that it was absolutely adorable how much Zero was taking a liking towards the puppy. Before they were out of the room though, he called out to the boy.

"Zero-kun," he said and saw Zero hault in his steps and turn to face him halfway.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"If you ever have nightmares again you can come talk to me about them okay? Wherever or whenever doesn't matter, I'm here." He said and closed his eyes before waiting for a reply; it wasn't as if he was going to get an immediate one anyway. Zero simply stood in the doorway with an expression portraying genuine shock.

_**I am here.**_

That voice and Kaname's had sounded…so familiar, so…the same.

Zero shook his head off the thought. 'Yeah right.' He thought to himself and proceeded towards the bathroom.

~*xXx*~

Zero, Yuki, and Cross sat at the table in the dining room eating breakfast as the brown eyed girl chatted happily about how yesterday was the best day that ever happened. Cross added in his own viewpoints from time to time and he and Yuki shared some laughs from recalling silly events that had played out. Zero, however, remained mostly silent as he munched on a hot pocket. His mind was filled with thoughts about last _night _rather than yester_day_. He couldn't remember some parts, mainly the ones that took place after he had gone back to sleep from Kaname waking him from a nightmare. From that point on, he could only remember bits and pieces of his dream.

It had been extremely terrifying at first as he found himself in the same scenario as all the others; running from a horrible monster as it tried to devour him. Every time would be the same, he would run, he would fall, the monster would close in on him, and would suck him dry as agonizing pain engulfed him before his painful death. Zero squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment. That was usually the part that would send him into a crying hysteria and lead to an unmanly display of urinating on himself in the middle of the night. He was only thankful that he had managed to keep him screams of pain from getting too loud so as not to wake Yuki or, God forbid, his doting "daddy."

Suddenly, Zero blinked his eyes open and stared hard at the mahogany table top. Last night's nightmare had been different however, because instead of being tortured slowly and painfully, he was saved by a mysterious young man. Yes, he remembered that part clearly now. He had been dying and was about to accept his cruel fate when he was suddenly placed into the warm arms of a stranger and carried gently away from the beast that had threatened his life.

_**Shh, Zero, it's okay.**_

_**I am here.**_

The words that had been spoken to him with such care and affection dripping from every word had warmed his frightened heart. The young man had healed him, quite oddly he might add. The older boy had licked Zero's wound clean and somehow had healed it. He could already tell that it was a vampire whom had saved him, but he couldn't understand why. Weren't they all supposed to be bad, violent creatures that only preyed on the weak for fun?

No, not this one anyway. His gestures were soft and gentle, making sure that Zero wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. The voice that spoke kind words to him was smooth as silk and had a relaxed edge to it. Yes, as he had been then, Zero was sure that the vampire had meant him no harm, but he did regret one thing. He didn't know the boy's name and wasn't able to get a glimpse of his face. Wait. Not all of that was true.

"_**I am immortal."**_

That was the answer he had been given wasn't it? So he was a vampire, this savior of his. It was an interesting prospect to ponder on, but Zero shook his head clearing it of all thoughts on the matter. He leaned back in his chair and sighed quietly. It didn't matter anyway whether or not he ever found out the boy's identity. After all, it was only a dream even though it felt so painfully real. He was most likely never going to have such a peaceful end to a dream again so what was the point of getting all worked up over someone who didn't even exist?

No point at all, really. However, he did notice one thing. The young man had thick wavy, brown hair. It had tickled his face and gave off a scent so familiar that Zero could have sworn the name of the person was right on the tip of his tongue. He also noticed a small smile aimed towards him that had him thinking he was in heaven. But oh, who in the world did he know who could smile like that? Who had those wavy chocolate, brown tresses, and whose silky smooth voice could calm his fears in a heartbeat and lull him into a peaceful dream filled sleep? It sure as hell wasn't Cross and Yuki was a girl. That only left…

No. That was almost impossible. No, it _was_ impossible. Simply unthinkable really.

_Kaname._

The name popped into the silver haired boy's head before he had a chance to stop it. However, the thought itself was completely improbable and he would have found himself laughing at his own stupidity had he not have been in the presence of Yuki and Kaien.

'_But then how else do you explain waking up in his arms?'_ a nagging little voice made itself known deep in his subconscious. It was right. He had distinctly remembered falling asleep on the floor next to his bead, and Zero was quite sure that he was not capable of sleep walking. So then, how had he ended up next to Kaname in such an intimate position? Could his assumptions have possibly been correct and the pureblood had actually put him there?

The idea still seemed completely out of character for the older boy and Zero found himself doubting it more and more by the minute. Kaname wasn't the young man from his dream, he wasn't the one who had said those kind words to him, and he hadn't pulled Zero into bed with him.

'_Then how did you get there?'_ the small voice asked.

The silver haired boy just shrugged to himself nonchalantly and continued eating his breakfast. Maybe he was more prone to sleep walking than he had originally thought.

Zero didn't know why at the moment, but suddenly the thought of Kaname not being the person from his dream, made him just a little bit upset; sad even. He was so wrapped up in trying to figure out why that he didn't hear Cross trying to get his attention.

"Zero!" the man shouted again snapping the young boy out of his thoughts. Zero blinked.

"Huh? Oh, gomen Cross-san. What were you saying?" he said after a minute. The man sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Today my dear Zero, you and I are going on a trip to get a small addition added to you. It will help conceal you awakening self," he said in a serious tone for once. Zero nodded in understanding and was suddenly grateful that Yuki had finished her breakfast and left some time ago. He didn't want her to know what he was just yet. "This certain trip will probably take the rest of the day seeing as it isn't an easy task to perform, so I feel that we should leave immediately. Please tell Kaname of our arrangements when returning to your room." He finished and Zero nodded both standing and leaving the table to get ready.

Zero stepped into his room silently and headed towards his closet. He pulled out a dark green hoodie and slid it on over his while shirt, zipping it up in a flash. Putting on his black shoes, he went over to his bed where Kaname slept and shook the vampire gently. A small groan of protest was heard before said pureblood rolled over to face Zero; blinking sleepily at him. _'He looks so cute like that.' _Zero thought to himself and then froze. Hold on. Did he just think Kaname Kuran, pureblood prince…cute? Eggnog. The eggnog from yesterday must have really stuck with him. Slowly Zero spoke to the confused vampire.

"Kaname, Cross-san and I are going to be going out for today. We'll be back later on tonight so if it's not too much to ask, would you be able to watch Yuki for a few hours? Mrs. Momo-yama should be around later in case you want to go home." He stated and waited for the pureblood's reply.

Kaname's eyes suddenly lit up, fully awake now. Where was Zero going that was going to take him so long to get back? He wasn't sure he liked this idea of him not knowing so much. Yuki would be worried sick about him the whole time. Yes, Yuki would, of course. (A/N I'm not buying it.)

"Where are you going?" he asked the younger boy softly and searched the depths of those innocent lilac eyes. Zero shifted nervously under the intense gaze. It was as if Kaname was searching his soul and breaking down barriers that weren't supposed to go down so easily.

"Um, Cross-san wants to take me somewhere. You know, it's his whole idea of a father son bonding experience," he lied and immediately felt a stab of guilt for doing so. Kaname could tell that Zero was lying from the way the boy's eyes suddenly turned a darker shade of purple and looked painfully guilty. He didn't like that look, it was as if Zero was becoming terribly self conscious and wanted to crawl under a rock. Putting on a reassuring smile for him, Kaname responded.

"Well, we all know how eccentric Cross-san can be. He just wants to spend time with you, by all means go and have fun. I'll watch Yuki for you until you get back." He said and began to sit up to which Zero immediately protested.

"No, you don't have to get up, Yuki will most likely stay in her room or come in here. Just go back to sleep for now!" he said urgently before the pureblood had time to rise all the way. Kaname looked at the boy with mildly wide eyes at the sudden outburst. Zero flushed a light pink hue and looked away. _'What the heck was that?'_ he wondered to himself. H only turned back around when he heard soft chuckles emitting from the pureblood that was now standing in front of him.

Kaname reached out before the boy could respond and hugged him close. Needless to say, Zero was confused. Why was Kaname hugging him?

"You can be so adorable sometimes, Zero-kun," the older boy whispered and nuzzled his nose into Zero's soft silver hair. The blush adorning the younger boy's face deepened considerably and he found himself stuttering like a school girl. Kaname merely chuckled again and patted the boy's head affectionately before letting go. To him, it was the most precious sight watching as Zero tried to form words but only increased his blush. Before he could humiliate himself any further, the silver haired boy heard Cross call him from the front door and he found himself having to leave Kaname's calming presence.

The pureblood only smiled softly and gave a small "goodbye" as Zero exited the room.

He didn't know why, but the younger boy couldn't help but be excited for his return. Not just to see Yuki or Tenyo, but mainly because he wanted to be in Kaname's presence again. There was something about the pureblood that soothed him immensely, and he couldn't help the small shy smile that played on his lips as he and Cross exited the house for the evening.

~*xXx*~

Back in Zero's room, Kaname was thinking similar thoughts and couldn't wait for Zero to come back. He really couldn't figure out why, but he wanted to hold the boy in his arms again and watch him get all flustered over the close contact. The blush that always formed on his face made him look so irresistibly adorable. Sighing softly, Kaname laid back down on Zero's bed, inhaling the boy's scent and wrapping it around himself. _'So soft and innocent. Zero is so unbelievably pure and kind hearted. I wonder what he thinks of me. I hope he knows that he can come to me for anything. Whether he has nightmares or simply wants to talk.' _Kaname thought to himself and slowly closed his eyes, picturing the face of the boy from last night as he slept peacefully beside him.

"I truly hope he knows that I am here to protect him…that I will care for him should he ever need it." He mumbled to himself.

'_**I hope he knows that I am his immortal guardian.'**_

* * *

~FIN! For now! Lol Sooooooooo how was it? I know it isn't that good…or that long…and has been posted late at night here…but other than that…was it okay? I'm so sorry I had a lot of homework today so it kind of threw me off from typing this so I decided to award you with some adorable fluffyness! Btx that was zero's dream in the italics and yea I guess you can figure it out. Oh and before I forget…I had a deleted scene I want to present because I don't know if it really should have gone in or not. I thought it was going to disrupt the flow of everything. Soooo yea. Oh well here it is!

DELETED SCENE

"Ichiru?" he mumbled sleepily. Kaname froze, an unidentified feeling crept itself into his chest and he didn't like it one bit. 'Who the hell is Ichiru?' he thought bitterly to himself but didn't let it show on his facial expression.

Without realizing it, he pulled the silver haired boy closer, meshing their bodies together.

"I'm not Ichiru, Zero," Kaname spoke in a low, serious tone. " I am Kaname." Zero seemed to suddenly snuggle into the crook of Kaname's neck, causing a light blush to appear on the pureblood's face.

"Ka-na-me," Zero breathed softly and soon resumed sleeping.

DELETED SCENE END

Then it would have continued from there with slight modifications to the story line. Was it wise to cut it out or not? Oh well whatever haha. Thank you to everybody who voted on my poll! It is now closed and the results are…*drumroll* SWEET INNOCENCE SHOULD CONTINUE A LITTLE LONGER! Lol somebody actually voted for the one saying I don't give a flying finger as long as there's sex in the story haha. But yes, thank you all and I promise to make a better chapter next. I will keep them young for about another chapter and a half maybe. Then they will be like you know, early teens and finally onward to Cross Academy, cool? Let me know how you like the flow. Next chapter will be dramatic as Zero let's just a little bit of his inner fears show! Dun Dun DUN! Lol Well I'll see you next time and thanks for listening to me ramble lol Gomen for any grammer! ;).

Sayonara! ^_^ ~


	5. Kiss Four: Help Me Stand

~No time for my usual ish! I will rant and dedicate at the end of this mondo chapter but I do want to give you a heads up…*drumroll*

SONG DEDICATION! XD

There will be a song in this chapter dedicated to all of my reviewers (for whom I would be nothing without! ^_^)

PRESENTING SONG: Stand Up (Mob Action Remix) By: Superchick

Before you begind thinking…'SonamySistah you idiot! A song will totally ruin this! I will kill you if we ever meet in real life!' You have to really read the lyrics! They sound like Zero! Especially the beginning! Also if you want to hear the song, go on YouTube and type in AnimeSistah96. My vids should pop up so click on my name and in my Favorites is a video called Anime-Stand Up. Ignore the song at the beginning it's…creepy. DON'T WATCH MY VIDEOS THOUGH! THEY SUCK ROYALLY! But yea so I hope that regardless of this song you love this chapter! ^_^ ENJOY! ~

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama.

*Now there really is no P.S. this time…*crickets chirp* ok then let's get started!*

* * *

Kiss Four: Help Me Stand

'_I wonder…how will he react when he sees me? I can't help but think that he won't like it.'_ A soft sigh was emitted as the boy walked towards the front door ahead of his adoptive father. _'Well, I can't do anything about it now, but Kaname please…accept me.' _Swallowing a forming feeling of nervousness being created in the pit of his stomach, Zero trekked through the snow with Kaien to the front door and prepared to enter the house_. 'I can't let this bother me…even if he does hate me. I mean…who would blame him?' _

A key in the lock.

A click.

The door opened.

'_I can't breathe.'_

**~*xXx*~**

"Mrs. Momo-yama should I put in more flour?" Yuki asked as she mixed cake batter in the kitchen with the spoken to woman who smiled gently at her. (A/N Did that sentence even remotely make any sense?)

"No, that should be enough, Yuki-chan. Try putting the eggs in now." She said and turned to the young pureblood boy standing next to her awaiting instructions. "And you, Kaname-sama, can start making the lemonade, but wash your hands first." Kaname nodded and walked off to the bathroom.

A click from the door sounded through the house and Yuki's head automatically turned in the direction of the front door.

"Zero and Cross-san are home!" she chirped happily and walked towards the doorway to greet them. She stopped in mid step, however, when she caught a glimpse of Zero as he came through the door. He looked the same as he did when he had left the house earlier except for a new addition adorning the left side of his neck.

An intricate pattern had been placed there, the lines going around making something resembling a spiky cross. The spiked ends stuck out from behind a normal looking cross that was surrounded on all four sides with tiny knives. The image was fairly big and took up a reasonable portion of the boy's neck. On closer examination, some may have found it quite intriguing and a beautiful piece of body art to marvel at, but Yuki Cross merely flipped out.

"Eh? Zero, wh-what is that?" she shrieked and pointed to the design upon his neck. He gave her a blank look but on the inside he was highly amused at the girl's antics.

"It's a tattoo, Yuki. A tattoo." He stated plainly and even if he had seen her coming, he still wouldn't have been prepared for it. She rushed forward towards him and latched her small hands to the front of his jacket. The petite girl stared intently at the tattoo for a few seconds before starting to shake Zero back and forth harshly. The boy swore he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Why did you get a tattoo? All of the kids at school already avoid you because they think that you're kind of mean! Why did you give them another reason to avoid you? I don't like it when you're avoided, Zero! It makes me sad that you don't have more friends because you're really a nice person, and now that you have this you'll be even lonelier! Now they'll all think you're a delinquent!" the girl ranted and pulled at her hair in frustration. Cross and Zero stared on at her antics, both minds wandering aimlessly.

'_So if I get a tattoo that makes me a delinquent? Yuki you're so weird,'_ the silver haired boy thought to himself as he desperately tried to pry the girl's hands off of him. Perhaps then, the world would stop shaking.

Kaien closed the front door behind him and chuckled at the sight. If Zero wasn't really starting to suffocate, he might have gone to get a camera so he could record the moment and show it to them when they got older, but alas, the boy was starting to weaken under the death grip. It was then that he looked past the two children and spotted Kaname standing at the end of the hallway eyeing Zero closely. No doubt that he was trying to figure out what was on the boy's neck and what exactly had possessed Kaien to let him get it in the first place.

The man pulled Yuki away from Zero gently, finally allowing the young boy to catch his breath and breathe properly again. He then turned to Yuki and explained the situation to her.

"Yuki this is not any ordinary tattoo and it is most certainly nothing delinquent-like or bad in any way. It is merely a prayer meant to protect our dear Zero from harm," he said, mainly directing the last part to Kaname, who seemed to relax a little bit, but not fully.

Never the less, the young pureblood gave a small nod as his thanks and Kaien ushered Zero towards the bathroom to wash his hands for dinner.

The boy made protest until Kaien let him go himself and took Yuki into the kitchen with him to check on the meal and Mrs. Momo-yama. The petite girl cast an apologetic glace towards Zero before smiling brightly and disappearing, along with Cross, behind the wall.

Zero shook his head and ran a pale hand through his hair, sighing in relief. 'That was certainly something. Who knew Yuki could be that strong, she nearly shattered my collarbone.' He thought and turned in the direction of the bathroom but stopped abruptly when he sighted Kaname standing a little ways ahead of him. The pureblood had a calm and unreadable expression on his face, but something about the way those wine brown were scanning were scanning his features, made Zero uneasy. That sinking feeling from earlier was back and the boy found that he couldn't bring himself to look Kaname in the eye. It was as if… he feared rejection from the older boy, as silly as that may sound.

Taking a deep breath and continuing forward, Zero found the resolve to approach the pureblood slowly until they were face to face. Knowing he had to, the younger boy forced himself to look up into Kaname's eyes with a shy gaze and had to keep himself from looking away.

"I'm back," Zero managed to squeak out without having too much trouble and waited for the pureblood's reply. There was none, however, as the pureblood grabbed Zero's wrist and hauled him off down the hall. He turned the corner and headed for Zero's bedroom. "K-Kaname what are you doing?" the younger boy questioned as he tried to keep pace with the obviously agitated vampire.

Kaname did not answer him though. Instead, he kept on towards the room with a determined look on his face. _'Forgive me if I'm scaring you Zero, but this is something urgent. I can only hope that I am completely wrong on the matter.'_ The pureblood thought to himself and briefly closed his eyes.

'_Please…let me be wrong.'_

**~*xXx*~**

Kuran Kaname didn't know what to think when he saw Zero and Cross enter the house. His first reaction was going to be to rush straight to the younger boy and issue him a warm welcome home, but as soon as he saw the tattoo on his neck, all movement became impossible for Kaname_. 'Thant symbol,'_ he had thought to himself as his mind conjured up some long lost information on it that he had obtained sometime in his life, regarding the image. (A/N Okay bear with me, I'm about to tweak the Kiryuu tattoo history.)

The most obvious part of the tattoo was the normal cross surrounded by small daggers at each end. That was no big deal seeing as it was the usual symbol that the hunters chose to be marked by. The upsetting part was the spiked cross that lay behind it. Kaname was almost 100% sure that there shouldn't be any spikes whatsoever on that image. Having a double cross was already pushing it, but that could have just been a result of Zero's individuality as a young hunter and he could have simply chosen that to be his own personal mark.

No, the fact that the second cross was outlined in spikes is what drove Kaname for a loop. There was more to that tattoo than just being a prayer. True it very well was one, but it was of a different kind that had a much bigger purpose than just slowing the descent of a person to Level E status. The symbol was much too intricate and carefully positioned in the exact place where the bite had occurred. Usually it shouldn't matter where the image was placed, as most people would most definitely want to hide the fact that they were bitten by a pureblood, especially if that person was a hunter. Also, Zero was a just a child, he wasn't allowed a tattoo and even if he was, Cross was a decent man and would at least have the courtesy to have it placed on a hidden part of the body.

No, there was something special about the tattoo, something meaningful enough to make it mandatory to place it within view of anyone who happens to look Zero's way.

Now, Kaname was never one to forget anything and he wracked his brain for information on the symbol. He knew that there were only a select few tattoo prayers that could thwart the power of a pureblood's bite temporarily. As a matter of fact, he was sure that there weren't more than a handful in the entire known history of vampires and hunters. That meant that Cross had to have taken Zero to a secluded place where only an extremely wise hunter would know how to place, draw, and seal the prayer there with expert skill.

This only fueled Kaname's questions.

First off, what pureblood could be that powerful as to have made Cross go to all the trouble for such an intricate design? The man had neglected to tell him the name of the vampire that had attacked the Kiryuu household some three weeks ago, and now that one little detail was getting to him. The reason being was he was starting to remember where he had read about the spiked cross. It was in an old book in his father's study.

The young pureblood prince had been bored that day and opted to read whatever struck his interest. The book had been about old rituals, sealing spells, charms, bites, and mating techniques. (A/N Whatever perverted thoughts you have…keep em coming lol) The spiked cross had shown up on some page or another and didn't stand out at the time, but now Kaname was very glad he had superb memory even for a vampire.

It seemed that the cross was the symbol of a certain mating technique that could take some time to complete. It would take a good few years at the least. It seemed to be one of the strongest bonding techniques that the book was able to explain, and only a fully accomplished and matured pureblood could even think of starting the process for if messed up, it could unintentionally kill the person it is being given to. But what in the world would Zero be doing with that mark? If he was being bonded to someone then he would only have that mark on his neck. There would be no need for a second hunter cross to be placed over the spiked one. But, a more important thought came to Kaname. Who would kill off the most accomplished hunters ever known and then mark their child as a potential mate? It didn't make any sense at all.

Kaname's eyes suddenly narrowed at the thought_. 'Actually, a better way to phrase that is, why in the hell would someone have the audacity to mark Zero without his permission? I bet he has no idea what the symbol on his neck truly entices. When I find who did this to him I'll…'_ he froze, standing perfectly still in the hallway, a calm expressionless mask covering his features. _'What was I about to think just now? Why am I even mad in the first place? It's not like Zero was mine or something. He could be marked by dozens of purebloods and I shouldn't feel a thing about it. But if that's the case, why do I feel the strong need to decapitate someone? Maybe… it's because…Yuki cares for him so much. After all, I'm bound to like some of the things she does. So maybe I just think its wrong that Zero didn't get to choose. That must be it…it has to be.' _Kaname thought and without him knowing it, Zero had made his way towards him and was now speaking to him. He tried to listen, he really did, but when he saw that tattoo up close, all reason went to hell.

A hot feeling began to make itself known in Kaname's stomach. It was wreaking havoc on his conscience and making him incredibly angry. Though his face didn't show it, he was sure that his eyes could have killed the next person to piss him off even further. He vaguely registered the worried look that Zero was giving him as his mind went ballistic with thoughts of ripping whoever turned Zero into a marked Level D, to shreds. Kaname acted purely on the feelings fueling him at the moment and grabbed Zero's wrist, practically dragging the boy down the hallway. The questions as to why, that were being directed towards him, went unanswered as the pureblood kept his eyes forward.

He was afraid that if he got another glimpse of that tattoo, he might do something regrettable. This was ridiculous! How come it was upsetting him this much? It was like he had thought earlier, Zero wasn't his. He never was, hell he had just met the boy a few days ago so why was he so damn angry?

All Kaname could think about was getting to Zero's bedroom. He wanted answers, but first, he needed to examine the actual cause of his anger. He had to be sure. There was no point in getting all worked up if the tattoo wasn't even what he thought it was.

Gripping Zero's wrist a little tighter than what was comfortable; Kaname made a turn down the hallway and opened the door to the silver haired boy's bedroom. He knew that Zero was confused and most likely scared out of his young mind, but this was something Kaname found that he couldn't be patient and/or gentle about. His emotions were getting the best of him and he could almost feel his aura getting darker with each heartbeat.

**~*xXx*~**

Upon hearing the door to the room swing open, Tenyo's head perked up from its current position on Zero's pillow, and her tail began to wag when she caught sight of her young master. However, something seemed wrong to her. Not only was her master looking unhappy and just a little bit scared, but she could have sworn she felt an ominous chill as the older boy in front of him led her master inside. The little husky cocked her head to the side in a confused manner then quickly moved aside when the older boy set her master down on the bed. The puppy gave a soft yip and then curled up into a ball on Zero's lap, relishing in the familiar warmth that she had already gotten so attached to. Zero laid a hand to rest on her back as he gazed up at Kaname who was pacing the room, looking incredibly upset.

Suddenly, wine brown eyes fixed themselves on the infamous tattoo residing on the younger boy's neck and lingered there, the pureblood's body coming to a complete hault. Zero shifted nervously. Why was Kaname acting so strange? Did the tattoo really look that bad? Zero was kind of beginning to like it but the way that Kaname was staring so heatedly at it was unnerving and the silver haired boy found that he wasn't particularly fond of the imprint anymore. Dropping his gaze, Zero closed his eyes and exhaled. 'I knew he wouldn't like it in the first place. Why couldn't Cross-san get something more subtle? Also, why does it have to be on my neck in the first place? More importantly, why is Kaname acting so weird? Why am I concerned in the first place? Great, I'm getting a headache. I can't stand this any longer!' he thought to himself and locked gazes with the pureblood. He took a deep breath and spoke in the calmest tone he could muster.

"Kaname, will you please tell me what's going on already? Are you…mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a firm yet soft voice and could see some reason come back into Kaname's eyes. The pureblood blinked his eyes a few times before answering.

"Uh, no Zero-kun you didn't do anything wrong, my apologies. I just got a little worked up is all. Something has been troubling me for a while and I need to get to the bottom of it. I didn't mean to make you feel as if you had done something wrong." He responded and kneeled down to the younger boy's level. He reached his arms out and hugged Zero.

The silver haired boy blushed softly at the gesture but managed to hug back gently and felt Kaname's face near his neck. A nervous shiver ran up his spine at the thought of the pureblood biting him. Zero mentally shook his head clear of that thought. Kaname would never do that to him. He wasn't like that…that beast that had tormented him. Zero did, however, feel something wet glide across the area of skin where his pulsing vein was. (A/N or is it an artery?) His breath hitched in his throat as he felt two small points graze his neck as if searching for the right place to…

"K-Kaname?" Zero whispered, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. Kaname heard him and blinked. He immediately closed his mouth. What had come over him? Had he really been about to bite Zero? Damn, he was no better than the lowlife that had originally turned the boy. Placing a soft _butterfly kiss_ to the younger boy's neck, Kaname pulled back and smiled sheepishly at Zero. Needless to say, the silver haired boy was blushing furiously now and tried to hide his face from Kaname by looking away.

The pureblood brought his hand up to cup the smaller boy's left cheek and turned his bright pink face towards him.

"I'm sorry Zero-kun," he began. "I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry I will never bite you against your will. Hold me to that, okay?" he asked and Zero found himself nodding out of pure trust in the pureblood before him.

"Okay I'll hold you to it." Kaname smiled softly and nuzzled the boy's hair affectionately. Poor Zero blushed a new and found himself lightly pushing the vampire away. "Kaname!" he whined halfheartedly and only blushed harder when he felt the pureblood's hot breath on his ear when he whispered.

"You are so adorable, Zero-_kun_." He whispered stressing his tone on "kun," and leaned back to see the boy's reaction. He was awarded with a bright pink hue covering the beautiful pale features of Zero's face and a cute pout forming on his face. Kaname chuckled lightly and pulled Zero up, accidentally making Tenyo topple off the boy's lap and land on the blue carpeting. The puppy shook her head, a bit dazed at the sudden disturbance. Zero chuckled and picked her up. He scratched her behind the ears and walked towards the door.

"Come on Kaname; let's go get something to eat. You too, Tenyo." He said softly and walked out. Kaname's smile faltered as soon as the boy was out of sight.

Earlier he had not intended to go so far as almost biting Zero. His instincts seemed to have a mind of their own recently and acted out of line. He was originally trying to decipher any kind of hint as to who bit Zero, or just how serious that tattoo was. To his dismay, the symbol was everything he had feared. Zero had been marked as the mate of a pureblood and he didn't even know it. For reasons beyond him, this made Kaname extremely angry and sad at the same time. He closed his eyes to try to regain himself but it was no use.

His thoughts began to wander again and he found himself being engulfed by a feeling he wasn't used to. It scared and thrilled him all at the same time. Almost simultaneously, images of Zero being bitten by an unknown person flooded his mind. He pictured that person sucking Zero's blood, them being mated, them doing the actual mating act. What the worst part was was that Zero seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. _'NO!'_ he shouted in his mind.

_**Crack.**_

Zero was _his _to bite. No one else's.

_**Crack.**_

Zero was _his_ to fluster. No one else would make him happy like that.

_**Crack.**_

He was the _only one_ that Zero would ever be allowed to ma-

Stop.

Shaking his head, Kaname steadied himself mentally and rubbed his temples. He didn't even want to dwell on what he had almost thought. Sighing, he looked over at Zero's bedroom window. It had some subtle cracks in it here and there, nothing he couldn't replace before the boy noticed. So the pureblood prince walked out of the room towards the dining room.

There was no mistaking the painful feeling he had now.

**~*xXx*~**

Dinner had gone smoothly as everyone engaged in casual conversation and the house was filled with laughter from occasionally jokes. The night was going smoothly and seemed to only have been getting better until Kaname got a call saying that he was to return home immediately. The mood quickly died as Yuki and Kaien protested strongly to his departure. Zero himself, was unable to mask the sadness that was displayed on his face.

Kaname apologized many times as in the end, he had to leave. Kaien and Yuki gave him a bone crushing hug as he was about to walk out the door. Zero came up after and held out his hand for Kaname to shake, but the pureblood merely smirked and pulled the boy in for a hug.

Kaien was so going to tease them about this for the rest of their unnatural lives.

Zero blushed mildly but hugged back in the end and let go reluctantly when he remembered that they were being watched. Tenyo yipped at Kaname's feet and he bent down to pet her on the head.

"You be good and watch over Zero-kun and Yuki for me, Tenyo." He said and the husky barked as an answer, a confident spark in her eyes shone brightly. Bidding everyone one last farewell, Kaname exited the house and traveled down the driveway to the limo parked for him out front.

Zero missed him already.

**~*xXx*~**

Later on that night, Zero lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been rudely awakened by another nightmare. This time, there was no young and kind vampire to swoop in and save him. He had been caught, tormented, and ripped apart. If anything, the nightmare had progressed into something else entirely and now Zero was too afraid to even close his eyes anymore. He had been staring at the same black spot on his ceiling for two hours straight.

Tenyo slept soundly next to him on his bed as he lay awake. Zero's thoughts sometime s traveled to Kaname subconsciously. The thoughts of waking up in the pureblood's arms safe and sound almost lulled him back to sleep every time, but he would stop them before he shut his eyes.

'_I can't take this anymore. These nightmares will be the death of me. I just…I just want Kaname to be back here again. When he was here…my nightmares left me alone. I wonder why? Maybe nightmares fear purebloods too haha.'_ He joked to himself and rolled over on his side.

_**Livin' in this nightmare  
Destroyin' my dreams  
Hauntin' to myself  
What regret keeps hunting me**_

Silent tears began to cascade down Zero's cheeks as he thought of the nightmare that kept haunting him. The memories it brought with it were getting to him and he found himself curling up into a small ball in his bed. The movement jarred Tenyo awake and she quickly scampered to her master's side. She whined softly sensing his distress and nuzzled his face.

Zero smiled gratefully at her and hugged her close. Tenyo licked the tears from Zero's cheek and looked at him with sympathy. It broke her little heart to see her master in such pain. She wished that the older boy was there again. He was able to make her master happy again. She wished for him to come back now more than ever.

_**But can I change my ways  
Of counting the days  
That keep on fadin' away  
I keep losing today**_

Zero pet his puppy softly, her soft breathing and nuzzles of affection comforting him to an extent. He couldn't keep doing this. Some way or another, he would have to end these nightmares for good, but he was afraid. So very afraid of just what he might find. He was almost certain that if he tried to find out why that vampire attacked his family, it would bring him nothing but more grief he didn't need.

He looked across the room to the clock on his desk. _2:47am_ it read in small red numbers. He had been laying in the bed all night, not being able to sleep for fear of another nightmare.

This was escalating into something he wasn't sure he could handle. His fear was getting worse by the day, and he could only pray that it didn't get to the point where he feared all vampires.

Mainly a certain pureblood he had come to know and…care for.

_**When it's gone  
And the hourglass falls  
Will I have more than regret to show for it all  
Or will I wake up and start living my dreams  
Instead of lettin' this nightmare take control of me  
**_

Zero sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his palms. Sighing heavily, he made his way down the hall towards the bathroom and started the shower. He stripped his clothes and stepped inside, letting the hot water cascade over his body as he had done many times before. The hot water always seemed to wash away his fears.

All of his inner turmoil.

All of his worries.

All of his sins.

_**Live today through the future's lens  
Don't wanna wish you could rewind and play it again**_

Tears were shed as Zero rested his back against the shower tiles. He felt a headache coming on as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax a little_. 'Will I ever feel safe again?' he thought to himself. 'Even here with Yuki and Cross-san I feel…alone.'_

Sliding down to the tiled floor, the silver haired boy pulled his knees to his chest and cried harder.

'_Where are you my immortal guardian?'___

Stand up write the soundtrack for your life  
It doesn't happen to you, you happen to life  
Stand up, do something with your life  
It doesn't happen to you, you happen to life

An hour later, Zero finally managed to get up out of the shower and return to his room. He had cried all of his tears and was now tired as all hell. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Every time he would, he could see the blood, the teeth, that horrible face. It was too much to risk.

Zero's soul was breaking.

_**You're bored, gotta wonder if there's more  
Waiting for the dream life you thought you had in store.  
Trying to feel something you can chase a life that's thrilla  
Living on the edge drinking smoking dream killers.  
Couldabeen shouldabeen wouldabeen..  
what might your life have been  
Today you're not a has-been, but at your life's end  
will you have regrets then? I have regrets then.  
Are you ok with today if tomorrow is the**_ _**end?  
**_  
Pulling on just his pajama shirt, Zero lay down once again and let Tenyo snuggle up to him. He made a mental note to spoil her rotten for caring so much. The husky licked his cheek and snuggled closer. '_She reminds me of Kaname,'_ Zero thought and stroked the puppy's soft silver, gray fur. _'She's kind and very caring. Bothe she and Kaname seem to look out for me. Tenyo. That name really surprised me. She…really does act like and angel. Thank you so much Kaname, and Yuki, too.' _

_**Live today through the future's lens  
Don't wanna wish you could rewind and play it again**_

'_I wonder…just where is Kaname right now? It must be fun to be able to travel anywhere you want to. Maybe someday he'll take us all with him. Nah, who am I kidding? Kaname doesn't have time for that. I bet he was really pushing it by just staying here a few days.' _Zero sighed and looked out his window. _'The sun is coming up. Just great, more sunshine. Maybe if there's more snow, Yuki, Kaname, Tenyo, and I could play together again. Sun, go away please.'_

_**Stand up write the soundtrack for your life  
It doesn't happen to you, you happen to life  
Stand up, do something with your life  
It doesn't happen to you, you happen to life  
**_

Tenyo stretched and yawned in Zero's arms. She looked up to see her master looking out his window. His eyes were the epitome of tired. She wished that there was something she could do. Where was that older boy when he was needed? Why didn't he stay longer? Next time he came, she vowed to never let him leave, or at the very least make him take her and her master with him.

_**We're all scared, gotta wonder what's out there,  
Shooting down the ones who did what we wish we dared  
Everybody's scared to Karaoke in the open  
Afraid we're not as special as what we might be hoping so we're frozen haven't chosen  
just going through the motions  
Faith and belief, courage overrule emotions  
Stand up and be counted for something when it's time  
Decide where you stand, take your hands raise em high **_The silver haired by sighed sleepily. Against his will, his eyelids were beginning to close on their own. He was barely able to keep them open, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to stop them. He had been wishing and hoping that his dreams were filled with Kaname, Yuki, and Tenyo. He really did_. 'If I could have just one good dream for the rest of my life. I would want it to be of them all smiling together. And maybe…just maybe…my immortal guardian would be there with them. He said he would protect me.'_ Zero rolled onto his back and smiled at the ceiling.

"I'm waiting," he whispered in the dark.

_**Live today through the futures lens  
Don't wanna wish you could reset and play it again **_A small smile graced Zero's lips as he finally let his eyes droop and began to breath in and out calmly. It was a big risk that he was taking, but he had to try. As they say, no pain no gain. He pulled Tenyo closer to him, whom happily cuddled into his small chest, and began to let sleep claim him.

'_Kaname…please…watch over me. You and…my immortal guardian.'_ Was his last coherent thought before sleep took over and Zero Kiryuu was plunged into a world of darkness.

_**Stand up write the soundtrack for your life  
It doesn't happen to you, you happen to life  
Stand up, do something with your life  
**_

**~*xXx*~**

Kaname felt a smile grace his lips as he sat in his room doing some paperwork. He could have sworn he just felt Zero call out to him, asking for guidance. So the pureblood relaxed himself in his chair and let his aura drifted outwards. Not enough to unsettle anyone, but enough to travel a long distance towards someone whom he cared so deeply for. When he was finished, he sat back up straight and continued on with the paperwork.

"Sweet dreams…my silver haired angel," Kaname whispered to himself, but through his aura that had been sent to offer comfort, the silver haired angel heard him loud and clear.

_**It doesn't happen to you, you happen to life**_

* * *

~I'm done! OMG MONDO LONG CHAPTER! XD Turned out to be like 12 pages! Still not what I was hoping for but Oh well I really really tried on this! And I'm sorry if the ending was getting kind of boring; it's cuz I was running out of ideas for what to do! Haha Ok then to business! ~

*DEDICATIONS! XD

irmina

LuanRina

im a kitty that luvz sweets

love332

fahaar

idreamer23

Naruta13

Mahmuffinzxx

Ssyc

ThisUsernmeIsVeryCreative

Kipi-chan 13

Chibi death angel

Cagallikushinarafika (what a name XD)

Kaze Kirran

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE! And I will explain about the whole real chapter 5 next chapter plus reveal the results of you know the whole Mpreg issue ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD Goodnigh-morning! 12:00am again lol*

Sayonara!


	6. Kiss Five: Hello Goodbye, Goodbye Hello

~*stretch, yawn, loads gun* Heeeyyy lol Okay I have a mini rant! XD Regarding the Mpreg, I have two choices for you.

1.) Two alternate endings to the story. The first ending would be for Mpreg lovers and the second would be for non Mpreg lovers. They'll be separate altered versions of the last chapter. (Or you could just read both if you're neutral haha)

2.) I finish the story without the Mpreg so it doesn't mess some people up, and then make a sequal with Mpreg. (At the very beginning! XD)

Bonus choice: I take out the last chapter (both Mpreg and non Mpreg) and make them in to two separate one-shots.

So yea there are your choices and there is now a poll on my profile that you can vote on! Okay? Go knock yourselves out! NOT LITERALLY! Lol now then…THANK YOU ALL! XD~

*DEDICATIONS! ^_^

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Oh thank you! XD

Eyes17k: Yeah! Fluff Power! OMG you're the 80th reviewer! *gives bonus cookies* haha hope you enjoy! XD

Redmoon1997: Ooooo I'm a 96 child lol I'm so glad you love this story! Well your wait is over! ^_^

Lovesucks01: *glomp* You're awesome! Yes, it is time for drama, growing up, and especially bonding! Don't worry about the mate thing, I mean when has that ever dissuaded Kaname-sama? Haha He will prevail!

ladiee yami: Yami-san, I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Get ready for some yaoi goodness! Oh and Kaname-sama making his moves lol

Shane: Yo! Teehee I never said Shizuka bit Zero…XD

Kipi-chan13: Hello! ^_^ Oh yes I had a funeral for that window. I really loved that window… lol I need his photographic memory too! XD Muahahaha Kaname-sama must claim his angel! :D

Ada252: Yay! Mpreg lovers UNITE!

KaZe: Oh yea we finally got around to seeing Zero's feelings huh? Haha I get carried away with Kaname-sama's denial lol

xxxDarkenedSkyxxx: Thank you so much! *bows deeply* I know it feels like a long time huh? I just noticed that myself, I mean I started this like a week or 2 ago and just…wow. I'm so glad so many people like it! XD

Kaze Kirran: I'm seriously in love with your name! Oh thank you! *glomp* I was afraid that I described it horribly and people would be like WTF? Haha Yea it's basically the same tattoo he always has haha just described dramatically! Muahahahaha! *thunder and lightning crack*

Jiggary: You're so sweet! TT^TT

Amy-sama90: *bows* I have updated, Amy-sama.

LuanRina: …I LOVE YOU! *ultimate glomp, hug, kiss, cookie* I'm sooo sooo sooooooooo glad I make your life better! You're an incredible lovely being too! XD Yay! I love the lyrics too they make me…mellow lol. Use that imagination! I bet he was being a perv! X3 teehee I had a nosebleed at the hug especially with the fangs! XD *has another nosebleed* Muahahaha! You have a sadistic bastardish side too? O_O I'm glad it wasn't a boring ending and yes, I made it sad. but it will get better for our dear Zero-chan and Kaname-sama! Teepee yes, he had to go so that I can make them grow up! XD Presenting chapter 6! XDDD whoa mini mini rant lol

idreamer23: I'm so honored that you reviewed! I mean you loved it that much? XDDDD You made me freakishly happy! *gives cookies* Please keep enjoying!

Im a kitty that luvz sweets: I luv sweets too. Oh and I can give you my email now! XD precious_cartoon_ This is top secret info! Lol I look forward to your email and if it doesn't show up on FF this time I'll fill something lol

Naruta 13: Don't you worry about the Mpreg ^_^

Mahmuffinzxxx: Yay! One one-shot coming up! XD

Ssyc: I hope I cleared you up! Totally separate stories ahahaha enjoy!

ThisUsernameIsVeryCreative: It really is.

Chibi death angel: *glomp* Mpreg! ^^

Fahaar: teepee My update is here! XD

Cagallikushinarafika: wow…your name is so freakin cool!

*Shoots gun* Man, these Level E's really don't want me to finish the story haha but I will! XD *shoots gun*

WARNING: DRAMA ALERT. MINI TIME SKIP. THEY'RE GETTING OLDER! Lol just thought I'd tell you. We're finally progressing here! Haha okay here we go!

Reviewers: FINALLY! *

* * *

**Kiss Five: You Say Goodbye, and I Say Hell No**

Kuran Kaname sat in the middle of a meeting with the Vampire Council. They were discussing an extremely important topic pertaining to a proposal that Cross Kaien had brought up concerning a school that housed both humans and vampires. The man was well known for his dream of vampires and humans coexisting peacefully, but he had never done something this bold before. The Council had immediately summoned the utmost important heads within the vampire and vampire hunter society.

Thus, the reason why Kaname was there in the first place.

A summit had been called and all of the head council, plus one pureblood, were placed in a high up position overlooking the floor where Kaien Cross stood to make his argument. (A/N Kind of like judges.) The nobles and hunters sat on either side of the room facing Cross with impassive faces as they contemplated his reasoning.

Kaname looked down at the man with a faint hint of compassion on his otherwise perfectly masked features. The only reason being that Kaien reminded him of the days when he was still able to visit the Cross/Kiryuu household. The pureblood sighed softly.

He hadn't been able to go back to that place in over a year.

It was as if he was starting to go into withdrawal because the lack of visits was starting to reflect in his behavior. As usual, the calm boy always managed to keep his emotions in check regardless of what he was going through, but even he discovered that lately, he was less tolerable of the constant vampire meetings and gatherings that seemed to just love his appearance.

Never was Kaname disrespectful, not in this lifetime, but others close to him could always see the longing expression he would give when he gazed out a soft white…snow. They could see the way his eyes glazed over as if remembering something extremely pleasant when seeing the snow covered scenery softly glow in the moonlight. They could see the adoring look he would get when he gazed at something that had a lilac color to it. They could see it, for those were things that no one could cover up no matter how good they claimed to be at hiding emotions.

But no one ever said anything, or pried into Kaname's personal life to try and find what was wrong. The pureblood prince was grateful for that because even if his best friend, Takuma found out, he wouldn't understand. No one would. It was just simply incomprehensible to anyone who wasn't feeling the same. Looking down at Cross Kaien, Kaname couldn't help but want to jump down and demand to be taken back. Back to the Cross/Kiryuu household. Back to his sanctuary. Back to Yuki, the girl he treasured so much. Back to Tenyo, whom Kaname was sure had grown pretty big by now. But above all else, back to that silver haired child who was so innocent. Back to Ze-

"…your decision?" came a voice to his left. Kaname snapped himself out of his daydream to look at the elder vampire sitting next to him. The young pureblood cleared his throat upon realizing that everyone was staring at him, waiting for a response.

"Pardon me?" he asked and the older vampire gave a slight smile. He knew how boring these summoning could be.

"Kuran-sama, I asked, on the matter of Cross Kaien creating an academy for humans and vampires to coexist, what is your decision?" he repeated and Kaname nodded his head in realization. He cast a small glance towards Kaien and gave a ghost of a smile.

"I think it would be a splendid idea seeing as, like my parents, I too feel that vampires and humans should learn to coexist with one another. Also, it this motion is to pass, I will humbly attend the academy myself." He stated strongly, the last part earning soft gasps from the crowd of nobles bellow them. Kaien smiled brightly at the statement.

"We would be honored to have you, Kuran-sama," he said formally, but Kaname made a weird face at him. He never would get used to Cross calling him, Kuran-sama. The pureblood shook the thought away and nodded to the man. The head of the council stood up, making everyone's attention focus on him. He cleared his throat in preparation to speak.

"I think that the decision is clear here. Cross Kaien we have decided that you are hereby allowed to establish an institution dedicated to the co-education of young humans and vampires alike. However, there is one matter that will need to be maintained in order for this occurrence to come to pass. The humans that attend the academy must never be allowed to gain knowledge that vampires attend school with them. Should they ever conclude this, the establishment will immediately be shut down and the humans' memories of our species destroyed. You will then be summoned back here for further action. Is that understood?" he spoke in a voice that was old but strong and firm. Cross was a little bit nervous upon hearing the condition, but he knew that in order to bring to pass his dream, certain conditions must be met. He bowed deeply and spoke.

"I understand your wishes as they will be fulfilled to their utmost potential. Thank you for giving our two races this amazing opportunity to be able to move forward together." He finished and received brief nods from everyone in the council, including Kaname. (A/N Whom is not in the council lol)

Some clear groans or gasps of disgust could be heard from the surrounding nobles, but they dared not say anything against the wishes of not only the council, but their pureblood prince himself. The rest of the council, and Kaname, stood up and bowed in return towards Cross who gave them a happy smile. The head spoke one last thing before residing to his quarters.

"This summons is over, you are all dismissed and will hear further of this meeting in short time." He said as the rest of the council disappeared from sight behind a large oak door. Inside, Kaien jumped for joy as he saw the beginning of something amazing finally start to unfold. _'Now, it's only a matter of time.'_ He thought as he gathered his suit case from the desk he had been at and proceeded out of the room following the nobles out into the nighttime world.

Meanwhile, Kaname was hurrying, as fast as his speed walk would take him, to find and catch up to Kaien before he left. He couldn't take it anymore, and there were no more scheduled events or matters he needed to attend to. Kaname had to go back with Cross. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he didn't catch the overly cheerful man before he left. A little voice in the back of his head kept telling him he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he wasn't able to return to the place that brought him so much peace.

'_Cross-san for the love of Kami, don't leave before I can catch you.'_ He thought and proceeded to exit the building following the older man's scent.

Said man was just starting his car when a dark figure suddenly latched itself onto the driver's side window. Kaien shrieked and ducked down in his seat, earning a confused look from the figure outside the window. Fist met glass as the said person knocked softly to get the man's attention.

Cross lifted his head up slowly and cautiously as he gazed at the person outside of his car. He sat up fully when he had gotten a good look and rolled down the window to talk.

"Kaname! You scared me, don't do that anymore okay?" he said, his face the image of a crying anime character. Kaname never could figure out how the man was able to pull that off. "Now, on lighter terms, how are you? Silly boy, you haven't been to visit us in so long, I was starting to think you didn't like us anymore." He said and the pureblood smiled lightly at the former hunter.

"I apologize for scaring you and for not visiting often. I have been extremely busy in my affairs and just simply had no time. However, I do wish to accompany you home tonight. I know it is on ridiculously short notice, but I have wanted to visit for so long and I may never get a good chance to again for some time. So I humbly ask to be able to visit your home tonight." He said and waited for Kaien's reaction which was a cheerful smile and the sound of the passenger door unlocking.

"You are always welcome anytime, Kaname. Hop in, it's a school night but knowing Zero and Yuki, they're probably up late watching music videos on T.V." he said and swore he saw the pureblood glow in an unspoken happiness.

Kaname climbed into the passenger side and buckled in, even if it was just for show. He looked out the front window with eyes that showed true excitement as Kaien put the car in reverse, turned towards the road, and drove off.

Light conversation was exchanged between the two on the long drive back to the house, most was concentrated on Cross proposed idea. The man was extremely happy that Kaname was going to attend as he had planned to send Yuki and Zero there as well. The said pureblood smile genuinely at this, he couldn't wait to attend school with Zero and Yuki. Thought he would never tell anyone, the former more than the latter. Kaien smiled at the boy's happy expression and found himself in lighter spirits than when he had first left for the summoning earlier that day. _'Yuki and Zero are going to love this surprise I'm bringing home.'_ He thought as they turned onto the street where Kaien lived.

**~*xXx*~**

Yuki sat on the couch in the living room while watching T.V. and petting Tenyo whom was perched on the sofa next to her. Zero could be heard in the kitchen making some edible concoction or another. He carefully added the necessary ingredients as he sauntered around the kitchen listening to his I-pod. The music rocked in his ears as he seemed to mix the ingredients with a beat matching the song.

Yuki heard all of the commotion all the way from the living room and decided to go see what all the hub bub was about. Tenyo followed her with a curious look on her silver face. The puppy wasn't a puppy anymore. She had indeed grown and was of a fairly bigger size with a shining silver/gray coat that anyone could plainly see was very well taken care of.

When the two entered the kitchen, they found Kiryuu Zero dancing around as he finished mixing the ingredients for who knows what. Yuki walked up to him and poked his side to get him to notice her. Said silver haired boy turned to face the girl and paused his music.

"Hey Yuki," he greeted and set the bowl he had been using down. "I'm making a cake, anything special you want on it?" the petite girl smiled happily and clasped her hands together in a cute gesture.

"Could you please put strawberries on it?" she asked and Tenyo braked happily in agreement. Zero gave a small smile and nodded as he turned his music back on then continued what he was doing.

Yuki was now curious as to what he was listening to; after all, Zero had never told her what his favorite music was. Actually, she had no idea he even liked music. The auburn haired girl made a mental note to herself to "borrow" his I-pod later and listen to it.

The said silver haired boy continued with his ministrations until the dough was ready and was placed into the over to bake. Sure, it was strange to be baking a cake in the middle of the night but he had the oddest craving for sugar. Of course, it wasn't the most abnormal occurrence for him these days seeing as the sugar usually kept him up the whole night, for which Zero was very grateful. He had not been able to deal with the nightmares as he had wanted. They continued to come to him just as he was beginning to sleep. The last time he had actually had a decent sleep was about a year ago.

That was the very night when Kana-

Zero shook his head softly. No, he would not think about the pureblood now. He had stopped that long ago for it only added to the nightmares he would experience when he pushed his exhaustion to the limit and his body simply shut down without warning. Those were the scariest times for Zero because he wouldn't be able to wake up after just one nightmare. His body wouldn't let him, thus he would have to endure multiple horrors as he was rendered utterly helpless during that state.

Zero shuddered at the thought and turned to face Yuki and Tenyo who were licking the chocolate contents from the mixing bowl with absolute glee. He smiled at the two and ushered them into the living room so that they could all relax as the cake baked. Zero figured it shouldn't be more than an hour at the most, seeing as it was a fairly small cake, and it would come out with perfect timing since Cross was due back soon.

A Family's Guy played on the screen and Zero immediately switched channels when he heard the theme song, much to Yuki's chagrin. The petite girl narrowed her eyes slightly at him and made a move to grab the romote only to have Zero pull it back out of her reach. She sat back on the couch and puted at her older brother's actions.

"Zero that was A Family's Guy! Change it back, I want to watch it," she tried to reason but the older boy just shook his head slowly and settled on the channel for Adults Swim. (A/N Yeah I'm changing names haha)

"Yuki you know you're too young to watch that show, and Cross-san would kill me if he caught us watching it. Besides I seem to recall you learning a few new words the last time you watched it. Cross-san nearly had my as-butt," he said quickly covering the curse that was about to emit from his mouth. The auburn haired girl only pouted further and trained her attention to the cartoon, Naruta. She mumbled something about the words not being as bad as everyone let on and then let herself get engulfed in the storyline.

Zero rolled his eyes and relaxed into the couch. Tenyo bounded on to his lap where she settled herself and the boy bet her softly. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered last year when Yuki and Ka-that pureblood had given her to him. That had been one of the best Christmases Zero had had in a while and the memories from it seemed to always pop into his head at random times. It was as if his mind didn't want him to ever forget a single detail. Not even a single person could be left out of the images that played in his mind. For a lot of people, it would be a blessing to have such a vivid and detailed memory on just one occasion, but for Zero he found that it was his curse. The reason being was that there was one person that he desperately wanted to forget. It was the boy who had showed him immense kindness and care, but at the same time had left and not shown his face in over a year. Not a letter, call, or even a short visit. Yuki had been saddened by this, that much Zero could tell, but he was almost 100% certain that there was a pain in his heart that Yuki would never be able to feel. Not in a million years. Zero figured that the thought itself, was a bit selfish since he had no idea what Yuki could have been through.

From what he knew, the girl had been found and rescued in the middle of nowhere one snowy night by the very boy he wanted to forget. She had no memories prior to that and no one had any idea where she had come from. She didn't even have a name. Zero looked towards his adoptive sister whom was rooting for some sort of character on the T.V. to win a fight and smiled. Who would have ever wanted to lose such a kind person from their life? Zero knew he didn't and vowed to make sure that Yuki never got lost again.

With that thought he began watching the T.V. once again and after a while, felt himself getting sleepier. Zero immediately snapped his eyes wide open and got off the couch with Tenyo. Excusing himself, he went into the kitchen to check on the cake. He needed to be preoccupied fast. He couldn't afford to fall asleep in front of Yuki and risk the exposure of his horrible secret.

The said girl had looked at him confusedly as he left the room. Yuki knew something was wrong with Zero but couldn't find the right time or words to say in order to ask him. She knew that Zero was never one to talk about his feelings and often kept them hidden inside, away from others and often away from himself. However, this was getting to become something that she was sure was not healthy for him. He never noticed, but sometimes Yuki would get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water. It just so happened that one night she caught her brother in the living room, on the couch, eating ice cream. She thought it wasn't anything at the time; maybe Zero just couldn't sleep that night. So the girl went on back to bed. The next time she woke up though, was in the very early hours of the morning. She made her way down the hall into the living room and found her adoptive brother in the same place, with the same ice cream, watching infomercials. Yuki pondered this for a while before deciding that when she came out later that day she would ask him why he was up all night.

She had done just that and confronted Zero later in the day about his behavior. She noticed that he had a shocked look on his face before immediately making his face return to a neutral state, but it was too late. The girl had seen it and it only made her doubt the simple reasoning that he had given her.

"I just couldn't sleep last night is all. Sorry if I worried you, but don't worry I'll be sure to get some sleep tonight," he had said. She had nodded in fake understanding and Zero ruffled her hair affectionately before going about his business in the house as usual.

However, what Zero didn't know was that the next night and all the nights after that, Yuki had gotten out of her bed and 1:00am like clockwork just to go check up on her brother. Every night it was the same, and Yuki was getting more and more worried by the day.

That was over a year ago.

She still came out every night to check on Zero, and every night it was the same. The only difference was that sometimes she would catch the boy doing different things. The tasks all ranged from, watching T.V., playing a video game, cleaning, making a small meal, eating sweets, or simply starring into space. This was starting to worry Yuki and she couldn't help but wonder if she should tell Cross so that maybe they could all sit down and talk about what was bothering Zero. But she knew better. If that were to happen, chances were that Zero would completely shut both of them out and most likely never confide in either of them about anything again. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

The petite girl sighed into herself and tried to come up with another plan to get Zero to trust in her enough to get him to tell her his fears when she heard a car approach outside. She immediately sat up and jumped off the couch to go pear out the front window. Her chocolate brown eyes spotted Her's and Zero's adoptive father's car in the driveway, but something was different.

There were two people in the car.

'_Who would Cross-san be bringing home this late at night?' _she wondered to herself before leaving the window to go tell Zero that Cross was home. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw the silver haired boy putting white icing onto the small chocolate cake, and several strawberries lined up on the counter to his right, ready to be added on as decoration. Licking her lips in anticipation, Yuki mentally shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

"Zero, Cross-san is back, but he brought someone with him." She said and watched as Zero put down the frosting and looked at her with a confused stare.

"At this time of night?" he questioned and looked at the kitchen clock. 12:46am it read and Zero looked towards Yuki for conformation.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either," she spoke and turned to leave. "I'll go open the door for them." She said and disappeared from sight. Zero went after her.

"Yuki wait until we know for sure that it's him!" he called, and when the girl didn't answer back, he sent Tenyo ahead to at least be there should a random stranger pop through the front door.

'_Honestly Yuki, anyone could be out there.'_ He thought to himself and rounded the corner. He heard his adoptive sister give a small shriek and broke into a run. _'Yuki!'_ he thought as he rounded the last corner leading to the front door. Upon arriving on the scene, Zero stopped dead in his tracks when he saw just who Kaien had brought back home with him. _'No way…can it be?'_ Was the silver haired boy's thought when soft lilac met wine brown.

**~*xXx*~**

Kaien pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. He looked to his right to see Kaname starting to wake up from a light doze. The boy yawned and stretched before unlocking the door and getting out along with Kaien. A happy feeling couldn't help but reach both of them as they arrived at the front door.

Kaien couldn't help it because he was sure that Yuki and Zero were going to be overjoyed when they see who he brought home and he's told them how the Vampire Council had agreed to the founding of a school where vampires and humans could coexist.

Kaname couldn't help the feeling because he was excited to be able to see Yuki, Zero, and Tenyo. It had been so long since he was last able to hear the auburn haired girl's sweet laugh that was like music to his ears, so long since he had seen that adorable puppy that reminded him of a special someone. He was sure that she was most likely not even a puppy anymore. Would she even remember him? However, the most important was that it had been so long since he had seen the small and troubled little silver haired boy he had come to care for, if not just as much as Yuki, maybe even a little more. _'I wonder how he's been. I haven't been here in so long; I hope none of them are too upset with me. They have no idea just how much I wanted to simply abandon all of my appointments and run back here.'_ Kaname thought to himself and followed Kaien to the front door.

The older man was about to put his key in when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a small girl in her pink fairy pajamas, accompanied by a young Siberian husky. Yuki smiled brightly and was about to shout welcome home when she glanced behind Kaien to see Kuran Kaname standing there with a gentle smile on his face. Happiness overwhelmed the girl as she jumped at him and let loose a happy squeal.

"Kaname-sama!" she laughed and hugged him tightly. Both Kaien and Kaname chuckled at her antics and the pureblood hugged her back softly. "I missed you so much, Kaname-sama. You haven't been to visit in forever, and I was starting to think you didn't like us anymore!" she said as she buried her face in his soft brown overcoat. Kaname stroked her hair affectionately before speaking.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I had absolutely no intention of being away from all of you for so long. I will never do it again, I promise." He said sincerely and the petite girl looked up at him with innocent brown eyes.

"You really promise?" she asked and held up her pinky. The pureblood linked his pinky with hers and replied.

"I promise." He said and made his head look towards the hallway. He could hear the rapid approach of feet against the hardwood floor. Kaname's breath caught in his throat and his heart began to speed up. He almost lost it when he saw a silver haired boy and dog round the corner, the former coming to a complete hault and staring straight at him. Kaname stared straight into wide lilac eyes and immediately felt new guilt wash over him for letting himself be separated from the boy for so long.

"Zero," the pureblood breathed and Yuki let go of him seeing that he would want to go and hug her adoptive brother too.

The said boy stood there in a frozen position as his mind refused to believe the sight before his eyes. He simply couldn't believe that Kaname was back, that he was right there in front of him, and that he still gave off this extremely calming presence that brought back pleasant memories. Zero wanted desperately to run towards the pureblood and welcome him back; to hug him, jump on him, anything. But, it felt as if his feet were glued to the floor, and no sound would come from his mouth.

Sensing Zero's hesitation, Kaien closed and locked the front door then lightly pushed Yuki and Kaname further into the house.

"Come on now, hug and jump on each other like family is supposed to do." He said cheerily as he urged both of the children forward. Yuki giggled at the gesture and Kaname slightly stiffened at being pushed towards Zero. What was he to say to him? Would the boy be angry that he hadn't visited? What would Kaname do should Zero feel the need to run to his room and refuse to speak to the pureblood? More importantly, why was that said pureblood so nervous all of a sudden? No, that wasn't so much of a question anymore seeing as Kaname already knew the answer. Still, it wasn't easy accepting it, especially when he was about to be ultimately judged in his mind by Kiryuu Zero.

Tenyo noticed what Kaien was doing and decided to help out in her own way. She bit down on one of the sleeves to Zero's pajama shirt and pulled him towards the girl named Yuki, the man named Cross-san, and the boy who she was sure was the same on that had left so long ago. Yes, she was certain it was him, because he had this feeling to him. It was as if he could bring peace or pain with one action. Tenyo both feared and respected him for that, but mainly she knew that this boy could help her suffering master.

For so long she had waited for that boy to come back and make things right again, but he never came, and she was sure that her master had suffered for it. She would wake up in the middle of the night to find that her master was not in his bed, but in a bigger room eating sweet treats all night long. The husky knew that this wasn't healthy and that something was deeply upsetting her master. He was so spaced out anymore and dark circles began to form under his eyes. There was something troubling him and it was hurting her deeply to know that there was virtually nothing she could do to comfort her master.

She had tried countless times to tire him out enough to go to sleep, but never succeeded and ended up making herself fall asleep instead. Kami knows she gave it her all every time. However, now she was sure everything was going to be okay again. Tenyo knew that this boy would help her master again as he had done so long ago. She would have to reprimand him for leaving in the first place later, of course, but for now she just wanted him to help her master. The one that was so kind to her every day. The one they all called Zero.

Kaname and Zero were dragged towards each other until they were face to face and looking straight at each other. Kaien, sensing that maybe they should all give the two some privacy, ushered Yuki and Tenyo into the kitchen where he spotted a cake and immediately went at it, much to the chagrin of the auburn haired girl's protests.

An awkward silence filled the hallway as Kaname and Zero kept on with the staring contest, that is, until the younger boy broke the visual contact and looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to say, what he could say. Kaname had been gone so long; what if he had completely forgotten him? Wait, why should it matter? All they did was share one Christmas together a year ago and he expected the pureblood to stay around for the rest of his life? _'How stupid can I get?'_ the boy thought to himself and didn't notice the vampire's approach. It wasn't until two strong arms wrapped around him, did Zero look up and come face to face with a smiling pureblood.

"I've missed you Zero-kun," Kaname said softly and pulled the boy close, nuzzling in the soft silver hair he had missed so much. Zero blushed lightly but hugged back anyway. _'Great, he's been here two minutes and I'm already blushing. Just great, Kiryuu.'_ The silver haired boy thought to himself and Kaname continued playing in his hair.

"I-I've missed you too, Kaname." Zero said sincerely and blushed even redder when he felt the older boy's breath on his neck. Kaname inhaled the younger's scent and sighed in content.

"K-Kaname?" the younger boy stuttered and said pureblood chuckled into his neck. He could feel Zero's heart speeding up. Kissing the top of the boy's silver head softly, Kaname pulled away and flashed a genuinely happy smile.

"Come on Zero-kun, let's go find Cross-san and Yuki." He said and grabbed the flushed boy's hand leading him down the hallway. Poor Zero couldn't make heads or tails of his current situation and just let himself be led away as he desperately tried to calm him heated face.

Kaname, on the other hand, was quite pleased with himself.

**~*xXx*~**

For a few more hours, everyone had busied themselves with talking, laughing, and eating the cake Zero had made. It was as if last Christmas had returned all over again. Zero felt himself at complete ease for once and loved the feeling a lot. He hadn't felt so comfortable in ages and he felt his eye lids getting heavy against his will. Yuki had fallen asleep next to Kaien on the couch a little while ago and the man had suggested that they all go to sleep soon after.

Kaname made no objection to that seeing as it was the time when vampires were usually turning in for the "night." Zero looked pleased on the outside but on the inside, he was nervous. Kaname was staying the night and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stay up in the living room like usual to avoid sleeping. He wasn't sure what to do and was unaware that everyone was leaving the living room as he sat there thinking. Kaname turned around halfway out of the room and looked back at Zero. Something was wrong with him, he could sense that when he first saw him earlier. The boy looked paler and sleep deprived. There were even dark circles starting to appear under his eyes and Kaname noticed that at certain intervals between the hours, Zero would be nodding off to sleep but immediately jump up and do something to occupy himself.

Walking back over to the boy, he knelt in front of Zero and held the younger boy's face in his hands. The said child snapped out of his musings to gaze shyly into wine brown irises. Zero could already feel his face heating up. A small smile graced the pureblood's lips at this. He stroked his thumb across the boy's cheek before speaking.

"Zero-kun, something has been bothering you, I can tell. You look pale and extremely tired. What's wrong?" he asked and saw the boy visibly tense. Zero dropped his gaze to the carpet and inhaled sharply.

"Nothing is wrong," he lied. "I just had some bad dreams last night and didn't get enough sleep that's all. It's nothing to be concerned about." He said and the smile faded from Kaname's lips. He sighed and put his forehead against Zero's in a calming way. The boy looked at him with shocked eyes and in one swift movement, Kaname had Zero in his arms and was headed for the latter's bedroom. Needless to say, Zero was extremely embarrassed. "Kaname w-what the heck are you doing?" he asked and tried to free himself, but the pureblood only held him closer.

"I'm taking you to bed, Zero-kun. I know that you're not telling me everything and I don't want to pry into your life too much, but you need rest." He said reasonably and "opened" the door to Zero's room with his mental powers. The silver haired boy only struggled further upon seeing his bed come into view.

"No! Kaname put me down! I don't need to go to sleep; I'm perfectly fine and not tired at all. Put me down, damnit!" he said but Kaname didn't budge. Instead, the pureblood laid Zero onto the bed softly and put himself over the boy to keep him from running away. Zero probably would have been blushing like a tomato if he wasn't so eager to get out of the bed. He tried his best to thrash under the older boy and get free.

Kaname watched Zero's actions with a saddened look and could only imagine what was so bad that the boy didn't want to go to sleep. Then, it dawned on him, the nightmares. Kaname looked down when he noticed no more movement beneath him. He saw Zero on his back, covering his face with his arms and there were small noises emitting from him. That was when Kaname saw a sight that broke his heart and made him want to kill something at the same time.

One by one, shining tears cascaded down Zero's cheeks as he desperately tried to wipe them away. Kaname immediately sat up and pulled the younger boy into his lap. He rubbed his back in soothing circular motions while whispering comforting things into his ear.

"Zero, Zero, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked, too worried to keep up with the honorific. The boy in his arms sobbed a little louder and clung to Kaname's shirt as if afraid that the pureblood would disappear. "Zero please tell me what happened. Let me help you." The cries calmed but did not cease and Zero lifted his head slowly to pear into Kaname's wine brown eyes. The pureblood's breath caught in his throat as he looked upon the boy's tear stricken face. The sight was absolutely heartbreaking and Kaname found himself wiping away the stray tears with his thumb then placing a small _butterfly kiss_ on Zero's forehead. This calmed him a little bit but small sobs still shook the younger one's body. He inhaled shakily before preparing to tell Kaname his worries.

"I-I can't s-sleep anymore, K-Kaname," he stuttered between shaky breaths. "Ever since y-you left a year a-ago, I haven't been able t-to sleep at night. The n-nightmares always come for me. T-They never let me b-be. S-So many horrible t-things happen in them, a-and they keep c-coming more and more e-each time I try to sleep. They n-never showed up when you where h-here. It was l-like they were afraid o-of you and w-would let me alone. B-but when you l-left they c-came back a-and I…I…" he buried his face in Kaname's shirt and cried harder. "I h-haven't b-been to s-sleep in so long. K-Kaname they a-always die! W-Why do they always d-die? I c-can't take it a-anymore! I-I want t-to just g-go to sleep a-and never wake u-up!" he sobbed and a pain struck the purebloods heart. He shushed the crying boy and brushed his fingers through the silver hair with care. What could he say to Zero? He had no idea the nightmares were making him suffer like this, and for a year…

Kaname grit his teeth in annoyance with himself. How could he have left Zero all alone to suffer like this? He would never forgive himself for putting the boy through so much pain. Swallowing the lump that was forming in his own throat, he tried to calm to the boy.

"Zero look at me," he said steadily and the boy complied. Kaname stared into the scared and innocent lilac eyes. "Don't you _ever_ wish that you could go to sleep and never wake up, you hear me?" Zero nodded slowly and hiccupped softly. "Now listen, I had no idea that you were suffering so much and if I had known I would have came straight to you. I'm so sorry that you had to suffer alone all of this time. Please forgive me for leaving, I promise with my whole heart that I will never leave you alone again." He said and meant every word of that too, but Zero shook his head in denial.

"You said that last time!" he cried. "You said you wouldn't leave but you did and I was alone for so long! Why? Why did you do it Kaname? How can I believe you now? You'll just leave again like last time! I can't believe you anymore!" he said and tried to push himself away from the caring arms but Kaname only tightened his grip and put his face in Zero's hair.

"I will keep my promise, Zero. You have to believe me. I didn't want to leave last time, no, that's no excuse. I shouldn't have left you alone. Please, let me make up for it now, by keeping this promise. Please trust me again Zero. Please…"he pleaded and waited as he felt the boy's struggles decrease until he was completely stilled, save for the small sobs that shook the small body.

The two sat there in the agonizing silence for a few minutes before Zero spoke in a voice muffled by Kaname's shirt.

"Okay…I'll trust you again," he said and Kaname felt his heart jump for joy. He pulled back and wiped away the remaining tears of Zero's face then kicked off his shoes and laid both of them down on the bed. Zero snuggled into one of the pillows and sighed. He looked at Kaname sleepily and moved closer to the older boy. The pureblood smiled and wrapped his arms around Zero tightly, but not enough to cause discomfort. The silver haired boy breathed a sigh of relief and began to let himself be claimed by sleep. He was a little apprehensive at first, but Kaname nuzzled his neck, encouraging him to let sleep take over.

"Goodnight Kaname. Thank you so much," Zero mumbled and closed his eyes. The pureblood smiled at the younger one.

"Goodnight Zero. I will make sure you can sleep peacefully." He whispered and watched as a small smile played on Zero's lips as he drifted off to sleep.

Kaname stayed awake a while longer to make sure that the precious boy next to him slept soundly and smiled when he felt Zero move closer to him, mumble something incoherent, and go back into a sound slumber. Brushing his fingers through silver tresses, Kaname couldn't resist and leaned down to plant another _butterfly kiss_ on Zero's cheek. He smiled when he saw a small blush appear on the soft and pale cheek. Zero must have felt that in his sleep. _'He's so cute and innocent like that.'_ Kaname thought to himself and closed his eyes. _'I promise you'll never have to suffer again, Zero. I will keep you safe and happy if it kills me.'_ He thought and drifted off to join the younger boy in the dream state.

Neither Kaname nor Zero ever noticed Tenyo looking in at them from the door to the room. She calmly walked in and settled herself on the floor next to the bed with a content expression on her face. She had been right about this older boy. He was the only one who could make her master truly happy, and she swore she would make good on her own promise this time. The one she had thought to herself last Christmas. The one saying that if this boy ever tried to leave again, she would either force him to stay, or force him to take her and her master with him. Tenyo never wanted to see her master go through something like this again, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep the older boy here.

Sighing softly to herself she took one last look at the two figures sleeping on the bed and smiled to herself. Yes, everything was going to be okay as long as she could keep the older boy here.

The moon shone down on all three occupants of the room. The peacefulness of the atmosphere giving away nothing of the hardships and anguish that was soon to come.

For now, Fate would be kind and let these young children grow closer to each other. They would need each other's love and support because a test was coming soon, and Fate wanted them to face it together. Fate wanted them to triumph.

So now Fate allows them to sleep peacefully through…the calm before the storm.

* * *

~Fin! For now! Lol Oooooookay sooooo how did you like it? We're getting into the actual plotline now so yeah, everything is going to start getting more dramatic and stuff lol. They're growing up so fast! XD Tell me if it's going too slow or anything okay? Also, if you don't understand something PM me as I will be more than happy to explain it to you! ^_^ (lol at the Vampire Council part, I actually made it sound like I knew what they were talking about haha. FEAR MY LEGAL TERMS! XD)Yeah...Zero was REALLY OC at the end...not proud of that haha but yea I was...rushing and...I thought it was kind of cute... I know it's a bit rushed and I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes but my computer has been acting nasty lately and shutting down with no warning! So I wanted to hurry and post this for you all before it suddenly does it again. So yeah. Oh and about the time difference. Later on I might just do a 12-shot lol on the year that Zero, Tenyo, Yuki, and Kaien had without Kaname there. Cool? Let me know what you think. Don't forget the pole I need your votezzzz! Lol I love you guys and sorry for the mondo delay! I will do better! XD Wow 4:14am huh? Gee whiz I need me some sleep pronto! Sayonara! XD ~

*Oooo! 15 pages! 15 pages! XD*


	7. OMAKE

**O.M.A.K.E**

**Yuki snuck into Zero's room after she was sure everyone had fallen asleep. She quickly made her way over to her adoptive brother's desk and snatched his I-pod from it. Making her way back to the door, she snuck a glance at the bed but all she could see was Kaname's back. Shrugging to herself she tip-toed back to her room and closed her door softly.**

**Lying down on her bed, Yuki put the earphones in her ears and turned on the device. She immediately went to the section labeled; "NOW PLAYING." Pressing play, the girl relaxed in her bead and readied herself for what she thought was going to be something heavy metal and curse filled; she opened her eyes wide when the song started playing.**

_**Kiss me! K-k-kiss me!**_

_**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!**_

_**Take me! T-t-take me!**_

_**Wanna be your victim! Ready for abduction!**_

_**Boy, you're an alien! Your touch so foreign.**_

_**It's supernatural! **_

_**Extraterrestrial! **_

**Yuki pressed pause and sat up in bed. She stared wide-eyed at the song title and at what she had just heard.**

**Song: E.T.**

**Artist: Katey Perry**

**Album: Teenage Dream**

**The petite girl shook her head and laid back down. She pressed next and made a mental note to confront Zero on his song choices. I mean, wasn't that a little, no, make that really girly for him? Not wanting to ponder this any longer, Yuki pressed play and prepared for the next song.**

_**I wanna see your Peacock! Cock! Cock! Cock! Your Peacock! Cock!**_

_**I wanna see your Pea-**_

**She shut it off and bolted off her bed back to Zero's room. As quickly and quietly and her shaky legs would let her, Yuki placed the I-pod back on her brother's desk before running back to her room and diving under the covers. She desperately tried to erase what she had just heard from her mind.**

**Little Yuki Cross vowed to never go through Zero's I-pod again.**

* * *

**~XD I couldn't resist haha. Second song was Peacock by Katey Perry teehee. Just a little something extra for you guys sice you're so awesome. ^_^ I hope it made you laugh! Byeee! XD ~**


	8. Kiss Six: Don't Fear the Reaper

~! Before you decide to hang me for leaving you hanging for a week, there is a perfectly good reason…OMG OVER 100 REVIEWS! I just had to think of a way to reward you guys and I finally got it…AND UBBER LONG CHAPTER THAT IS OVER 20 PAGES LONG! XD You people are the most awesome people EVER! Thus, I will give thanks to all of the reviewers thus far…~

*DEDICATIONS! OVER 100 REVIEW CELEBRATION SPECIAL EDITION! XD

(In order of appearance from chapter 1 lol)

Love332

LuanRina

KaZe

xxxDarkenedSkyxxx

irmina

Ascel

Random

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai

Ada252

Fahaar

Lili974WOLF

Jiggary

Inconito

Meta-chan

SJ95

Sora

Fuyublue

xAngelxAffliction

fujoshii92

Shane

Simply anonymous

Kipi-chan13

Sweetdulce

Chibi death angel

Kaze Kirran

Cagallikushinarafika (Again your name is awesome lol)

ThisUsernameIsVeryCreative

Ssyc

Mahmuffinzxx

Naruta13

Im a kitty that luvz sweets

Idreamer23

Amy-sama90

Ladiee yami

Lovesucks01

Redmoon1997

Eyes17k

Mpiedz

Puddles530

Kiara

Ishala8

And there you have it! All of you guys thus far and let me tell you that you have all made this story worth writing! I love you all so much and thank you for your awesomness! *deep bow and gives huge cookies* Now for you reward! Without further adeu…THE NEWEST CHAPTER! XD*

DiScLaImEr: VK belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama

* * *

**Kiss Six: Don't Fear the Reaper**

"You followed him where?" A deep voiced asked from its position behind an intricately designed oak desk.

"I followed him to Cross Kaien's home. I have to say that I thought it rather amazing that he didn't sense my presence at all. Kuran-sama is usually so careful and cautious. It was almost as if…" the younger vampire trailed off in thought.

"As if what, Hanabusa?" a gulp was heard as the younger vampire flinched away from the irritated tone.

"I-It was almost as if his guard was completely down. There's no other way to explain how I was unable to go undiscovered. I'm pretty sure that Kuran-sama was barely even aware of his surroundings for most of the time taken for travel." The figure behind the desk leaned back in his chair and laced his long fingers together in a contemplative manner. He took substantial time to ponder the information before giving a nod to the other vampire to continue.

"Go one," he said quietly and the one called Hanabusa continued.

"Well I proceeded to follow Kuran-sama to Cross Kaien's home where, upon arrival, Cross Yuki, Kaien's adoptive daughter, greeted them at the door," the boy's tone suddenly became hard with jealousy as he continued on. "She had the audacity to glomp Kuran-sama without restraint or respect for his personal space, and even called him by his first name! That disrespectful little bit-"

"Hanabusa!" the figure reprimanded him. "Shut up and stay focused, damnit!" the deep voice bellowed and the younger vampire tried to calm his irritated nerves at once. Once he had his emotions fairly under control, he cleared his throat and continued on.

"Yes, forgive my outburst. As I was saying, Kuran-sama and Cross entered the house as I moved in to peer through the window. For a minute or two, only those three stood near the doorway as they appeared to chat idly about this and that. However, they were interrupted by a dog and a boy, whom I've never seen before, as the two skidded to a hault from running down the hallway. Then-"

"Just a moment," the figure interrupted. "Tell me, what did the boy look like?" Hanabusa thought for a minute before settling on a description.

"He looked no more than eight or nine years old, fairly normal height for a child of that age, small build, fare skin on the verge of pale, the oddest color of lilac eyes and silver hair I've ever seen, and he had this strange aura about him that made him seem as if he almost wasn't human. He was really quite-"

"Hanabusa did you say, lilac eyes and silver hair?" the figure interrupted and leaned forward with a whole new interest in the story. Hanabusa nodded.

"Yes, his hair was a shinning silver and he had eyes the color of soft lilac, he looked extremely tired though." He added and the older one nodded.

"I should think so. I see now, so we have finally found where he has been hiding, huh?" the figure seemingly mused to himself, momentarily forgetting that the other vampire was in the dark room.

"If I may ask, where who has been hiding?" the younger asked cautiously and saw green irises flicker back to him momentarily before closing as the figure sighed in content and leaned back in his chair once more.

"Do not worry, it doesn't concern you. Please continue." A little hesitantly, the other vampire commenced his report.

"Yes well, Kuran-sama and this boy stared at each other for a questionable amount of time before Cross took the dog and girl into another room, presumably to give the two some privacy. Though I don't know why, the boy was nothing more than a lowly human, but with the way Kuran-sama looked at him, it was as if he was the most important thing on Earth. Anyway, they looked at each other for a while longer as if unsure of what to say before Kuran-sama suddenly embraced that strange boy. I don't understand what is so special about that…that…filthy human! If anything, the most that he would ever be worth to Kuran-sama is a simple pet for whatever he pleases, but he handled the boy like a most precious possession! It just wasn't right!" the atmosphere in the room seemed to drop several degrees as the young noble tried to regain his composure which was proving to be extremely hard in this situation. The figure behind the desk rubbed his temples before figuring that this was the most information he would get out of the other vampire without his study turning into a mock version of the North Pole. Sighing he stood and immediately gained the young boy's attention.

"You have done extremely well, Hanabusa. You will definitely be rewarded for your services, and I thank you deeply for what you have done." He spoke and the other vampire bowed graciously.

"You are most welcome…Ichijo-sama, but if I may ask, what do you plan to do? Will…will it upset Kuran-sama?" he asked in a restrained manner and only grew more uneasy when the older male gave a sinful smirk and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Kuran will be fine Hanabusa; you need not worry about him. You are now dismissed." He said and heard the door close as the younger noble exited the room.

Silence enveloped the abode as the man stood in front of a huge glass window overlooking the gardens of his vast mansion. The moon loomed above it all in the night sky and cast an eerie glow on the man's face as he chuckled darkly to himself. _'Finally I have found what I have been searching for, and the fact that Kuran seems so thoroughly attached to it makes it all the more rewarding. That insolent child thinks that just because he is the pureblood heir to the Kuran line that he can do whatever he wishes; that he can't be brought to his knees. Well then, I'll just have to prove that he can. I'll prove to everyone what a sniveling little brat that child is. Then they will all recognize my true power and fall at my feet when I walk by. Yes, my plan will come to pass without fault and that boy…that boy will be Kuran's undoing. By the time he figures out what happened, it will be much too late. Now all I have to do is inform a certain client of mine that I have found his missing "property."'_

The man turned towards his desk and picked up the black phone sitting there, pressing speed dial 1, he waited for the recipient to pick up. A sinister smirk placed on his lips the entire time. _'I will allow you this false sanctuary, this…dream you have built up, for now, Kuran Kaname. Enjoy it, for it will end very soon.'_

A person picked up on the other end of the phone and whispered a deep greeting before the vampire noble smirked to himself at his next sentence.

"I have found him." He said simply and could almost feel the smirk in the other's tone.

'_Yes and what a bloody fantastic ending it will be.'_ He thought as the two began a conversation that would be the makings of a trying future involving two young boys. Two young vampires.

_**The pieces are now in place.**_

_**Time has been set in motion.**_

_**It's time for Fate to play a little game.**_

**~*xXx*~**

12:59…1:00am

Yuki Cross' eyes opened and she got out of bed as she had done so many times before, like clockwork. Her small feet hit the carpet as she exited her room and strode sleepily down the hallway towards the living room area. She stopped just before the hallway wall ended and peered around it so that she could get a good look at the couch without being spotted herself.

Yuki's eyes widened when she discovered no one occupying the couch as usual. Quickly scanning the rest of the area, she made her way to the kitchen, dining room, and even re-checked the living room only to find all three places unoccupied and strangely quiet. Figuring something was definitely up, the petite girl quickly and as quietly as possible made her way towards Zero's room.

Opening the door slowly so as not to make too much noise, Yuki peaked into her adoptive brother's room and surveyed the surroundings. A glimmer of silver on the desk to her right caught her attention and nearly sent her trembling back to her room in fear, but the girl just shook her head to force away the…disturbing mental images. Yuki trained her chocolate orbs on the figure lying on the bed with their back facing her. The girl was about to close the door and leave when she noticed something rather peculiar about the person on the bed.

The person didn't fit Zero's profile at all.

Taking cautious steps towards the bed, Yuki moved until she was right behind the figure and tried to peer over him to see his face. _'Who is this guy? Oh my gosh what if Zero was raped? What if this guy is a rapist? NO! Zero can't have been raped! Kaname-sama would kill me if I let that happen! Great, what am I going to do? No, focus Yuki. This is no time to be freaking out. There is a pervert here and it's time to deal with him…where's Tenyo when I need her?'_ the petite girl thought and looked around the room for a suitable object to be used for bashing someone's head in. She stopped abruptly, however, when she heard soft chuckles come from the very person she had been plotting to attack.

The figure sat up on the bed and stretched. Yuki immediately backed up a few steps and got into a fighting stance like the one she had just seen on T.V. earlier. She put on her best scowl and readied for a fight, while the person simply stared with an amused smirk on his face.

"Tell me who you are and what you're doing in Zero's bed right now, or I will be forced to hurt you!" she demanded and saw the person stand up and move into the light coming from the moon outside.

"Yuki, please keep your voice a little lower. Zero-kun is exhausted." The boy said and nodded his head in Zero's direction. Yuki stood normally and flushed upon seeing Kaname stand before her. She looked over towards Zero and saw the child sprawled out on the other side of the bed with a peaceful expression on his face. 'I am such an idiot.' She thought to herself and heard Kaname chuckle once more.

"What's so funny?" she asked and the pureblood shook his head dismissively.

"It's nothing, Yuki. So what brings you here at this time of night?" Kaname asked casually and the auburn haired girl instantly remembered what she had been doing in the first place.

"Well, you see Kaname-sama, Zero has been acting strangely during the night for over a year now. I would wake up and always find him somewhere in the house doing various activities all night long. He would never go to sleep, and every time he was about to, he would jump up and make himself busy. It was as if he was afraid to go to sleep." She explained and Kaname nodded, remembering what Zero had told him earlier about his sleeping habits. Yuki continued her story. "I confronted him about this but all he did was deny and say he was fine. Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to push him, I just let it go. However, I started getting up every night around 1:00am like clockwork just to go out and check on him. It was always the same. He would always be in the living room or kitchen doing this, that, and the other. But tonight, I was so shocked to see Zero missing from his usual places. I-I'm so glad he's able to sleep again Kaname-sama." The girl sniffed as her chocolate orbs began to well up with unexpected tears. She was truly happy that Zero was going to be okay.

Kaname smiled at her and gave her a soft hug which Yuki gladly returned. After a few seconds of sniffling, the girl let go and wiped away her tears with her pajama sleeve. She smiled brightly at the pureblood and just stood there breathing softly for a minute before a curious look plastered itself onto her face.

"Kaname-sama, if I may ask, why are you sleeping in Zero's room anyway? We have a guest room just down the hall." She stated simply and Kaname's face instantly faltered, his expression becoming one of disbelief.

"What? Cross-san told me that that was his room at the end of the hallway." He said and Yuki tilted her head to the side much like a confused puppy.

"No," she corrected. "Cross-san's room is the one next to mine." Kaname rubbed his temples and sighed as a rueful smile adorned his face.

"Really now," he said in a strained tone. "He told me that was a closet, how interesting of him." Yuki giggled at what her adoptive father had done but hushed herself when they both heard Zero shifting on the bed.

The silver haired boy rolled onto his side facing them and had a slightly disgruntled expression on his face. Small pale hands reached out to the spot where Kaname lay previously and searched around for something. Upon finding nothing but smooth, cool surface, Zero's eyes opened halfway and blinked sleepily.

"Kaname?" he whispered softly and the pureblood was next to him in a flash. Yuki didn't even see him move. She looked at the two with an unreadable expression as her favorite pureblood gently stroked her adopted brother's hair. A serene expression adorned Kaname's face as the younger boy relaxed into his touch and sighed in content. "You're…still here…good." Zero mumbled and closed his eyes again as Kaname pulled the boy closer to him. The silver haired boy snuggled into the warmth presented to him and let sleep take over once again.

Kaname watched him for a while longer before gently and slowly getting ready to get off the bed so that he could finish his conversation with Yuki. That is, until he felt a small hand on his back softly pushing him to lie back down. Kaname looked up to see Yuki standing next to the bed with a soft smile on her face. She thought it had been extremely touching how Kaname calmed Zero back to sleep like that and didn't want to ruin the cute picture the two made by having Kaname get back up to talk to her.

"Don't worry about it, Kaname-sama. I have to get back to bed anyway; you just stay there with Zero. I think that he really needs and trusts you so you shouldn't leave him alone again." She said in all sincerity and Kaname nodded his thanks to her while settling himself back down next to the boy.

Yuki turned and made her way to the door after her and Kaname exchanging whispered "goodnights," but stopped in the doorway to cast one last look at the two sleeping on the bed. She could see both of them clearly this time and saw how Kaname gazed tenderly at Zero as the latter slept peacefully next to him. _'They look…so peaceful, so…cute.'_ She thought to herself and blushed mildly at the afterthought. _'I wonder if Kaname-sama likes Zero. That would be so adorable!'_ Yuki couldn't help the small squeal that emitted from her as she left the doorway and walked back to her room to continue sleeping for the remainder of the night.

Back in Zero's room, Kaname rested his head on a pillow and continued to stroke the silver hair of the boy next to him. He really had missed Zero and loved seeing how peaceful the boy looked when he slept. _'It's like he has absolutely no worries or fears. Could I really be the cause of that? No, I can't be that important no matter what he says.'_ The pureblood thought to himself as he looked upon Zero's pale face. Kaname found himself wondering what the boy would think if he knew that he loved watching him sleep. No, Kaname did not see himself as a pervert or stalker, but he couldn't help just wanting to admire the boy most of the time. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do at this time of night anyway seeing as his vampire instincts were telling him that it's technically still "daytime" for him. Kaname was getting tired though, seeing as his "daytime" was about to end soon. He saw Zero shift closer to him and place his cherubic face into the crook of Kaname's neck.

A light blush appeared on the pureblood's cheeks for once, as he Zero's steady breathing on his neck. Kaname shivered from the feeling subconsciously since Zero was agitating a very sensitive area. Never the less, the pureblood did not move but merely closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the younger's smaller frame. Breathing in the unique scent that is Zero, Kaname fell into a light doze with a small smile on his face.

**~*xXx*~**

Morning came and sunlight flowed through the window of a certain silver haired boy's room. This was causing some serious problems for the said boy as he desperately tried to avoid any light that seemed to be trying to rouse him from his oh so peaceful slumber. A groan of protest could be heard as the younger child accidentally rolled into a position that enabled more sunlight to shine down on him.

"Damn sun," the boy mumbled and tossed his pillow at the window before rolling back over to the dark side which happened to be the side of the bed where Kaname slept soundly. Feeling as if he had just saved the world, Zero moved closer to the pureblood and began sleeping again. He was sure that the sun wasn't going to bother him anymore.

The sun was the least of his worries.

Suddenly, Zero's alarm clock began sounding mercilessly and it roused both sleeping occupants of the bed into and alarmed half asleep state. The both immediately sat up in bed looking every which way for the cause of the disturbance.

Kaname's wine brown eyes settled on the small device perched on Zero's desk and glared heatedly at it. He "silenced" the piece of machinery with his mind and sighed heavily. The pureblood ran a hand through his sleep tousled wavy hair and looked over at Zero who sat next to him with a far off expression on his face. It was obvious that the boy was nodding off back to sleep again, but before Kaname could pull the younger one close and send them both back to sleep, Zero jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. To say that the pureblood was confused at the other's antics was an understatement.

Zero rummaged through his closet with an impatient expression as he pulled out a black and red uniform jacket with matching pants and a black shirt. (A/N Think Cross Academy's uniforms without the little rose pins and all the other fancy ish. ^^) Placing the clothing on his desk, Zero pulled out a pair of black shoes and a red tie. After checking over the selected items, the boy threw off his pajama shirt and began to take off his matching pants.

Kaname, whom had been watching the whole time with interest, felt his face heat up when he saw the younger boy's shirt go flying. Surely he wasn't planning on changing clothing while Kaname was watching…right?

"Zero-kun?" the pureblood called softly and watched as the boy's actions immediately ceased. Lilac eyes looked towards the older boy on the bed with an expression mirroring that of a deer caught in headlights.

Zero quickly busied himself with pulling his pajama pants back up while blushing profusely. Kaname smirked in amusement at the younger's antics and moved to get out of bed. He picked up the shirt that the boy had discarded on the floor near the bed previously and handed it to him. Zero reached out with a shaky hand and took the shirt while mumbling a quiet thank you. Kaname was sure that Zero was desperately trying to avoid eye contact at the moment since his line of sight was trained solely on his feet. The pureblood chuckled softly as Zero tried to pull his shirt on as fast as physically possible.

"Zero-kun look at me." Came the relaxing voice that the silver haired boy new all too well. He hesitantly looked up at the older boy and could only pray that the blush on his face had gone down at least a little bit. Kaname, on the other hand, was being faced with an equally awkward situation.

The pureblood knew that it was all he could do not to pull the boy back into bed with him and never let go once he saw the embarrassed expression on Zero's face. Silver hair askew, a deep red blush covering the soft pale features, lilac eyes looking up with the most innocent expression known to man, or vampire. To Kaname, Zero was the very picture of innocent temptation as he waited for the pureblood to say something.

Realizing that he had been ogling the younger boy, none too subtly at that, Kaname cleared his throat softly while trying to regain his composure. He needed to calm down before he accidentally did something stupid. Zero couldn't really comprehend what was going on, other than the horrifying fact that he had almost undressed himself in front of his secret cru-Kaname. In front of Kaname. The silver haired boy glanced nervously at the clock on his desk that read 6:25am in its little red numbers. Inhaling sharply, Zero knew that he couldn't do this much longer. He had to hurry and change or else he'd be late to school.

"Zero-kun?" Kaname's voice snapped the other out of his musings and he retrained his attention to the pureblood before him. The said vampire had a blatant look of concern bordering his features. "Is there something wrong?" he asked and Zero shook his head slowly.

"No, um, sorry Kaname. It's just time for me to get ready for school. In fact, I better do it soon or else I'll be late." He said swiftly and went to go get his uniform off the desk. Kaname nodded his head in understanding.

'_So that's why he nearly removed all of his clothing in front of me…how amusing.' _The pureblood thought to himself with a satisfied smirk adorning his handsome face. Zero took a brief glance back at the older boy and, for some reason, became very uneasy when he spotted the sly look on Kaname's face. Swallowing a strange feeling building up in the bit of his butterfly infested stomach, Zero decided that before he left he should at least apologize for his actions earlier.

"U-um, Kaname?" the sound of his name snapping the pureblood out of his questionable little daydream and focus his gaze on the fidgeting boy before him. To the pureblood, the sight was downright cute and not helping to ease his mischievous mind in the least. "I'm sorry about, you know, earlier. I was just in a hurry and I forgot that, well…" Zero sighed. How come he couldn't get his sentence straight? He was stuttering like a prissy school girl for Kami's sake! "I'm sorry." Ha said abruptly and turned to open the door, but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back against something warm. Zero looked up to see a smiling vampire as the said being wrapped his arms around the boy's waist from behind.

"K-Kaname?" Zero questioned as the pureblood held him close and put his face in the soft silver hair. The younger had no idea how to react, poor thing. The only thing going through Zero's head at the moment that even remotely seemed to make any sense was the barely registering fact that Kaname was going to make him late. The silver haired boy was about to, albeit half heartedly, protest against the embrace when a sudden knock resounded throughout the room jarring both beings out of their little trance and face the startling realization of how…suggestive they looked. Thank Kami that the door was closed for it was Yuki's voice that came from the other side. She was calling for her, now, very flushed brother.

"Zero what the heck are you doing in there?" she called with a somewhat impatient tone. "School starts in fifteen minutes! Hurry up would you?" Zero's eyes widened at the information. Had he really taken that long? After all, his alarm clock was set to go off a half an hour before they were supposed to leave. _'Fifteen minutes?'_ he thought and noticed that Kaname had let him go_. 'Ah hell now I've really done it! I don't even have time to take a shower. Damnit!' _Zero was so engrossed in his self berating that he almost didn't notice his shirt being pulled over his head…almost.

As soon as the shirt was gone, the shocked boy spun around to come face to face with Kaname whom wore an unreadable expression on his face.

"K-Kaname what the heck are you doing?" Zero whispered so that Yuki wouldn't be able to hear them on the other side. The pureblood merely glanced at the black dress shirt that sat in Zero's arms then took in and began putting it on the confused boy. Zero opened his mouth to protest but Kaname spoke first.

"I'm going to help you get dressed Zero-kun. You wouldn't want to be late to school would you? Now answer Yuki before she gets suspicious." He stated simply while buttoning the black fabric together.. Zero had a confused look plastered to his face but figured that Kaname had at least one thing right. He had to answer Yuki because he had no intention of letting the petite girl walk in on this. Who knows what trauma she would experience? (A/N a little too late for that Zero lol)

"sorry Yuki. I'll be out in a minute. You can go ahead and tell Cross-san to start the car!" he yelled back and heard the girl give and approving noise from the other side of the door as she began walking away, but stopped abruptly and came back to the door. Smirking to herself she called out.

"Oh, and Zero?" the boy halted in his attempts to keep Kaname from removing his pajama pants.

"Yeah?" he called back and Yuki could only wish she would be able to see this.

"Next time, don't let Kaname distract you so much in the morning." She said and smiled triumphantly when she heard a light gasp from behind the door. She hit the nail right on the head. Walking away from the door to go find their adoptive father, the auburn haired girl found herself thinking that she would have given anything at the moment to have been able to see the more than likely mortified expression on her brother's face.

Zero, on the other hand, was not seeing the humor in any of this and did indeed have an expression that was a combination of mortification and terror. His face only paled in realization that he had lost his battle with Kaname and the pureblood smirk as he succeeded in pulling the younger boy's pants down.

**~*xXx*~**

Zero gave a quick goodbye to Tenyo as Cross hauled him, Yuki, and Kaname out the front door. The overly excited man had insisted that the pureblood tag along and see where Yuki and Zero went to school. He wouldn't take no for an answer and shoved all of them into the car. Tenyo shook her head as she watched them all leave from the window facing the front of that house. She had long ago accepted that the man named Cross Kaien was not well in the head.

In the car, Zero was none too happy that Cross had made Kaname go out against his will simply to accompany them to a school. He knew that Kaname's kind was usually asleep during this time and the pureblood himself was probably tired from the lack of sleep he should currently be experiencing. However, when the silver haired boy glanced at the one occupying his thoughts, he saw the complete opposite of what he had been thinking.

Kaname sat next to him in the back seat with a happy expression on his face as he listened to Yuki talk about a school project she had done that she was sure to get and "A" in today. Sighing in defeat, Zero rested his head against the seat and looked out the window as the houses passed by in a blur. It wouldn't take them long to reach the school so Kaname wouldn't have to be up longer than what was needed. Why was he being so overly careful of the pureblood's state again? He knew, Zero just didn't want to admit it.

Kaname took secret glances at the boy next to him. He knew Zero wasn't too happy with Kaien since the man had practically forced him into coming along for the ride, but he didn't know that as soon as he mentioned that they were going to Zero and Yuki's school, Kaname was all for it. He was rather excited to be able to see where Zero went everyday to learn and interact with other children his age. A small smile spread across the pureblood's face as he caught sight of the silver haired boy nodding off to sleep as the car kept in motion. He could only imagine how many friends Zero had. After all, who wouldn't want to be his friend? He was too adorable to pass up.

After a minute, Kaname's face fell just a little at the thought of somebody liking Zero a little too much to be just friends. Without realizing it, the pureblood let loose a low growl from the back of his throat as he gazed heatedly out the window. Yuki and Cross couldn't hear him for they were too absorbed in their conversation, but the one person occupying the vampire's mind, heard it loud and clear.

Zero turned to face the pureblood with a concerned look and reached out to poke his hand.

"Kaname are you alright?" he asked and the said vampire instantly turned to look at the younger boy. His features softened almost immediately as he saw the genuine concern within those lilac depths. Kaname took the hand that hand poked him in his own and smiled at Zero. The said boy blushed mildly but didn't pull his hand away. _'Look at me, making Zero worry. Honestly Kuran it's not even a big deal!'_ the pureblood thought to himself as he scooted as close to the silver haired boy as the seatbelt would allow. Reaching out, Kaname took the pale hand that had poked him and held it gently in his own. Zero blushed at the contact but didn't pull away. Instead, he smiled to himself and looked casually out his window as Kaname did the same.

Yuki sat in front conversing with Kaien over future school activities when she happened to catch a glimpse of the two boys through the rearview mirror. Her chocolate eyes observed how Kaname had scooted closer to Zero and held the younger one's hand. She saw her adopted brother's slightly flushed face when faced with the contact, and the carefree smile that the pureblood presented to him. The two looked positively drawn to each other, and Yuki thought it was absolutely cute. The girl soon found herself wondering what it would be like if Kaname and Zero decided to marry each other. Seeing as she was at a young age, she didn't see the problems that that thought could actually cause or the fact that in most societies, that very act is extremely frowned upon. No, her mind was strictly pure and could only comprehend the immense happiness that it would bring her two favorite boys. Not to mention the fact that she simply enjoyed seeing them all lovey-dovey around one another.

Kaien noticed his daughter's suddenly blissful expression and smiled at her, momentarily forgetting what subject he was on previously.

"How come you're so happy all of a sudden, Yuki?" he asked casually and saw the girl give a dismissive shrug accompanied by an innocent wink.

"Sorry Cross-san, but that's a secret." She said and the man pouted while sniffing dramatically, earning him a confused look from Yuki as well as the two back seat occupants.

"Yukiii!" Kaien whined somewhat cutely. "Why can't you and Zero ever call me 'Daddy?' We would grow so much closer as a family and I feel so distanced when you call me 'Cross-san!'" The man bawled and dropped his head down onto the top of the steering wheel making the car suddenly swerve into the left lane towards oncoming traffic, much to the horror of his three young passengers.

Since the insanely depressed man refused to lift his head up, he couldn't see the rapidly approaching big rig, and that they were on a sure collision course. Yuki screamed and backed up as far against the seat as she could. Zero's head snapped away from the window to look at her and ask what was wrong but he stopped halfway when he saw the truck approaching.

"Holy shist!" he shouted and tried to unbuckle himself as fast as he could. Kaname reached over and ceased the silver haired one's movements while letting himself out of his own restraint. Zero looked at the older boy questioningly before he noticed how Kaname stood up halfway and reached towards the front passenger seat.

Working skillfully and quickly, Kaname undid Yuki's seatbelt and pulled the small girl into his arms earning himself a slight yelp from the girl, and sat her down in the back seat with he and Zero. Taking the other boy's seatbelt, the pureblood buckled both younger children into the seat and pulled them closer to him. Yuki and Zero were amazed at Kaname's quick thinking but then turned their attention back to the man in the driver's seat.

Kaien's head was still bent over the steering wheel as he continued to ignore the screaming children in the back seat. The car swerved further and started losing complete control. Time was running out as the truck and car got closer and closer to each other by the second. Other cars around them tried honking to get the attention of the vehicle's driver but all warnings went unheard as Kaien purposefully waited for one and only one thing to make him stop. (A/N No, I'm not talking about the cops. Lol)

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. She was starting to get seriously scared and couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. She glanced at Zero and Kaname to see the silver haired boy looking ready to commit murder while the pureblood had an unreadable expression plastered to his face. Yuki turned her head towards her adoptive father and couldn't help but wonder why in all heaven he was doing this? She snuggled closer to Zero and Kaname and closed her eyes, hoping desperately that it was all a dream or, at the most, a really cruel joke. Zero, on the other hand, was not as calm and decided it was time to take action. He wriggled out of Kaname's grip just enough to lean forward slightly and grip the back of Cross' jacket. He pulled the jacket with all his might trying to succeed in getting the man's head off the steering wheel and focus on the road.

"Cross-san you demented freak, pay attention and drive straight, damnit!" he yelled and shook the man vigorously. Kaname and Yuki both noticed how this wasn't helping the situation and time was not siding with them. The petite girl figured that it was all or nothing and if she had to sacrifice her pride to save all of their lives, so be it. She sat up straight in the seat and boldly announced.

"Daddy stop this car right now!" she screamed and Kaien's head immediately perked up. A small crazed smile appeared on his features.

"Zero?" he questioned and the silver haired boy instantly sat back in the seat and crossed his arms. All three persons stared at him expectantly as he sat there grumbling about incompetent twits, but as soon as he heard the blare of the truck horn, he came to a decision.

"Stop the car…Daddy," he whispered the last word and Cross put a hand to his ear.

"What was that?" he sing-sang and Zero gritted his teeth. The truck was right there now and Yuki clutched Kaname and her brother tightly. Kaname looked uncertainly at the silver haired boy and placed a soft _butterfly kiss_ to the top of Zero's head.

"Go ahead." He whispered and the younger boy shuddered at the feeling of the warm breath. He then sighed heavily. _'Damnit.'_ He cursed in his mind and grabbed the back of Kaien's coat again. He only had this one chance because the truck was not right in front and the time to maneuver out of the way was beginning to pass.

"Move the car! Daddy move the damn car!" Zero shouted and all three children instantly felt the car swerve out of the way of the oncoming truck that furiously sounded its horn upon passing. Kaien then settled into the right lane and continued on as if nothing happened. He smiled happily to himself as the silver haired boy let go of his jacket and sat back on the seat with Kaname and Yuki. An extremely disgruntled expression made itself known on his face as he sat there plotting how to kill the insane man.

"I love you, too," said man spoke and turned onto the street where Zero and Yuki's elementary school resided. All three occupants of the backseat could only sigh in immense relief. Even Kaname was happy to be able to leave this man for a while. The boy may have been an immortal pureblood, but there were still limits to how much his psych could handle.

The car pulled up to the school and the trio stepped out of it on shaky legs. Not one of the four noticed a shady figure lurking around the building. The person's eyes trained on them and observing like a hunter stalking its prey, but this person was looking for someone in particular.

The one boy who looked as if he was about to kill the man who took him in.

The boy with the beautiful silver hair and lilac eyes.

The boy named, Kiryuu Zero.

**~*xXx*~**

Kaname observed the spacious area as he, Yuki, Zero, and Cross walked up to the front of the school. The exterior was lined with off-red bricks and the white concrete pathway leading up to the entrance was in tip top shape. Green grass surrounded the area where children of various ages ran around doing all of their morning activities. Little cliques of girls chatted in groups about which guy they deemed hottest at the moment, while boys, whom were still at that before puberty age, avoided them like the plague. (A/N Umm just imagine the high school layout in Grease only, for an elementary school. ^_^')

Adults seemed to roam the campus as well, occasionally one would reprimand one of the children for misbehaving but all in all, the place seemed like the ideal learning environment. Of course, this barely scratched the surface of meeting Kaname's requirements. He knew all too well how a place could seem like the most comforting and safest places in the world, but the minute you turn your back it becomes your final resting place. No, he would allow absolutely no threat to enter these grounds on his watch. After all, it was the place where his two favorite people in the world were to spend seven hours of their day at. If it wasn't safe, he would never forgive himself for any accidents that might happen to occur on his watch.

Letting his wine brown eyes scan the surroundings for any suspicious persons, Kaname scoped the place for potential hiding places of perpetrators, or, heaven forbid, child predators and rapists. However, while scoping the joint, the pureblood was making himself look like a suspicious persons. Some of the teachers were getting agitated and were subtly beginning to encircle the boy. Zero noticed their movement and quickly made his way towards Kaname and grabbed his arm to lead him away. The older boy gave him a confused look before slightly struggling in the grip. Zero only tightened his hold and walked faster which, in result, led to Kaname giving up for the minute. In reality, he could have pulled away anytime but he believed he would just let Zero have his way and explain himself later.

The teachers that had initially began surrounding the pureblood looked at the pair cautiously before resuming their duties of watching over the increasing amount of children. Meanwhile, the silver haired boy pulled his brunette companion back over near Cross and Yuki who both sat on a bench talking about something that didn't particularly interest the boy at the moment. Finally letting go, Zero turned to face Kaname with an unreadable expression and the pureblood found himself feeling like a child who was about to be scolded by their mother.

"Kaname," Zero began with a neutral tone that gave away nothing of his emotions. "What were you doing just now?" he asked calmly and the pureblood found the calmness eerie in some way.

"I was making sure that the grounds were safe. I could never forgive myself if something unfortunate were to happen to you and Yuki in this place. I think you'll be happy to know that so far, there isn't any kind of disturbance occurring," he stated simply and watched Zero's face go from devoid of emotion to overflowing with laughter. The younger boy had to hold his sides to keep the laughter from getting out of control.

Kaname quirked one perfect eyebrow at the silver haired boy's reaction and pondered for a moment if the boy was feeling all right. Zero let himself be consumed by fits of laughter until he was able to calm himself and breathe properly. As soon as he could hold himself straight, he looked up at the confused vampire with a sloppy grin.

"Sorry about that, Kaname, it's just that you…you sounded so serious like some kind of secret service guy. It was really funny in its own way and well sorry about pulling you away so suddenly but the teachers were staring to get suspicious of you and were closing in on you, haha." Zero explained and finally managed to calm his sudden laughing fit. Kaname took the words in and started to understand the boy's motives and even found himself smiling slightly at the boy's antics. _'I guess I must have looked pretty suspicious myself when I was looking around. I can't really blame Zero for doing what he did just now. Heh, leave it to Zero to be looking out for me when I'm trying to keep him and Yuki safe.' _The pureblood thought to himself as he smiled upon the younger boy.

Said boy was wondering what brought on the suddenly thoughtful look on Kaname's face as he gazed down at him. Zero could already feel a light blush creeping onto his features and he immediately turned his head away to avoid revealing it. Coughing to relieve the sudden awkwardness, the younger boy told Kaname to follow him and they both walked towards Zero's classroom. He figured that if he gave Kaname a tour himself, no one would end up being called to the principal unnecessarily.

Kaien and Yuki watched the two disappear into the school with goofy smiles on their faces. They could see how close Kaname and Zero were getting and the fact warmed their hearts. Yuki looked up at her adoptive father and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. Kaien looked down at her with a spark in his eyes.

"Yes Yuki?" he asked and the girl beamed at him.

"Wouldn't it be so great if Kaname and Zero got married? They would be happy forever and we could always stay together because Kaname could come and live with us!" she said and waited for her adoptive father's reply. They both sat there in a silence as the exact meaning of Yuki's words registered in the man's mind. Keeping a smile on his face so as not to upset his daughter, Kaien paled but decided to answer the question.

"T-That would be something Yuki. Indeed it would be…something." He managed to beat around the bush and all but jumped for joy when the girl took that as a legit answer and hopped off of the bench to hug him.

"Yay! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so Cross-san. Kaname and Zero just look so cute together don't they? Also, they seem to get along really well now so I think that it's only a matter of time before Kaname proposes to Zero!" the auburn haired girl chirped excitedly and gave Kaien a quick kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and bounding up the steps to the school building. It took all the composure that Cross had to simply smile and wave as Yuki disappeared inside.

'_I have got to stop her from reading yaoi.' _He thought to himself as Yuki's words replayed themselves in his mind over and over. _Married... Married… Married…_

Inside the school, Zero and Kaname went from hallway to hallway as the younger boy gave the pureblood a tour of the area. For now it was going pretty smoothly compared to when the tour first started. In fact, Zero had barely been able to keep said vampire from going into a detailed discussion on the school's security system with his teacher. The woman had been petrified by the boy's utter knowledge of bombings and terrorist attacks. Kaname had protested about not being able to finish the conversation at first but let it go when he saw just how much he had scared the woman. She was practically about to get on her hands and knees and pray for Kami's sake.

Zero led them around to look at different places while Kaname listened with undivided attention. The two were about to enter the art room when the pureblood's senses suddenly picked up a strange, distinctive atmosphere making itself known on the school grounds. It seemed relatively harmless but there was something about it that had Kaname at ease. It definitely wasn't a vampire since the pureblood's senses would have picked up on it long before now. No, it was definitely human but it had a sort of malice to it, something dangerously close to murderous intent, and it made Kaname's instincts flair into action. His priorities rapidly changed from unsuspecting child to Zero and Yuki's body guard.

Speaking of the silver haired boy, Zero had noticed Kaname's change in demeanor and stopped in his walking. He watched the pureblood silently as the older boy's face went from calm to absolutely livid. _'What the hell?'_ Zero wondered to himself. _'What could have Kaname all riled up like this? I don't sense any vampires here other than him and he's been totally calm until now. What…could he be sensing that I can't?'_ Zero subconsciously placed his hand on the pocket placed on the side of his backpack. It was where he had decided to keep the gun that Cross had given him. Yes, the boy knew that it was forbidden to bring a gun to school even if it couldn't hurt humans, and he was more than certain that he would be severely punished for it should he ever be found out, but this was exactly why he couldn't leave it at home. Kaname wouldn't be on high alert over any old thing so this had to be something of the supernatural and judging by how strongly it had the pureblood reacting; it wasn't anything to mess around with.

Kaname's eyes began to glow a light red as he could feel his fangs beginning to lengthen slightly and a low growl produced from his throat. This did not go unnoticed by Zero whom had heard the noise and took a cautious step towards the pureblood. He didn't want to surprise him so the silver haired boy called out softly.

"Kaname?" he said and the older boy instantly got control of himself and looked at Zero. The red tinge had receded leaving his eyes their same soft wine brown color and his canines went back to normal. Kaname gave Zero an apologetic look before going towards him and pulling the younger down the hallway. He may have been able to calm himself for Zero's sake, but Kaname could still feel that dangerous aura and it was moving throughout the school. Also, it was getting too close to their location for comfort. Then there was the matter of Yuki, Kaname still needed to find her and make sure she was safe then demand Cross to take them home.

Zero let himself be led as he fumbled with the zipper on his backpack's side pocket. He got it down and grabbed a hold of the _Bloody Rose's_ handle. He didn't pull it out all the way but simply feeling the cold steel against his palm made Zero just a little bit more relaxed. Kaname however, was the last person who could be described as calm. The pureblood momentarily focused his aura on finding Yuki. He could sense the girl not far from them and continued tugging the younger boy forward with him.

All the while, Zero kept looking around glancing in every direction for any sort of strange activity. So far, all he had seen were random students here and there as they roamed the hallways taking care of their business before school began. Some stopped what they were doing to stare at the two boys as they moved about. Zero didn't even bat an eye at them. He was used to the stares, the whispers, the points, the accusations, so what if another rumor was added to the many? It wouldn't phase him in the least so as he always did, Zero ignored and moved forward.

**~*xXx*~**

Meanwhile in another part of the school, Yuki skipped down the hallway in a very giddy state as she imagined Kaname, Zero, and her playing together in the snow even when they grew up. She was sure Cross-san could come too…as long as he didn't try to pull another stunt like the one this morning. He stomach was getting sick just thinking about it.

The petite girl's brown shoes echoed across the marble floor as she made her way to her first class of the day. She was completely unaware of the figure lurking in the shadows behind her, following her every step as she kept moving. Yuki most likely wouldn't have noticed anyway. There were some students in the hallway as usual and all were conversing with another about strict teachers, not finishing homework, boys, etc. She didn't pay attention unless one called out to her of something deliberately caught her attention. No, she didn't pay attention to the rest of her surroundings and it was costing her. The person easing along behind her was closing in and Yuki was still blissfully unaware. That was when the stalker seized his opportunity. Yuki spun around quickly when she heard a sudden movement behind her, but it was too late.

_He struck her down._

_There was a piercing scream._

_People came running and cringed at the sight before them._

_There lay Cross Yuki on the marble floor._

_The strong smell of copper filled the air._

_Never had the young girl looked so __**lifeless.**_

**~*xXx*~**

Kaname froze in mid step. A cold shiver ran down his spine and shook his core when he heard a shrill scram echo through the hallways. Behind him, Zero had heard the same thing and his mind completely blanked. Both knew only one person who had that voice, who could scream in that pitch, who could scare them shitless when doing something reckless without even trying, the little girl who meant so much to them.

Cross Yuki.

Zero didn't know how but it seemed that all he could do was get his legs moving and they carried him down the hallway faster than he had ever ran before. Kaname was right with him and even getting ahead by a little bit. Neither of them thought, they just acted on pure adrenaline. Both were hoping and praying to Kami that Yuki was all right, that she was playing a cruel joke, or just getting carried away with playing a game with her friends. They refused to believe that their little angel, their little Yuki was hurt in any way. They would not believe it until they saw it.

'_Yuki please be okay! Let me be wrong, and please be off somewhere playing with your friends!'_ Zero thought to himself as he shook his head to get rid of the morbid scenarios that his mind started coming up with. Images flashed as he pictured her being stabbed, kidnapped, shot, the works and all of this was not helping his current condition. His legs propelled him forward at incredible speeds as everything became a blur to him. Wind whipped at the silver hair on Zero's head and blew it back away from his face giving him a clear view of the path he was running. Out of the corner of his eye he barely registered the sight of Kaname running alongside him. An expression was present on his face that Zero didn't think could ever be seen there.

Fear.

The two saw a crowd up ahead gathering around something on the floor and looking down at it. Kaname was the first to notice. His nose picked up the rich smell of blood…Yuki's blood, and there was a lot of it.

"Oh God." He whispered and grabbed Zero by the arm pulling the younger boy back. Said boy had no idea what was going on but began struggling in the pureblood's grip as if his life depended on it, but Kaname could never let him go nearer. He knew Zero wouldn't be prepared for it. The boy had already been through so much. If he saw Yuki like this…

Kaname shook his head. He didn't even want to think what would happen if Zero were to lose all logical sense. He had been through too much trauma and was just getting to adjust to normal life again. Well as normal as living with Cross could be anyway. Kaname couldn't, no, he wouldn't let Zero face that pain again. Not now, not ever. He would make sure Yuki was okay himself and leave Zero to stay back, to stay sane. It pained the pureblood to hold the boy back from helping one of the only people in the world who had been kind to him but he had to do it.

"Kaname what the hell are you doing?" Zero screamed as he thrashed against the older boy's arms. Kaname remained silent as his bangs drifted over his eyes and shrouded his face in darkness. "Let me go right now, damnit! Yuki's injured! She needs our help now let me down I have to help her!" tears began to stream down the silver haired boy's face as he tried desperately to free himself but it was no use. Kaname's strength won in the end and Zero weakly let himself slump in the pureblood's arms.

Kaname shifted the boy so that Zero was facing him and he could see the tear stained face of the boy he adored. Zero looked up at him with pained eyes pleading for Kaname to do anything at all to help Yuki. He couldn't see her but he could smell the blood. It was messing with his senses and causing him so much pain. The pureblood saw all of this and tears of his own threatened to spill but he held them back. He had to be strong now for Zero and Yuki so he hugged the boy close to him and picked him up, making Zero straddle him and hold his arms around his neck.

The silver haired boy buried his face in Kaname's neck and cried since it was all he could do. Kaname walked forward as calmly as he could towards the crowd of people. He focused his powers and "moved" them aside earning a few gasps from people as a sudden force moved them against their will. Kaname brushed his hand over Zero's soft silver hair.

"Zero," he whispered. "I'm going to approach Yuki now. I don't want you to look anywhere but me, understand? Don't focus your eyes anywhere else." He said and felt the boy nod into the crook of his neck. Kaname approached the scene and drew in a sharp breath at what was presented.

Cross Yuki lay there on the white marble floor that was now stained red from her own blood. It pooled around her and created a dark crimson color as it mixed in with her hair and dark uniform. Her usual bright and peppy chocolate eyes stared at the wall to her left lifelessly. A pain clutched at Kaname's heart and made it beat painfully so. He could feel his fangs growing in length at the strong smell of blood, and the pureblood mentally damned himself for getting ready to go into bloodlust now of all times.

Kaname could feel Zero head moving and turning towards the direction where Yuki lay and the pureblood quickly put his hand on the back of the younger boy's head making him face Kaname's neck again.

"Don't look Zero." He whispered and the boy relaxed on him again. Using another dose of power, Kaname "picked" up Yuki's limp body and suspended her in the air with his mind. Some people screamed and backed up at the sight while others gasped or ran away in fear. Kaname didn't care though. His main priority was to get Yuki and Zero to safety now. He could feel that the petite girl was still alive. It was weak, but her life force was still there. _'She's always been a strong girl.'_ Kaname thought to himself and began taking her and Zero away.

The girl's small body floated steadily beside them as Kaname exited the school and sped up so that he could find the nearest hospital as quickly as possible. He wasn't worried about the witnesses because if it came to it, he would just call his personal guard, Seiren later and she would erase everyone's memories.

Kaname felt Zero grip his jacket with his pale hands and nuzzle his neck. The boy's body shook mildly most likely from fear or shock, or maybe just the cold weather itself. That reminded the pureblood to put up a small barrier around Yuki's body to protect her from the cold. He was going to get them to safety, and he'd be damned if he ever let anything like this happen again.

Kaname was preoccupied now but he vowed that when this was all sorted out, he was going to slowly torture and dismember whoever had done this. They were going to experience something far worse than hell could ever hope to provide.

They were going to answer to Kuran Kaname.

**~*xXx*~**

In a nearby tree there sat a cloaked figure. His sinister smile could be seen as he watched the pureblood carry the two children away. Hopping down from his spot on the branch, the figure turned to walk the other way.

The first part of his plan was complete and he was sure that his boss would be extremely happy with the results. Now it was time for phase two. The man pulled out a picture of three children.

Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero, and Cross Yuki.

A red 'X' was marked over Yuki's smiling face as well as Kaname's. The man chuckled to himself as he circled Zero's face with a red marker and laughed sinfully.

"You're next." He said to no one in particular and disappeared into the night.

* * *

~ o_O OMG I had no freakin idea that it was going to take me this long just to write a 20+ page chapter for you guys…HOLY SHIST I AM SOOOO SORRY! TT^TT I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long! You must all hate me! DX I am truly truly sorry! I mean aww snap I am sooo sorry. *does the deepest bow in all of history* Well I hope this was to your liking I mean you deserved it so much! 112 reviews? I love you all! XD

Ok the poll is now cloooosed and the results are…*drumroll*

SEQUAL WITH MPREG! XD *throws confetti and gives cookies to all the voters and reviewers* Thank you all for your votes they are truly appreciated! ^_^

Well I promise that my next chapter will be up quicker! (Other than the OMAKE lol) Again thank you for sticking with me and having faith! Your wonderful reviews keep me going and I love you all from the bottom of my heart! ^\\\^

Don't forget that the one-shot Remember Me is now up as a real story on my profile and you can read it whenever you like! ^^

Again aisshiteru much and I'll see you really soon!

Sayonara! ~

P.S.: Was the chapter too random or morbid? Did Cross act too crazy? Lol I couldn't help wondering. X) Byeeee! XD Gomen for any spelling or grammar errors!

Duuuuuuude over 11,000 words! OoO


	9. OMAKE 2

**O.M.A.K.E #2**

**Kaname heard as Yuki came back into Zero's room and placed something on his desk then made a hasty retreat back to her own room.**

**Curious, the pureblood got out of the bed he shared with the silver haired boy and made his way over to the desk. He picked up a silver object and held it up to his face.**

**An I-pod faced him with impeccable innocence. **

**Kaname smirked at the object and could only wonder why Yuki had been so eager to get rid of it. **

'_**Probably filled with lots of curses.'**_** He thought and put the earphones in his hears.**

**Kaname turned on the device and pressed play on the last song Yuki had listened to.**

_**I wanna see your peacock! Cock! Cock! Your Peacock! Cock!**_

_**Your peacock! Cock! Cock! Your Pea-**_

**The pureblood pressed pause and stared wide eyed at the I-pod before him. He heard a shift on the bed behind him and saw Zero sit up sleepily while rubbing his eyes.**

"**Kaname?" he called softly and the said pureblood could barely conceal the mischievous smirk adorning his face. As he turned towards the bed. **

"**Yes Zero?" he said in an overly sweet tone and approached.**

"**What are you doing?" Zero asked and paled when he saw the device in Kaname's hand.**

**Kaname swung the object back and forth by its earphones and smirked.**

"**Zero? Do you perhaps think of me when you listen to this song?" he asked and put the earphones up to him. **

**Zero listened as "Peacock" played and he blushed furiously while grabbing the I-pod and hiding it and himself under the pillow. Kaname chuckled to himself and sat down next to the silver haired boy.**

'_**Great now Kaname probably thinks I'm disgusting!' **_**Zero thought to himself as he buried his face into a pillow. Kaname rubbed his back soothingly with a smile on his face.**

"**Zero I don't think you're disgusting." He said and the younger boy's head perked up. He could have sworn he only thought that to himself. Kaname continued talking.**

"**Quite the opposite actually, I think you're very attractive." He said and pulled Zero into his lap. The silver haired boy wrapped his small arms around Kaname's neck and they touched foreheads.**

"**Really Kaname?" he asked shyly with an adorable blush adorning his face. "You think me attractive?"**

"**Of course, for you are my silver haired angel." The pureblood replied and placed a butterfly kiss on Zero's forehead before the boy rested his head on Kaname's strong chest and smiled contently.**

**Oh but if only Zero knew how many blackmail ideas Kaname was coming up with…**

* * *

**~ XD I loved this! I loved writing it! Lol This was not my idea. The credit goes toooooo IRMINA! XD Thank you! She came up with this so thank her in your review! ^_^**

**P.S.: Is it me or is Butterfly Kisses turning into something totally unexpected? 6_6 ~**

**~*Sayonara!*~**


	10. Kiss Seven: Preview

~It's been way too long. You guys deserve something because this long without an update is just pathetic. So, in order to give you SOMETHING, I post this preview of the next chapter. If you are mad at me, by all means, flame this chapter or leave a strongly worded review. I deserve it. Well, here we go. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own VK. Just so you know ^^

* * *

**~*Chapter Seven Preview*~**

Zero screamed in agonizing pain as he was harshly beaten and thrown against the hard stone wall. His abuser, a tall man with a sadistic and predatory glint in his eyes, sneered mockingly and bent down near the trembling boy's face. Zero whimpered in pain and tears cascaded down his cut and bruised face as the man picked him up by his silver hair and held him close to his face.

The young hunter could literally smell the foul stench of alcohol radiating from the man's breath and tried him damnest to wrench away from the tight grip. The man was having none of it, however, and roughly slammed the boy to his back on the cold floor. Pain and fear shocked through Zero's system at this and he cried out.

"Kaname!" he wailed and tried to curl up into a small ball as much as his aching body would let him. Hoping and praying was all Zero managed to do. Hope and pray that Kaname would find and rescue him.

The man smirked at the crying and shivering mess he had made of the small boy. He had some time before he was to deliver the boy to his master. Why not have some fun with him first? Leaning down next to Zero, the man chuckled lowly.

"Who's Kaname, I wonder? Could he be this boy?" he asked and held up a picture of the three children he had been sent to track down. The boy in the picture without an 'X' over his face stared back with a kind smile.

Zero dared to look up at the picture in his captor's hand and into the eyes of the boy presented there. An audible whimper escaped from the silver haired boy's lips as he found himself wishing to Kami that that was the real Kaname staring back at him. However, reality set back in harshly when Zero heard his captor chuckle darkly.

"So this is Kaname? You seem to like him a lot from the way you scream his name." something about that sentence made Zero's blood run cold. He knew something horrible was about to take place. The man smirked seeing the raw fear in the younger's wide lilac eyes. "Let's see how you sound when you're screaming my name." he whispered in Zero's ear and relished in the way he saw the boy pale in response to his statement. This action made the man emit a dark and cryptic laugh that echoed throughout the entirely isolated room. It was a laugh that chilled Zero to the bone.

The young hunter slowly scooted away from his abuser until his back was against the wall. It was there that he cried into his arms uncontrollably, fearing what was to come, and what was worse.

He was powerless to stop it.

This didn't go unnoticed by the man in question. That predatory glint came back to his eyes as he approached the boy in the corner.

"Oh Zero," he said in a mock sweet voice. "It's time to play a little game called, _'Sex,'_"

Zero's resolve broke.

"Kaname! Kaname! Kaname!" he screamed over and over again as the man dragged him to the dirty old cot on the other side of the room.

"Kaname's not here." The lunatic man stated calmly and threw Zero roughly onto the cot while immediately following him down. He pinned the younger boy's hands over his head and relished in the tears that ran down his prey's face as in struggled beneath him. "It's just you and me."

"No! No! NO! Kaname! KANAME! KANA-!" Zero's cries were silenced as his captor brutally kissed him. The hunter could feel his heart shattering into pieces at that kiss. He swore his very soul was breaking.

'_No…Kaname. It was supposed to be…for you. My first kiss…why?'_

At that moment, Zero's body shut down.

His cries and struggles stopped.

His beautiful lilac eyes became dull and lifeless.

'_Kaname…I'm sorry. I'm not…worthy of being yours anymore.'_

**I'm sorry.**

His clothes were discarded.

**I'm sorry.**

Someone was touching him.

**I'm sorry.**

A strange object at his small entrance.

**Forgive me.**

An ear shattering scream.

_**I'm so, so, sorry.**_

* * *

~ *stares at preview in horror* Oh my God what the hell have I done? Oh dear God I wrote a rape and abuse scene! I never thought I could do that. I never wanted to do that. What am I on? No…what am I **not** on? Well this chapter is supposed to be scary…ish because I wanted to make up for Halloween. So…yeah. Well I've been gone because of midterms (*groans*) Yeah they JUST ended. It's jacked up. But I'm back and pulling up a preview to get you riled up. I've really missed you guys so here we go. Butterfly Kisses is back online! XD MY BABY ZERO I'M SO SORRY! TT_TT ~

**~*Next chapter coming soon! ^^*~**


	11. Kiss Seven: Fear

~You know I just noticed something…I never really (in detail) fully describe what Zero, Kaname, Yuki, and Kaien are wearing…is that of any importance to you? Well I'll settle that right here then lol. Kaien looks like his normal self. Scarf and all. Yuki well I always picture this Yuki looking the way she does in vol. 8 when Zero first comes home with a tattoo. Kaname I don't care what you make him look like in your mind as long as he has on one of those long black trench coats lol Idk but I want him to look like that guy Angel (If you don't know who that is then forget it and think Matrix style jacket lol) Before you ask I have no idea why I want Kaname in that jacket lol It just makes him look more dramatic for me I guess. Ok for Zero he usually looks like how he did in vol.8 when he came home with the tattoo. Soo yea that's what they look like in my head unless I happen to change their outfits like pajamas, school uniforms, holiday ish, etc. in which you can let your imaginations run wild lol.

Well now that that's cleared up. Also there is a surprise twist in this chapter that I KNOW you will like lol it has to do with the preview I sent. And I just want to point out that that preview has relatively no meaning. (Seriously) So don't worry about it. Also for my reviewer Angel, I am very sorry if the preview hit someplace painful in your heart. That was not my intention at all as it wasn't meant to e that way. I do however, know the realities of rape and abuse and I know what affect it would have if I would put it in the story. But I never planned on doing that and I don't plan to start. The preview, believe it or not, affected me too. I was abused (physically not necessarily raped) when I was a baby as well as my best friend. (we had separate situations though) and part of what Zero went through was the exact combination of both our pasts. So, it wasn't all that easy to write but like I wish the actual event was, I made it a dream. And you will understand what I mean when you read the part in the story. I can't write too much more cuz I have to start though. (Man I wish you had an account lol) but I will say that I do not intend to go back on my promise and I want to let everyone know that Zero will go through no such trauma because I love the little guy as if he were my own son okay? I mean really people, must you have so little faith in me? Lol I will say it clearly…ZERO IS KANAME'S TO TAKE AND KANAME'S ALONE. ^^ Again Angel, I'm sorry but thank you for telling me how you fealt otherwise I would have never been able to make the story more enjoyable to read. And I just want to say again that that scene is not legit. It is not a REALITY in this chapter. It is a work of FICTION. I know that doesn't make sense so just read plz ^^ ENJOY! ~

*DeDiCaTiOnS! Will be in the next chapter because you've been waiting long enough!

I love you! All! And thank you so much! XD Well now for this crack chapter lol. ONWARD!*

Disclaimer: What? I'm sorry, I don't speak English. Lol

* * *

**Kiss Seven: Fear**

Kaien's footsteps echoed against the white tiled floor of, My Guardian Hospital. The man's face was pale and lacked his usual cheerfulness as he silently approached room 108 as Kaname had instructed him. He had spoken to the doctor at the front desk briefly and was filled in on the full extent of Yuki's injuries. Kaien swore he aged about five years as soon as he got the call from the hospital that the young girl was critically injured. It was a miracle in itself that he had been able to drive to the hospital safely. (A/N as if he was ever a safe driver. ^^) Ignoring the stares from people he passed, Kaien could not mask the feeling of impending doom as he arrived at the door. Inhaling and exhaling, the man forced open the door and let himself inside. He gasped at the sight before him in horror.

There was little Yuki hooked up to machine after machine as various wires and tubes stuck out of her sickly pale skin. Her lips were blue. Kaien took a step forward to register the scene. He saw Kaname asleep on the chair next to the bed with a sleeping Zero on his lap. If this hadn't been such a horrific ordeal, the older would have thought it well, cute.

Walking slowly towards the head of the hospital bed, Kaien stopped where Yuki's head lay and placed a hand atop her soft brown tresses. He gently caressed her hair and sighed heavily. For a minute, the room was quiet, save for the beeping of the heart monitor and soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the hospital room windows. The weather seemed to reflect everyone's emotions. Dark, dreary, and depressed. Without Yuki bouncing around, life just wasn't that enjoyable anymore. Rubbing his temples, Kaien brought up a chair and sat on the side of the bed opposite of Kaname and Zero. He dropped his elbows onto his knees and put his head in his hands.

"So how long are you going to feign sleep?" he asked and heard the shuffling of a person across from him. Looking up, Kaien saw Kaname sitting up straighter while adjusting Zero into a more comfortable position on his lap. The elder man smirked mildly. He knew that the pureblood wasn't asleep from the moment he walked into the room. Kaname would never fall asleep in such a dire situation and he sure as hell wouldn't let just anyone come in and touch Yuki. Kaien was sure Zero wouldn't either, but then again, the pureblood probably forced him to sleep if only to escape reality for a little bit.

"Hello Cross-san." Kaname greeted formally while stealing a glance at Yuki's small form. Her conditions, it seemed, hadn't changed so far. He settled his gaze back on Kaien and gave a sympathetic smile. The man must have nearly had a heart attack after being informed. Cross returned the smile gratefully and gave another heavy sigh. There was no point in beating around it any longer. It was time to ask.

"Kaname, tell me exactly what happened to her?" he asked with an emotionless tone. Running and tan hand through his hair, the pureblood began.

"I am afraid that it is my fault, Cross-san," he could see Kaien arch an eyebrow at that statement, but continued on.

Kaname recapped the entire incident not leaving out even a single detail. He told the older male of how he had been roaming the school grounds as Zero gave him a tour but both came to a hault when Kaname had sensed something sinister lurking about. Neither of the two boys had known where Yuki was at the time so they immediately went about looking for her which wasn't easy no thanks to the school's complicated layout. That was when everything started to take a turn for the worst as he and Zero heard a piercing scream and moved at the fastest speed possible to reach the source. By the time they had gotten there, it was already too late and Yuki had been attacked.

Kaname also told of how he had used his powers to get Yuki and Zero out of there as fast as possible so a visit to the school to erase the memories of those who witnessed the event was going to be due.

Kaien sat through the whole explanation with a contemplative look and when the pureblood had finished, the room became silent as he went over the information he had received in his mind. The entire situation was, in itself, something he didn't want to even begin to try to understand but never the less, Kaien pieced together everything and was already trying to come up with suspects who would have a reason to target Yuki. Actually, that wasn't proving to be very difficult because someone could have found out that she had a special relation with Kaname, and with his reputation as pureblood prince, any person vampire or hunter would have a legit enough reason to make an attempt on her life.

Kaien sighed as this was already proving itself to be a task that wasn't going to take a short amount to figure out and find a solution to, but first things first. He and Kaname were going to have to make sure they erased the memories of all the human witnesses and then come up with a logical excuse to search the grounds of the school for any sort of clue as to who done it.

Kaname waited for the elder man's reply in silence and figured that Cross was in deep thought as he sat with his head in his hands across from him. The young pureblood sighed and looked to the side at the mop of silver hair against his neck. Kaname had indeed made Zero fall asleep to get away from reality for a while. He didn't want the boy to see Yuki when they gave her a hospital room. How long he was planning on hiding her from the younger boy was a mystery to even Kaname himself. He knew that Zero was going to see the extent of her wounds sooner or later and that he couldn't stop it. Zero was going to have to face the harsh reality that the pureblood was trying to protect him from, and there was no doubt about it that he was going to raise hell whether in a traumatic relapse of his past or going out to do in the bastard that struck down his adoptive sister.

Neither one of these options was to Kaname's liking nor did he hope that Zero would become distant and emotionally unstable in one of those quiet, withdrawn ways that usually end up in suicide attempts. The pureblood shook his head softly. He didn't even want to begin to think about Zero attempting suicide. Subconsciously, he pulled the silver haired boy just a little bit closer as if to make sure that his traitorous thoughts didn't come to pass.

It had been almost a total of five full minutes before Kaien finally looked up at Kaname with a blank expression as if he still wasn't done with his inner debates.

"Rest assured Kaname, that I do know it's not your fault and am very grateful to what you did for both Yuki and Zero. You thought fast and in turn, lessened the problem from how much it could have escalated. The fact that people witnessed your powers, however, must be dealt with as soon as possible so I suggest that you and I leave to take care of the situation as soon as possible. It might possibly be too late to keep any authorities from getting into the situation and pretty soon only more will get involved which is definitely not what we need right now." He spoke and Kaname nodded in understanding as he knew that Kaien was right, but still, they couldn't very well just leave Yuki in the hospital alone. What if the attacker decided to follow and pay a little visit to finish what he started?

Then there was the matter of Zero. Kaname was sure that he could trust the boy to look after Yuki, as a matter of fact, he had no doubt in his mind that he would be leaving the girl in the utmost sincere care, but again, what if that creep came back? Yes, Zero was a young hunter and descended from one of the most powerful hunter bloodlines, but he was still just a child and didn't have enough experience yet. All he really knew how to do were a few simple hunter charms that he was sure wouldn't work on the attacker because Kaname was sure it hadn't been a vampire he sensed, and how to shoot the _Bloody Rose_ which couldn't harm normal human beings; hunter or otherwise.

The pureblood sighed, yes, this was a predicament indeed and Kaien must have sensed it because he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom leaving Kaname with his thoughts on what to do that would be safest for the two people that meant the most to him.

Then just as suddenly as the man had left the room, a thought came to Kaname. He could call Takuma to come and watch over Zero and Yuki as he and Cross went back to the school with Seiren to get this matter resolved. Honestly, why hadn't he thought of it earlier? However, first Kaname was going to have to wake Zero, he just prayed that the boy could take this naturally.

Releasing the spell he had on the younger boy, Kaname watched as Zero slowly opened his eyes and yawned deeply as if coming out of a deep dream. The silver haired child leaned back slightly from Kaname and rubbed his eyes before coming face to face with the said pureblood. On q, a bright red blush began to spread across Zero's face when he realized their noses were touching. Kaname smirked at the boy's cute behavior. Leave it to Zero to make him feel warm at happy at any given time.

"Kaname?" the boy muttered in confusion. Waking up to come face to face with his favorite pureblood still wasn't something he was accustomed to…yet. "Where are we?" he asked and looked around them for a minute before his ears registered the sound of something beeping. Turning around fully, Zero was greeted with the sight of Yuki lying peacefully on a hospital bed while a machine alerted them of her steady heart beat.

Kaname let the boy down as he saw that Zero was leaving his company to stand next to where the petite girl's head lay. The pureblood watched closely for any sign of a breakdown in resolve for the boy, any kind of indication that he might start screaming or crying hysterically but none of that happened. Zero merely scanned Yuki with a blank face registering all of her visible wounds. His delicate pale hands brushed softly against her cheek in an adoring manner and he leaned down to give her a light kiss on the forehead before whispering something to her that Kaname could hear loud and clear.

"_I'm sorry Yuki."_

The pureblood felt his heart clench painfully at those words. Did Zero really think it his fault that Yuki was in this condition? No, he wouldn't let him. He would make sure that the younger boy knew he wasn't to blame. As Kaname feared, he was most likely was taking it like his parents' death, by blaming himself for what happened. These tragic occurrences were seriously going to cause some damage to his self esteem in the near future.

Walking over to the two smaller children, Kaname hugged Zero from behind and put his face in the boy's soft silver hair and breathed in his unique scent. He felt him relax at his touch and smiled inwardly. Kaname couldn't see his face but he was sure that Zero was starting to cry because he could already smell the salt from the tears. Turning him around, the pureblood came face to face with the silver haired beauty and wiped the tears away with his thumbs before planting a _butterfly kiss_ on Zero's nose and caressing the pink tainted cheeks softly.

"Zero-kun, I want you to listen closely to what I say, alright?" Kaname spoke in a gentle tone as he directed his tender gaze straight into the younger's shy lilac irises. Zero nodded his head and remained silent, subtly encouraging the pureblood to continue. "None of this was your fault. You and I did our best to reach Yuki in time and that is all that anyone can ask for. Just be thankful that we got her to the hospital in time to save her life, okay?"

The silver haired hunter was hesitant and took a minute to let the kind words sink in before cracking a small smile and hugging Kaname while burying his face in the vampire's chest.

"Okay," Zero replied and even though it was muffled Kaname could hear him loud and clear. "Thank you Kaname, those words mean a lot, but when I find whoever did this to Yuki, they will pay."

The pureblood nodded in agreement and the two simply stood there embracing each other for the moment. Somehow they could feel that it was going to be a very long time until they would have the opportunity to do so again. The heart monitor beat soundly behind them, creating and increasingly annoying sound that neither of the boys even wanted to hear stop, and a shifting of covers drew their immediate attention to the injured girl lying in the hospital bed. The best word to describe their facial expressions: shocked.

Cross Yuki lay there in a half sitting half laying position as she rubbed her eyes and yawned as if she had awoken from a peaceful slumber. Her big brown eyes opened slowly to reveal tired orbs that scanned the room in a bit of confusion. After all, even if she had just woken up, Yuki was never one t completely dismiss her surroundings and waking up in an unfamiliar environment was about to upset her greatly. That is, until Zero and Kaname immediately rushed to her side.

"Yuki you're okay! Thank Kami, how are you feeling? Is there any pain? Do you have any memory loss? How many fingers am I holding up?" Zero bombarded her with question after question that the petite girl found that even if she wanted to, there was no time to answer before another one came. Kaname chuckled lightly at the silver haired boy's antics and calmed him by putting his hand softly on the Zero's head.

"Calm down Zero-kun, at least give her a chance to respond to your questions," the pureblood said. Zero blushed at his outburst and calmed down a bit so as not to scare his little sister too much.

Yuki gave a small laugh at the two. _'They're so cute!'_ she thought to herself and moved to sit up better in the hospital bed. Zero and Kaname both reached out to help her up better but Yuki just waved them off insisting that she not be treated like a baby for once in her life. Once the petite girl got settled, she beamed up at her two favorite boys with a grateful smile.

"Thanks you two, now can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Zero responded softly.

"Um, where am I and how exactly did I get here?" Yuki put simply and would have laughed at the incredulous look adorning Zero's face had it been the appropriate occasion. Kaname, however, was less affected as he had already figured from the blunt force trauma that the girl had received to the back of her head, that she wouldn't be able to recall certain events of the day anymore.

The pureblood had no problem recapping the whole incident for the second time that day since he had limited Zero's range of experience from the very beginning. He told of what he had seen, heard, and felt throughout the ordeal, of course, censoring some parts for Zero's sake. Yuki seemed to notice the more choppy parts of the story but pretty much figured that Kaname had a specific reason for doing so and decided to wait and ask for more detail when they were in private. Zero, (A/N the cuteness lol) however, was clueless to the deliberate editing of the story and just looked at Yuki with concern etched onto his face.

"You mean you really don't remember anything that happened today, Yuki?" he asked ant the girl thought for a minute before shaking her head slowly. Then suddenly her eyes sparked as his realizing something at that moment.

"Well I know I remember being on my way to class and then I heard some random girls talking before everything goes black." She stated with a regretful look but Zero merely smiled reassuringly, knowing that it was useless to try forcing information from her. After all, she had been through a very traumatic ordeal and he more than anyone, knew better than to put pressure on her. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his adoptive sister's forehead before pulling her into a soft yet firm hug.

Yuki smiled at the kind gesture, along with Kaname, and hugged back with all her might. However, the auburn haired girl gave a brief glance to the pureblood prince standing next to Zero, signaling that there was more to her story than was told but she didn't want Zero to be present when it was told. Kaname caught on and nodded discreetly to the girl before looking away.

The silent trade of eye communication went unnoticed by the silver haired boy as he let go of Yuki and stood up straight again.

The girl then made and innocent request of her beloved brother.

"Zero could you go and bring me some water please? I'm getting really thirsty." She asked and as she predicted, the boy nodded immediately before quickly walking out of the room to go find the food area.

As soon as he was gone, the atmosphere in the room immediately turned somber and Yuki's face was no longer cheerful and peppy, but serious and distraught. Kaname exhaled sharply before sitting back down in the chair next to the young girl's bed. Both waited in silence for a minute, trying to figure out the best approach to take on the conversation before Zero came back with the water. Yuki was first to speak when she realized that Kaname was about to get lost in his own world.

"…I remember his face. It was crazed and twisted into a horrible sneer…he had eyes that seemed to look into your soul and want to kill you peace by painful piece." She spoke in a whisper to which Kaname was all ears. However, Yuki did notice when he tensed at the mention of her attacker's crazed face. She could only imagine what he was thinking. She continued when the pureblood nodded his head as a sign to go on. "Some parts are still fuzzy since this was all right before I lost consciousness, but I remember he had said something to me. I…can't remember what it was…I couldn't hear him but his lips looked like they formed the words 'master' and…" she paused, a fearful look spreading across her facial features.

Kaname sat up straight at this; suddenly he didn't feel so good. He grabbed Yuki's hand and held it gently in his own, trying to coax her into continuing.

"And what Yuki? What else did he say?" he asked softly and watched as the girl turned slowly towards him. She had tears in her big brown orbs that threatened to fall at any moment.

"H-he said that Zero…Zero is next! Kaname he's going to come after Zero!" she sobbed and clung to the pureblood's shirt as she let the tears fall.

Kaname held her close and felt a strong pang of possessiveness grip at his heart at the thought of that piece of scum even daring to _think_ about taking _his_ Zero away. Yuki could practically feel the malice dripping from Kaname's aura as his thoughts lunged deep into random thoughts on how to torture a man that was not even present. She gripped his shirt with effort when the dangerous aura kept expanding and getting thicker, making it hard to breathe. Kaname noticed this and immediately calmed himself seeing as the girl in his arms was having some difficulty breathing properly.

Yuki coughed a bit from the lack of oxygen but regained her composure after a bit of slowly inhaling and exhaling. Kaname apologized numerous times before the girl finally had to cover his mouth with her hand to get him to stop. She knew he didn't mean it and forgave him even before he started apologizing. The only thing she wanted to know was what could have upset the pureblood so.

Both inhabitants of the room sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts until Yuki's mind finally clicked. _'Could Kaname have gotten upset because I said that that man was going to come after Zero next? I wonder…just how much do those two care for each other? Would it perhaps be possible to ask one of them?'_ she thought to herself and glanced at the boy sitting next to her head. His face gave off an expression indicating that he was not mentally in this world anymore.

Yuki leaned forward and snapped her fingers in front of Kaname's face to bring him back. The pureblood shook his head and focused on her with a sheepish grin. _'The strong smell of blood in this place must really be getting to me.' _He thought to himself while waiting for his favorite girl to say something. After a few more moments, Yuki found the best way she could think of to phrase her question.

"Kaname-sama do you…like Zero? I don't mean in a friend way but in a like-love kind of way." She said bluntly and waited for the vampire's reaction.

For a moment it seemed as if Kaname would not give an answer as his face remained passive and he kept his mouth firmly shut. The petite girl shifted uncomfortably on the bed as she started rethinking her decision to ask. She was starting to wish she hadn't asked at all.

"Y-you don't have to answer if-" she began but was interrupted by a waving of the hand.

"No, it's alright Yuki, I want to. Well, I do like Zero-kun in a special way, I'm not quite sure yet if it's in the sense that you put it but it's definitely more than just a friend liking. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" he said as simply as he could manage and the girl could ask for no more than that. She nodded eagerly and sat back with a happy smile on her face.

'_So Kaname does think of Zero in a special way. I'm so glad! I really do like the thought of them together. It would be just too cute to not happen!'_ she squealed in her head and let just a small part of that sound leak out in reality, causing the pureblood to give her a questioning look. However, before he could question Yuki, Zero came back into the room with the drink said girl had sent him after.

The room immediately became lively again as the three started talking of more common interests and Yuki made the two boys laugh with her constant complaining about the annoying beep of the heart monitor. The atmosphere was once again comfortable and Zero would have never have guessed what conversations had taken place just moments before.

**~*xXx*~**

Kaien had come back to the room and participated in the random conversations going one. One of which was reliving the experience of earlier that morning in the car ride on the way to school.

Kaname had to restrain Zero from wringing the man's neck.

A nurse came in to check on Yuki like clockwork every hour. Each time the strange woman was closely watched by Kaname and Zero, which in turn, made the lady very nervous and in even more of a hurry to do her job and leave. Each time this would occur, Kaien would apologize on the two boy's behalf before the nurse left the room. Yuki just giggled at their antics and found the behavior sweet. After all, she would most certainly do the same if one of them were in her place.

After a couple of hours, Kaien looked at Kaname from across the hospital bed and the pureblood nodded somberly. Both slowly got up aware of the questionable looks coming from Zero and Yuki. The older male smiled sweetly at them before beginning to explain their situation.

"Zero-kun, Yuki; Kaname and I have an important matter that we must attend to back at your school and if it doesn't get dealt with today then I'm afraid it will grow to be a problem we won't be able to handle soon." He explained.

"So, you're going to leave?" Yuki asked with a hint of sadness starting to show in her chocolate orbs. Kaname could already feel the guilt of leaving his two favorite people alone in this strangely sterile place.

"What Cross-san means is that we will only be gone a short time, and don't worry because you will both have each other to keep yourselves company while we're gone. Also, earlier I called my good friend Takuma and asked if he could come and stay with you two until we return. Yuki you've met him before haven't you?" the pureblood explained and Yuki nodded happily. She had nothing but good feelings about Takuma. He was such a nice person which only helped prove her point more that not all vampires are heartless creatures.

Zero, however, was not as enthusiastic about the situation. First off, he wanted to accompany Kaname and Kaien back to the school to look for possible clues and suspects as to who did this to Yuki, but he didn't want to leave her all alone in the hospital. (Regardless if another was to be with her.) Second, he didn't know who this Takuma person was and wasn't sure he liked the idea of being left alone for too long with him. What if he wasn't like Kaname? What if he was only nice in the pureblood's presence and when he leaves, Takuma shows his true evil nature? What would he be able to do against a vampire?

Nothing.

Zero would be overpowered in everything. Speed, intelligence, strength, and stamina would be of no use to him. How in the world would he be able to protect Yuki from such a monster? The boy supposed that if he was an older and more experienced hunter he might just have a chance but that is most certainly not the case. This was really starting to get to his head.

Kaname seemed to notice his silver haired interest's distress and walked over to him. He tilted Zero's chin up so that they would see eye to eye and smiled down at the boy.

"Zero-kun, I can assure you that Takuma is a most trusted friend and a lot of fun to be around. You need not fear him in any way, shape, or form. Yuki has played with him before and I have also left her in his care a few times in the past, and she has had no mishaps with him. You just have to trust us on this one Zero-kun," he said in a calming tone and the said child nodded slowly before giving a small smile.

"Alright I'll believe you, but…never mind." He trailed off but Kaname held his gaze.

"What is it Zero-kun?"

'_This is going to sound so stupid…'_ The boy thought to himself before continuing.

"What if he doesn't like me like you do?" he asked and blushed mildly at what he thought was a stupid question. Kaname chuckled softly and hugged Zero out of sheer love for the boy's adorableness. As expected, the younger blushed profusely but stayed in place. _'I sure hope he doesn't like you the way I do.'_ The pureblood thought to himself amusingly.

Yuki watched the scene with an adoring face shielding none of her emotions which appeared to be mostly made up of, _'OMG'S!'_ and _'SO CUTE!' _Kaien watched on too but with a more masked appearance, though on the inside, his thoughts were running wild with thoughts that to this very day no one knows what of.

Kaname then let go of Zero and smiled brightly at him.

"Don't you worry about that Zero-kun. I have a feeling that you and Takuma will get along just fine." He said and saw the boy relax a little bit. The gazed at each other a bit longer until Kaien interrupted the tender moment with a non too subtle,

"Ahem."

The two moved away from each other and looked a little flustered while doing so. The older male couldn't help but smirk at the cute image.

"Kaname it appears that Takuma has arrived and Seiren is waiting for us with a car downstairs." He stated and gestured to the window for confirmation. Kaname walked over and looked down to see none other than Takuma entering the building while his personal guard Seiren stood next to the car with an umbrella over her head shielding her from the rain.

No sooner had he confirmed the sight, all three of the room's occupants heard a soft knock at the door.

A blonde haired boy poked his head through the opening and his bright blue eyes scanned the room in a sense of shyness. Yuki beamed when she saw the familiar face.

"Takuma!" she rejoiced and would have run to give him a hug if she weren't confined to the bed.

The boy Takuma smiled brightly already giving off vibrant waves of happiness as he entered the room with new confidence. Kaname also greeted him with a smile and firm handshake to which the young noble gave off a small bow in respect to the pureblood.

"Hello Yuki, Kaname-sama, Cross-san, and," he looked towards Zero standing next to Yuki's bed. The young hunter shied away from Takuma's gaze still a little apprehensive about the new vampire in his presence. The fact that he thought the noble didn't know his name wasn't helping either. However, Takuma understood and gave off a brighter smile, if even possible.

"And Kiryuu-kun. It's nice to meet you at last. Kaname has told me so much about you!" he said and walked over to shake the boy's hand. Zero took it with a small smile. There was just some strange reason that was preventing him from thinking bad of Takuma anymore. Maybe it was the noble's bright and bubbly personality that did it. He wasn't sure, but Zero was having absolutely no problem warming up to the guy already. He was sure he had Kaname and Yuki to thank for that. Another surprise was that Takuma already knew his name.

'_Kaname talks about me?'_ Zero thought with a light blush on his features. Kaname and Yuki couldn't help but smile at the interaction. They felt it was good that Zero was learning to trust other vampires. It was a major step towards a better future for him. Yuki even found away to make the atmosphere even better. She folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her tongue in a mock pout.

"Oh I see how it is Taki," she said. "Kaname and Zero get nice greetings but I'm ignored? Fine then!" she said and turned away from him. All the guys chuckled at her and Takuma went next to the bed where he grabbed her hand and laid a chaste kiss to the back of it. (A/N "Taki" is Yuki's nickname for Takuma.)

"I apologize, my princess. How have you been?" he said and Yuki hugged him while giggling happily.

"I'm doing okay. I mean some idiot decided to attack a defenseless little girl. How much of a coward can someone be? Other than that, I'm doing great." She said and Takuma nodded his approval. Of course he was just as upset as all the others that someone had dared to attack Yuki when she wasn't even able to defend herself.

"A coward indeed." He mumbled and Yuki questioned him but he merely shook his head and waved it off as nothing.

Kaname, Kaien, and Takuma then discussed their plan and cleared everything up before the two were to leave the hospital. Kaien and Kaname said their goodbyes to Yuki and Zero as they were heading out. Cross, as usual, was his overly emotional self but meant well as he kissed both his children on the cheeks before heading for the door.

Kaname leaned down and kissed Yuki on the head before giving her a head and whispering in her ear to be safe and watch over everyone. She happily agreed though was secretly a little upset that the two had to leave. The pureblood then turned to Zero who looked back shyly before hugging Kaname softly as his goodbye. Said pureblood was in partial shock that the younger boy had initiated the contact and grinned like a mad man. He pressed a soft _butterfly kiss_ to Zero's soft silver tresses before hugging back.

"I'll miss you." He whispered and the silver haired hunter blushed while Yuki and Takuma giggled at the scene. At that moment, Kaien mentally cursed the fact that he didn't have a camera on him.

Zero felt that they were being watched, non-too-subtly at that, and he blushed as he all but shoved the two males out of the room.

"Go on you two you have work to do and scum to catch. Don't worry we'll be fine here." He said as he pushed them out. His blush staying in place the entire time. Kaien and Kaname laughed along with Takuma and Yuki until they were finally gone. Only then did Zero let go of a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Takuma then stood up to face them.

"Alright guys, who wants to play a game?" he suggested and both Yuki and Zero raised their hands eagerly.

**~*xXx*~**

Downstairs in the parking lot, Kaien and Kaname were being escorted by Seiren, who was briefing them on the current situation at the school, to the car. Apparently there was a mass outbreak of hysteria and as they had feared, the police were already involved and trying to set up an investigation. Seiren explained how she had bought as much time in halting it as she could but they would still have to hurry considering there were many memories to be erased.

Both males took in the information and commented as they entered the vehicle. However, Kaname paused before he got in to look back up at Yuki's room window. He just couldn't shake the feeling that leaving those three alone was going to come back and bite him in the ass. Kaien noticed his hesitation and put a comforting hand on the pureblood's shoulder. Kaname looked down at him and nodded his thanks before getting in and closing the door.

'_Hold on you two I'll be back before you notice. Please, Kami don't let anything happen to them.' _He thought as the car took them further and further away from the hospital.

If only he knew, maybe they would have never left.

**~*xXx*~**

Back in Yuki's hospital room, Zero, Takuma, and Yuki played, talked, and watched T.V. for hours. They told jokes and stories and at one point even got so bored as to try and count each beep the heart monitor made. After a while it started to drive them mad, especially when Takuma and Zero bickered about whether or not it skipped a few beats. Yuki rolled her eyes and giggled at that. They soon found joy in talking to the nurse that came to check on Yuki every hour. She was a delight to talk to when she wasn't in a hurry; the fact that Kaname and Zero weren't breathing down her neck anymore probably helped that immensely.

Sometimes the nurse would stay a little bit to play a few games with them or catch some cartoons on the T.V. before she had to be off to another patient's room. Takuma, Zero, and Yuki's boredom was easily done away with every time she came in.

Zero was just glad it didn't get to the point where they got so bored they started counting raindrops on the window.

It was starting to grow late at the hospital and things were slowing down to get ready to shut down for the night. The trio of children in Yuki's room even had to say goodnight to the nurse. Her shift had ended for the night. She did, however, promise to be back again tomorrow and would play with them again.

All three were immensely pleased at the idea.

Takuma turned off the rooms light and all three children huddled together on the small hospital bed to watch the T.V. in the corner of the room. That is, until a different woman came into the room. She told them that visiting hours were over long ago but Takuma tried to tell her that Kaname had already arranged their stay. She kept denying saying that she knew nothing of the change and that there must have been some mistake.

"I'll be back guys I have to straighten this out." He said and hopped off the bed to follow the woman to the front desk.

Zero and Yuki sat back and continued watching cartoons until there was suddenly a harsh channel reception quirk until the T.V. buzzed loudly and gave out all together.

"Hey what happened to Naruta?" Yuki whined and crossed her arms very disgruntled at the fact that her favorite show was so rudely shut off. Zero looked around in confusion.

He had first thought it was just bad reception due to the weather and maybe a power line broke, but then he noticed that the room was silent.

"Yuki do you hear that?" he asked and the petite girl listened for a while before shaking her head.

"No, hear what?"

"That's just it. It's completely silent." He said and on q, both looked up at Yuki's heart monitor that was completely black with no indication of rhythm. The brunette girl looked away quickly and at her adoptive brother's shocked eyes.

"Zero I swear to Kami I'm not dead." She said and watched as the boy chuckled lightly. He already figured that there was something going on with all of the electricity in the hospital because outside in the hallway it was all dark. Not a single light could be seen, but both children could hear rounds of footsteps running every which way throughout the hallways. After all, no electricity was going to cause some serious problems with people hooked up to life support systems.

Pretty soon shouting followed the footsteps as the staff was apparently rushing to save who they could. One set of steps was fast approaching Yuki's room and Zero readied himself to attack the person should they be a threat. He saw his backpack next to the bed and reached inside to pull out the Bloody Rose which he cautiously aimed at the door. Yuki clung to Zero's shirt behind him as the door began to open to reveal…

"Takuma!" The petite girl squealed and said boy put his hands up when he saw Zero with the gun.

"Whoa! Hold on I'm a friendly!" he said quickly and watched the young hunter lower the gun and apologize for the incident.

Takuma waved it off as he understood and started to explain the current situation downstairs. Apparently something strange was happening with the power in the hospital and nobody could figure out why. It was completely unrelated to the electrical systems, nothing had blown a fuse, and no power lines were reported down. It was simply and unnatural phenomenon.

Zero didn't like the sound of that. He had a uneasy feeling about the whole ordeal and felt that something was happening. This outage was no accident and something or _someone_ was most likely causing it.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and a few shocked screeches outside the doorway and down the hall. Takuma got on the bed with Zero and Yuki. Both boys were determined to keep the young girl safe and were staring intently at the door. Zero had his gun ready to shoot anything or anyone that stepped through that door.

Yuki sat in the middle of them hoping and praying that nothing was going to go wrong. That Kaname would do as he said and come back quickly. That Zero wouldn't have to fire that gun at an enemy. That Takuma wouldn't have to risk his life for them. For the first time in a long while, Yuki wanted everything to restart to that morning where she could fake being sick, never go to school, and avoid all of this. For the first time in a long time…

Cross Yuki was scared.

The small girl turned her head away from the door since it was just making her anxious. She focused her attention on the window and the raindrops trailing down it. Then, she spotted something peculiar there on the glass. It was a little circle with some sort of symbol in the middle. Yuki knew this was crazy but she swore she saw it getting bigger by the second. She rubbed her eyes to adjust her vision and looked again only to see the little circle in the same place it was before. Yuki tugged on the boys' shirts to get their attentions.

"Hey guys, what's that circle thing on the window?" she asked and both boys turned to get a good look.

Takuma was the first to recognize and the fastest to react.

"Get down!" he yelled and grabbed both of them then jumped off the bed and pushed all of them under it. Zero and Yuki yelped in surprise at the sudden motion.

"What the-" they both started but were interrupted when the symbol on the window began to glow brightly then it dimmed briefly only to give away to a roaring explosion.

Everything in the room went flying to the opposite side of the room including the bed that crashed into the door and sank to the ground. The walls and window were broken and cracked as glass and debris lay scattered everywhere. Small fires settled themselves in different areas as the result of the blast. Takuma, Yuki, and Zero still lay huddled together but in a whole different section of the room. The bed had provided some shielding but not much.

Yuki had completely lost consciousness not being 100% in the first place, and Takuma and Zero struggled to remain conscious. It was then that they heard someone step into the room from the opening the now shattered window had created. The person's shoes made cracking sounds as they stepped on glass and rubble headed straight for the three.

Takuma tried to stand and put himself in front of the other two. He couldn't figure out why it was so hard to move. He was a vampire and his healing abilities should have kicked in by now. The only reason for them to not that he could think of was that there was some sort of spell released with that blast. Whoever did this was no amateur. They knew about the existence of vampires and that there would be one in the room. However, Takuma would be damned if he let that stop himself.

The blonde noble got to his feet and stood protectively in front of Yuki and Zero. Arms spread out and a set determined jaw.

"Stay the hell away from them!" he yelled and his eyes turned red from sheer fury and the small scent of blood that drifted through the air. He could hear the person chuckle darkly and without even blinking, it was over.

Takuma never knew what hit him, but he found himself flying against the wall and upon impact could hear, and feel, a good amount of bones snapping. A silent scream was emitted from the boy before he sunk to the ground and passed out from sheer pain. He wasn't used to it, he had always been able to heal and recover too quickly for pain to fully register.

'_Yuki, Kaname, Zero…forgive me.' _Was his last thought before he completely blacked out.

The person continued on towards Yuki and Zero after having dealt with Takuma. The crazed set of eyes focused solely on Zero's injured form.

The young hunter could see the man coming forward and he reached for the _Bloody Rose_ that landed just a few inches away. He didn't make it however, because a large foot came crashing down on the small hand that was reaching. Zero emitted a sharp cry while trying to pull back. The man bent down to his level while putting more pressure on the boy's hand. Despite the pain, Zero refused to let his tears fall. He would not show this man his fear.

"My aren't we a brave one." The person chuckled darkly and pulled out a syringe with a strange blue liquid inside. A cryptic smile spread across the beings face as he saw the fear in Zero's eyes when he realized what it was for.

"No…" the boy whispered and tried to struggle free but it was too late. The man came fast and jammed the needle into the side of Zero's neck where the tattoo was.

The silver haired hunter screamed before becoming dizzy and starting to lose consciousness. His body became limp and the last thing he heard was the man talking.

"Sweet dreams Zero. I hope you dream about _us_." He had said and laughed sinfully before the boy lost consciousness.

**~*xXx*~**

_Zero screamed in agonizing pain as he was harshly beaten and thrown against the hard stone wall. His abuser, a tall man with a sadistic and predatory glint in his eyes, sneered mockingly and bent down near the trembling boy's face. Zero whimpered in pain and tears cascaded down his cut and bruised face as the man picked him up by his silver hair and held him close to his face._

_The young hunter could literally smell the foul stench of alcohol radiating from the man's breath and tried him damnest to wrench away from the tight grip. The man was having none of it, however, and roughly slammed the boy to his back on the cold floor. Pain and fear shocked through Zero's system at this and he cried out._

"_Kaname!" he wailed and tried to curl up into a small ball as much as his aching body would let him. Hoping and praying was all Zero managed to do. Hope and pray that Kaname would find and rescue him._

_The man smirked at the crying and shivering mess he had made of the small boy. He had some time before he was to deliver the boy to his master. Why not have some fun with him first? Leaning down next to Zero, the man chuckled lowly._

"_Who's Kaname, I wonder? Could he be this boy?" he asked and held up a picture of the three children he had been sent to track down. The boy in the picture without an 'X' over his face stared back with a kind smile._

_Zero dared to look up at the picture in his captor's hand and into the eyes of the boy presented there. An audible whimper escaped from the silver haired boy's lips as he found himself wishing to Kami that that was the real Kaname staring back at him. However, reality set back in harshly when Zero heard his captor chuckle darkly._

"_So this is Kaname? You seem to like him a lot from the way you scream his name." something about that sentence made Zero's blood run cold. He knew something horrible was about to take place. The man smirked seeing the raw fear in the younger's wide lilac eyes. "Let's see how you sound when you're screaming my name." he whispered in Zero's ear and relished in the way he saw the boy pale in response to his statement. This action made the man emit a dark and cryptic laugh that echoed throughout the entirely isolated room. It was a laugh that chilled Zero to the bone._

_The young hunter slowly scooted away from his abuser until his back was against the wall. It was there that he cried into his arms uncontrollably, fearing what was to come, and what was worse. _

_He was powerless to stop it._

_This didn't go unnoticed by the man in question. That predatory glint came back to his eyes as he approached the boy in the corner._

"_Oh Zero," he said in a mock sweet voice. "It's time to play a little game called, 'Sex,'" _

_Zero's resolve broke._

"_Kaname! Kaname! Kaname!" he screamed over and over again as the man dragged him to the dirty old cot on the other side of the room. _

"_Kaname's not here." The lunatic man stated calmly and threw Zero roughly onto the cot while immediately following him down. He pinned the younger boy's hands over his head and relished in the tears that ran down his prey's face as in struggled beneath him. "It's just you and me." _

"_No! No! NO! Kaname! KANAME! KANA-!" Zero's cries were silenced as his captor brutally kissed him. The hunter could feel his heart shattering into pieces at that kiss. He swore his very soul was breaking._

'_**No…Kaname. It was supposed to be…for you. My first kiss…why?'**_

_At that moment, Zero's body shut down._

_His cries and struggles stopped._

_His beautiful lilac eyes became dull and lifeless._

'_**Kaname…I'm sorry. I'm not…worthy of being yours anymore.'**_

**I'm sorry.**

_His clothes were discarded._

**I'm sorry.**

_Someone was touching him._

**I'm sorry.**

_A strange object at his small entrance._

**Forgive me.**

_An ear shattering scream._

_**I'm so, so, sorry.**_

**~*xXx*~**

Zero awoke with a horrible start in a bed foreign to him and in a room he didn't recognize. That nightmare had scared him to no end. He looked down at himself to see his clothes still in place, he wasn't locked in a dark room, and best that man was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't necessarily all good. Lilac eyes scanned their surroundings and saw that the room was colored in exotic black and red. It was fancy and obviously fit for someone with royalty in their blood. The confusing part was why he was there.

"Ah I see you are finally awake, my prey." Came a deep voice to Zero's right.

The hunter immediately focused in on that direction and saw man standing against the wall. He was tall, dark, and brunette with an intense gaze directed at Zero. The peculiar thing about him was that he had two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other brown. (Well, red right now).

The freakiest thing about him to Zero, however, was the fact that this man resembled Kaname a _lot_. Only, there was no safe and secure feeling around this guy. No, there was only the sense of impending doom that intensified when the man started approaching Zero.

The boy scooted back on the bed but stopped and doubled over in pain when a burning sensation came from his neck on the side where his tattoo was.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the man sounded. "You can't run away from me anymore Zero. You are mine. I have marked you and you will therefore cater to my every whim or suffer the intense pain of my mark." He stated and enjoyed the sight of the boy on his side in pain while trying his best to glare harshly at his captivator.

'_I can't do anything…Kaname! Help me Kaname!' _Zero thought to himself as he shut his eyes tightly from the pain. He opened them quickly when he heard the man chuckle next to him. He was way too damn close for comfort. Looking up, Zero saw the vampire hovering over him on the bed. How the hell did he get there?

"No one can save you now, Zero. As I said before, you are _mine_." The man said and opened his mouth to show his fangs before he prepared to bite down on Zero's neck.

The silver haired child found that he couldn't move. Something was immobilizing him, and he didn't like it at all. It was as if his dream was coming true but in another sense all together. He didn't want to be bitten. Not like this. Not by this man.

_Kaname._

That name. That person was the only one Zero wanted to see right now. He only wanted Kaname to bite him. He only wanted Kaname to hold him like this. Kuran Kaname was the only person Zero wanted to willingly give himself to and he wasn't about to let this happen.

Summoning all of his lung power, the boy took in a deep breath and yelled directly into the strange man's ear.

"HELP ME KANAME!" he sounded and the vampire recoiled back and stumbled off the bed from the shock of the suddenly loud sound.

Zero felt his limbs could move again freely and he jumped off the bed making a dash for the door, but it was locked. He turned and stared at the man who was already in front of him. A heatedly glare was sent towards the younger who retaliated with one just as intense.

"You will pay dearly for that Zero. No meal of mine will defy me in such a way." Zero just glared harder.

"You can burn in hell for all I care. I will only belong to Kaname and no one else!" he shouted and watched as the man smirked.

"We'll see about that." He said and held up a picture of Yuki. Zero's face faltered at this as he stared at the picture in fear. The man, satisfied with the reaction, leaned down to the hunter's level a waved the photograph back and forth. "Do you want her to die, Zero?" a rapid shake of the head told him no. This man finally had Zero where he wanted him. "If you should defy me again, I will make sure to have my associates go back to find her and kill her, then display her dead body for the world to see. Is that what you want?"

Zero quickly shook his head as his eyes widened in horror.

"N-no please don't. I-I'll do whatever you want me t-to. Just please d-don't hurt the people I care about!" he cried and grabbed on to the man's shirt who only smirked at the reaction Zero gave.

"That's better. Now let's get back to bed shall we?" he stated and had Zero walk ahead of him to the bed.

The boy couldn't take it anymore. He let the tears fall as his hop was slipping.

'_Please Kaname…come save me.' _

Panic and fear set in as the man came closer. Zero swallowed uneasily and shut his eyes tight as he was laid down and could feel this evil man getting ready to bite down. A final tear ran down his pale cheek.

'_Kaname…I'm scared.'_

The slam of a door.

A growl.

Zero was free.

He sat up and looked upon his savior but almost wet his pants at the horrifying sight.

Kaname was there, but he was covered in blood, not his own, but others. His eyes were a piercing red and his fangs and claws had grown out to lengthy measures. There was anger unimaginable expressed in the ruby irises and a feral growl was emitted from the pureblood's throat.

Zero never thought it was possible but even as he was overjoyed that Kaname was there, he was afraid.

Afraid of Kaname.

Raging red locked with terrified lilac and the two connected on a level. Kaname's look softened when he saw the fear Zero had in his eyes. Fear of him and the monster that was his true nature.

The silver haired boy looked back and thought he was afraid, he couldn't look away. He saw the pureblood's look soften and started to regret ever fearing Kaname. No matter how angry that boy got he would always be the caring and gentle soul Zero had grown so attached to.

He's still there.

_My Kaname._

However, the time had not come for joy.

Tribulations straight from the devil himself stand in the way of these two in the form of a vampire with multicolored eyes.

And fate is so ready for combat.

* * *

~Whoa it's done. OMG Well I told you guys. You had nothing to fear by that preview. It was all a dream that that evil son of a bitch made Zero have! I killed him in my mind teepee he will trouble Zero no more. *yawn* Aw man I have school tomorrow! Well I gotta go but this really gave me a lot of fun while writing. I missed the excitement of letting my imagination run wild for you guys! Are YOU ready to help fate in her combat? I AM! XD Let's kick some ass! WHOOOOOO! *is way too hyper for sleep* lol well I hope you enjoyed this and was to your liking. Especially You Angel! *haggles* This was how I planned for the chapter to go from the very beginning. Maybe I should have picked a different section for a preview huh? Oh well I love you all and thank you for reading! Until the weekend when I post chapter 8! XD Sayonara! ~

Fun Fact: on my computer the total amount of pages for this whole story (excluding OMAKES & chpt. 7 preview) is 100 pages! XD lol byeeeee! ^^

Fun Fact #2: This chapter is 20 pages long! XD

P.S.: Sorry if it's a little rushed towards the end. I had to get it posted before I go to bed or it would bug me. XD


	12. OMAKE 3

**O.M.A.K.E **

**Morning came in the Cross/Kiryuu household. Everyone was up and about doing this, that, and the other. However, three children were acting more peculiar than normal and this did not go unnoticed by Cross. He decided that keeping an eye on his three favorite minors was going to be a must for today. Now, each of the children had a different reason for acting so strange.**

**Zero, was scared to death that someone would tell Cross what is featured on his music device. That was a secret he would die for to keep it hidden. Needless to say, he was pretty paranoid throughout the day.**

**Yuki was avoiding Zero like he was the plague. She wasn't sure if she could ever look at Zero the same again, and it was all she could do to hold back a fit of laughter, and possibly a scream or two. Yes, that little mishap she had gone through the night before had scarred her for life.**

**Kaname was doing his absolute best to remain stoic and calm in the face of the family. His only relief was sending knowing smirks to the silver haired boy once in a while and escaping to the bathroom to snicker to himself.**

**Yes, everyone in the house wasn't exactly normal at the time.**

**~*xXx*~**

**Zero, Yuki, and Kaname sat on the couch in the living room watching MTVX and trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Except for Zero, he was trying not to blush with all of his might. That was when everything went to hell.**

**Kaien came in the room with a blank look on his face accompanied with something shiny in his hand. He stood in front of the trio, blocking their vision of the T.V. All three children looked at him wondering why he was there, but then Zero saw his I-pod in the man's hand and wished to Kami that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.**

**Yuki gasped and fled to the kitchen, where she proceeded to laugh until she couldn't breathe, and Kaname pat Zero on the head softly while chuckling softly. Kaien took a deep breath and spoke.**

"**Who's I-pod is this?" now, he already knew who it belonged to, he just wanted to know what they would say.**

"**Uh," Zero began and paled in embarrassment. Kaname smirked and hugged the boy reassuringly.**

"**Go on tell him," he whispered and Zero nodded solemnly.**

"**It's mine Cross-san." He said and they waited for the reaction they knew would change their fate. Live or die. Fight or flight. Those were the choices, and after five minutes of continuous silence, Zero was pretty sure he was going to go into cardiac arrest. However, it was then that Cross started to react.**

**The man jumped up onto the coffee table and, from seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out a black cord that was hooked up to the stereo system and plugged it into the I-pod. He turned the device on and pressed play. "Peacock" started playing and Kaien Cross, adult of the household, started dancing and singing along with it.**

**Yuki, whom had just finished her laughing fit in the kitchen, abruptly turned and went back to resume it. Kaname's resolve broke and he doubled over on the floor barely breathing as a great amount of laughter was emitted from him.**

**In the midst of Kaien's dancing, he turned and flashed a brilliant smile at Zero.**

"**My dear son you have the most wonderful taste in music I have ever seen! Are you ready babe, to let me see your peacock? Cmon now stop acting like a biatch!" he sang and the poor young Kiryuu fainted on the spot.**

**It was that day that Zero, Kaname, and Yuki deemed I-pods the root of all evil.**

* * *

**~This is what I get for watching the AMAs, drinking root beer, and trying to read yaoi all at the same time. Lol. Well here it is! The long awaited OMAKE about Kaien Cross' reaction! …Let me tell you that this scared the mess out of me…XD Hope you enjoyed and laughed a little bit. Until my next update, PEACE OUT! X] ~**

**P.S.: I'll never look at I-pods and Kaien the same again. ^^**


	13. New Year's Is Our Time!

**~Okay I know I've been gone a long time. I'm so sorry. I had horrible writers block and haven't been feeling well but I cannot let you go starving through New Years without an update! What kind of heartless person do you take me for? *smile* Anyway, he we are with a cute OMAKE/One-shot. HAPPY NEW YEARS! I LOVE YOU ALL! ~**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking lol**

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E (Don't kill me for this )**

**Humiliation…yes. That was a good word to describe Zero's feelings right now, for outside his door, he could hear Cross playing 'Peacock.'**

**ON REPLAY**

**Zero emitted a small groan and buried his face in his pillow trying to drown out the unwanted noise. He swore he was keeping his music device under lock and key from now on.**

**The sound of a door opening and closing alerted Zero that he was no longer alone in his room. Sneaking a peek at the intruder from the side of the pillow, the boy spotted Kaname making his way towards him on the bed. A small smile was on the pureblood's face the whole time.**

**Zero felt the bed dip when Kaname sat at the edge near his feet.**

"**Zero," the older boy began. "Come on you have to come out sometime. It's about to be a big celebration outside and I don't want you to miss it!" he said with an even bigger smile now.**

**Zero lifted his head from the pillow and looked at the pureblood suspiciously. What in the world celebration was he going on about now?**

"**Kaname there isn't any celebration out there," he said and was about to lay back down, but two strong arms encircled his small waist and pulled him back against a nice warm body. A light blush began to dust the smaller boy's cheeks as he felt Kaname nuzzle the back of his neck affectionately. "K-Kaname? What are you doing?" Zero asked hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't like what the pureblood was doing, but he would like to know why.**

"**I'm just holding you Zero. You're so cute it's impossible not to want to. Also, I'm going to stay like this until you decide to come outside with me and see the celebration," Kaname said casually and ran a free hand through the younger's silver hair.**

**Zero sighed in contentment and weighed his options. He really didn't mind sitting here in Kaname's arms like this. It was comfortable and he felt safe and secure, but it seemed that the pureblood really wanted to show him something so he made his decision.**

"**Alright, Kaname, I'll go see this celebration that you want to show me," he said carefully and felt Kaname turn him around and place a soft **_**butterfly kiss**_** to his cheek. A small gasp came from the silver haired hunter at the action and he tried to hide the blush that was getting worse by the minute.**

**Kaname would have loved to stay there all night and think of new ways to make that adorable color appear on his angel's face but he was running out of time. Thinking quickly, Kaname grabbed Zero's small hand and led him out of the room, down the hall, and out the front door.**

**Zero could barely comprehend what had just happened before he felt his bare feet make contact with the freezing cold snow covered ground. He jumped in surprise and shivered. Why in the world were they outside now?**

**Kaname mentally face-palmed at the fact that he forgot to have Zero put shoes on, so he opted for the next best choice. With an incredible swiftness, the pureblood picked Zero up in a way that had the younger wrap his legs around Kaname's waist and put his small arms around the pureblood's neck. The young hunter looked at the pureblood with a questioning gaze that was only met with an innocent smile from the said vampire.**

"**Look up in the sky Zero. You're about to see something amazing," he said and the boy trained his lilac eyes on the star-filled night sky. He waited for a while and saw nothing. He was about to turn to Kaname and ask him what this was about when he heard the pureblood counting.**

"**10…9…8…7…6…5..." he said quietly and Zero looked back up where the pureblood's eyes were in the sky. "4…3…2…1…"**

**As soon as he said 'one,' the sky immediately lit up with beautiful colors and sparks from a mass launch of fireworks. Zero gasped and stared in awe at the sight. His lilac eyes lit up with happiness and what seemed like the colors as well. He turned back to Kaname to voice his thanks and was shocked to see the pureblood smiling just inches from his face.**

"**Happy New Year, Zero." Kaname said softly and kissed the boy first on his forehead. "This is for my promise to never leave you," he said then kissed Zero's cheeks. "This is my promise to keep you safe and keep you happy," he kissed the boy's nose. "This is my promise to make sure you always have a smile. And this," he said pausing when he got to the younger's soft lips. "This is my promise to love you this year, and the next, and the next, and the next, until the day when we no longer exist on this earth," he said and planted a sweet and innocent kiss to the soft and waiting lips before him.**

**Zero let silent tears of joy go down his face and he smiled at the promises Kaname had made. They pulled away and gazed at each other lovingly.**

"**Thank you so much Kaname," the small boy said lightly and hugged the pureblood tight. "I promise to love you forever, just the same." He said and Kaname smiled widely. He looked up at the sky in happiness as the fireworks continued.**

"**2011 is going to be the best year yet." He whispered and felt his silver haired companion nod in agreement against his neck.**

* * *

**~HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD My New Year's resolution is to update more frequently and make you guys as happy as I possibly can with my writing. I love you! Have a beautiful and amazing New Year every year of your lives! XD~**


	14. Kiss Eight: Massive Attack

~Welcome my people to chapter 8! XD It is time for the ultimate combat! *is already armed and ready to kick ass. I know you hate me for not updating but I had so many things to do. GOMENASAI why do I always find myself apologizing to people? O_o oh well lol. Cross has scared me for life I'm telling you. Hmmm well time to head out. It's you and me against the world! …We attack at dawn. XD ~

Disclaimer: *foreign language rant*

P.S.: …Do I have anything to say? Hmmm uh well I do have a new story up but that's about it sooo enjoy! ^^ (Yeah, it's not all that new anymore. ^^' lol)

* * *

**Kiss Eight: Massive Attack**

_**One Day Prior**_

_A black car screeched to a hault in front of My Guardian Hospital and spit out three people. The first was merely a blur that all but flew through the building's front door. Behind him came another blur with a somber face and a man with glasses._

"_Kaname! Seiren! Slow down!" Kaien called to the two vampires but gave up when they disappeared from his sight inside. He sighed and kept running; this was going to be bad._

_Kaname ran at his maximum vampire speed to reach room 108 where he should have never left the two most precious people in his life, and his best friend, alone. The pureblood damned his stupidity for what felt like the tenth time that day and had to hold in a cry when he reached the 100 wing and witnessed the damaged that appeared to have come from a large explosion._

_A million thoughts ran through Kaname's head when he saw that the blast appeared to have come from the very room he was headed to. What if he had just stayed? He should have taken Yuki and Zero with him. He should have never left. He should have left more people to guard them. He should have just waited to do the damn investigation at the school at a later date. He should have just had Kaien deal with it. What if Yuki was dead? What if Zero was dead? What if Takuma is dead? Are they kidnapped? What if he never sees them again? Who did it? Why did they do it? Damnit!_

_Kaname let out a frustrated cry at the thoughts and stormed into the room. It was as he had feared. The blast had come from here and the sight was gut wrenching. Everything was damaged, burning, or broken. The room was a complete shell of what it used to be, but that wasn't in the least what Kaname was focusing on. His chocolate eyes stared in horror at the sight of Takuma and Yuki in an injured heap on the floor. _

_The noble was covering the young girl with his body for protection and shaking the whole time. Whether it was from fear or blood loss he did not know. Takuma had come to a while ago but only had enough logical thought processing to slowly drag his body over to Yuki and hug the girl to himself for protection. The poor boy's vampire senses were so shot that he didn't even notice the not too subtle pureblood presence as Kaname entered the room._

_The said pureblood immediately ran to them and kneeled over their bodies, shaking Takuma lightly to get his attention. The noble was afraid to look up fearing that the man had come back and was going to take away Yuki this time, so all he enabled himself to do was murmur a soft "no," and scoot him and the petite girl under him away._

_Kaname was a little more than shocked at his friend's reaction and stopped the vampire from moving away with his hand._

"_Takuma look at me. It's me, Kaname. Don't you recognize me?" he asked and watched the blonde boy still and slowly look up to meet Kaname's eyes. A surprised gasp emitted from the pureblood's lips when he saw the completely terrified expression on Takuma's face._

_The noble's eyes were dilated and glowing a very faint red while his breathing was ragged and blood matted the normally silky blonde hair that covered some of his face. Takuma looked at Kaname as if he was contemplating who he was for a minute. After some silence, the boy's brain gathered enough information to determine that Kaname was of no threat and that it was safe to hand over Yuki to him. Sure, he couldn't necessarily remember who the dark haired boy in front of him was, but there was this…feeling inside him that said the pureblood was his friend._

_With all of the failing strength he could muster, the young Ichijo slowly put Yuki into the arms of her brother and then abruptly passed out as soon as he knew the girl was in Kaname's arms._

"_Takuma!" Kaname yelled as he saw his friend collapse into a lifeless heap. This wasn't good. Why weren't his wounds healing? What had happened here and…_

_Kaname's eyes scanned the room hurriedly, trying to find even a glimpse of silver but were only able to land on the _Bloody Rose_ gun that was laying a few feet away. Zero was nowhere to be seen._

_Another heart-wrenching ache tore through the pureblood's chest. This was all his fault that Yuki was in this condition. All his fault that Takuma was on the verge of death and unable to heal in front of him. All his fault that Zero was missing and probably scared to death right now. Kaname allowed a small moment of weakness and grabbed Takuma, pulling him towards him. He held both the noble and his sister in his arms and just let the tears come._

_Everything was so damn messed up that it had to be a nightmare. One hellish nightmare that he was sure to wake up from and find himself back in Zero's bed like that morning, hugging the young boy close and sleeping his afternoon away. Yes, he would wake up any minute and be face to face with Zero's peaceful face. Yuki would be asleep in the room across the hall, safe in her bed. Takuma would be at home most likely reading manga into late hours of the morning before going to sleep._

_Everything would go back to normal as soon as he opened his eyes. _

_But that wasn't going to happen and Kaname knew it._

_Inhaling sharply and wiping the remnants of the tears from his eyes, Kaname school his expression and set his jaw. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling in wishes and 'what if's.' He had to get immediate care for the two children in his arms, hunt down a man who really did have a death wish, and find his Zero._

"_Seiren!" he called and watched as she immediately appeared in front of him with her usual impassive expression which only slightly changed into a shocked one when she witnessed the state of Takuma and Yuki. "I want you to take both of them back to Cross-san's home. That is the safest place that I can deter. Call my personal doctors and have them head over there, too, to look them over and heal them. I want you to get as much information on what happened out of these two as you can should they come around before I am able to come back," Kaname explained and watched as the stoic girl swung Takuma over her shoulder and gently picked up Yuki holding her bridal style in her arms. Seiren nodded and mumbled a "Yes Kaname-sama," before beginning to exit the room. She did, however, not leave until turning around and asking out of worry._

"_Kaname-sama, what will you do?" she asked, and though her face betrayed her emotions, Kaname could tell that the girl was worried for him. He cracked a small smile before replying._

"_I'm going to find my angel," he said simply and didn't have to tell her who that was. Seiren merely nodded in understanding and disappeared from the room along with the two children in her care._

_Just as she left, Kaien came racing through the door panting and looking disheveled from the run. His hazel eyes surveyed the damaged room in dismay until they settled on Kaname who was picking up the _Bloody Rose_ and placing it in his pocket. The man straightened himself and entered. He knew that the young pureblood was about to do something that was most likely reckless, but would get results._

"_Kaname-kun, where are they?" Kaien asked with the calmest voice he could muster. The boy before him merely glanced towards the window as he detected from Zero's scent that the boy had been taken away through there._

"_Takuma and Yuki are with Seiren who is taking them both back to your home for recovery. It is no longer safe in public facilities and your house is the only place that I know of to be completely hidden away from harm," he said and Cross couldn't help but notice that there was no mention of Zero. Had something happened?_

"_And what of Zero?" he couldn't help but ask and watched as Kaname's shoulders tensed at the name._

"_He wasn't in the room when I arrived," was the quiet answer, "He must have been taken away during all of the commotion or at some point later. I picked up his scent and it's leading out the shattered window so I am going to follow it in hopes of finding him," he said and made his way towards said window. He had to hurry before the rain outside washed away his precious boy's scent._

_Kaien's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his adopted son's kidnapping. He wanted to talk Kaname out of going simply because they didn't know much yet and he could be chasing a dead end already, but something about the look in the boy's eyes said that he couldn't be talked out of going after Zero and his captor._

_The man sighed heavily but let a small smile show. Love sure did make people act crazy but, when he looked at Kaname as the pureblood got ready to leap from the window to the street below, he realized that sometimes it's good to be crazy in love._

_Lightning cracked across the cloudy night sky and Kaname was gone from where he previously was at the window. Kaien slowly made his way over and looked down at the now crowding with police, street below. The young pureblood was nowhere in sight, and Cross could only pray that Kaname would bring Zero back without trouble, but something told him that this was a matter that wasn't going to be solved so easily._

**~*xXx*~**

That had been a day earlier and Kaname had spent his time going nonstop at tracking Zero's scent. He had gotten side tracked at multiple times but he never strayed away from his goal. He had tracked the boy all the way to a secluded mansion that was a good 4,000 miles away from the actual hospital. (A/N damn I wish I had that kind of sense of smell.) That was where Zero's scent had increased and he felt the boy's presence inside one of the rooms.

The only thing that had made the pureblood suspicious was that there were no guards around the place and all he could sense inside the building was Zero. Proceeding with caution, Kaname entered the mansion and moved swiftly to a room on the third floor which was where he could feel his angel the strongest, but it didn't come that easy.

Enemies who had masked their scent extremely well, appeared from various hiding places in the walls and ceiling to attack Kaname and keep him from his destination. The young vampire was able to handle them fine at first but, after a while, they started bringing out weapons that were specifically made to combat vampires with. Guns, knives, arrows, and spells were cast to throw him off and take him down, but Kaname wouldn't let up.

He was getting beat pretty badly but all he had to do was let his true form slip put just a little bit and it was a done deal. Bodies and body parts went flying as the carnal beast inside Kaname made short work of its adversaries. Blood filled the air but that didn't stop the pureblood from continuing on. He kept making his advances towards the room that was containing Zero while beating away enemies at the same time until he finally made it.

Kaname had opened the door just in time to see a strange vampire leaning over _his_ Zero and getting ready to bite the boy. The pureblood's heart skipped a beat when he saw the frightened face of the small hunter and he let out a primal growl as he leapt into the room and threw the man away from _his_ angel. From then on, it was war…

**~*xXx*~**

_**Present Day**_

A thick tension enveloped the dimly lit room that housed three equally tense figures.

You could cut the air with a knife and still not be able to completely get through it.

Two sets of blazing red eyes glared at each other heatedly from opposite ends of the room, both promising pain and torture worse than death. For the longest time, neither being said anything save for the silent threats sent through eye contact. The only sound brave enough to break through the silence was the nervous intakes of breath by a small silver haired boy.

A clocked ticked on faithfully somewhere in the background, adding to the already hostile environment that was only staying peaceful because no one had made a move. That time was drawing to a close, and it all started when the vampire with multi colored eyes gazed upon Zero with a look promising pain and a sick image of pleasure. Once the boy caught that look, it was over.

The vampire lunged at him, claws extended and fangs ready. Zero shrunk back against the bed.

"KANAME!" he screamed and shut his eyes awaiting the impact that would never come.

Kaname moved in front of Zero and lunged at the crazed vampire with all of his power. He grabbed on to the being's arm and immediately dug his elongated fangs into the awaiting flesh. There was a sick feeling of satisfaction when the young pureblood heard a harsh cry of pain come from the victim of his bite. However, the older man wasn't about to let himself be bested by a mere child.

Bending back the arm that Kaname was latched onto, the older vampire thrust forward with great speed and sent the young pureblood crashing into a wall. The multi colored eyes man looked at the injury from the other's fangs and watched as it healed quickly with only a little bit of resistance. He smirked evilly. Yes, he wasn't about to be bested by a mere child. After all, he could control his _nephew_ just as well as the little silver haired boy he had come to rescue. He was the almighty _Rido Kuran_ after all.

Kaname stood up from his slumped position on the floor and growled at the elder vampire across the room. He really wanted to crush that man with every fiber of his being. _Really._ His red orbs settled on Zero's hunched form a little way further from him.

"Zero," the name left Kaname's lips before he could stop it and he watched as the silver haired child looked over to him with eyes that expressed fear and apprehension, but most of all complete faith in the pureblood. Kaname could see quite clearly that Zero believed with his whole being that the vampire would win this fight and take him back home.

That was what Kaname decided to go on.

He stood up fully and glared heatedly at his uncle. Right there he made a promise to himself. Kaname mentally bonded the promise into his heart forever. He swore that he would always, _always_ come to Zero's rescue, and not only rescue him, but also bring him back safe and sound every single time. He promised that he would forever fulfill the wishes of the little boy he had grown so close to and make sure that Zero was always able to come home to a loving family, a comfy home, and a warm smile. He vowed to make the boy's days fill with happiness and laughter, and to always let him know that people care for him.

A small smile came to Kaname's lips as he thought of perhaps the silliest vow but, to him, the most important. He vowed to never _ever_ go a day without expressing how much he cared for the young hunter by giving him an innocent and yet so very powerful, _butterfly kiss._ _'Yes,'_ Kaname thought to himself briefly. '_Everyday Zero will know how much I care. I won't ever leave him again, and…I will fight to always protect that innocent smile!' _

With that thought, Kaname once again headed for his uncle with renewed vigor but changed tactics. Instead of trying to bite or maim him, he went straight for the kill and thrust a talon hand towards the older man's heart. Rido jumped away just in time to avoid being 'de-hearted.'

The vampire turned to face his nephew who was coming towards him poised for yet another attack and decided to be a little creative. He bit his right forefinger and let the blood run freely down the finger before using his power to make the red substance act as the equivalent of a whip. Rido knew Kaname wouldn't be able to kill him but where was the fun in letting his dear nephew know so soon?

It would take away all of the fun in crushing the boy's hope later on.

He thrust his hand forward and lashed the whip across the room trying to slash Kaname and hopefully decapitate him in the process. The younger pureblood dodged with speed, however, and maneuvered around various furniture to avoid the whip that was going as far as to even slice through the dark walls of the room. Kaname could hear the building cracking under the pressure. Man-made structures were never meant to house a vampire battle, let alone one that was between two purebloods.

Kaname took a brief glance towards Zero who was still in his same position by the bed with his knees pulled up and his arms over his head to keep from getting hit by any falling drywall. Once the boy's safety was confirmed, Kaname looked towards his uncle and focused his kinetic powers on breaking down the barrier Rido had put in between their two minds to block out his nephew's interference.

The said uncle knew what Kaname was trying to do but for some reason he found it much harder to counteract the assault on his mental state. Growling fiercely, Rido tried to take a step forward but found that he couldn't lift his leg at all. His body was completely frozen in place. Blazing crimson eyes locked with those of equal color on Kaname. An accusing glare was sent to the younger pureblood, and though Kaname was using everything he had to just keep his uncle in place for a few seconds, he managed a small smirk of triumph at his uncle's distress.

"You little brat, what the hell have you done to me?" Rido yelled in furry as he made desperate attemps to move his limbs that only ended in failure.

Kaname took a minute to respond. His uncle was a very powerful being so the power to restrain him was immense and nearly almost impossible for the young Kuran's body to generate. He, unknowingly to many people, may have been the progenitor of the Kuran clan but being reborn into a body still growing had reduced his strength to just that of a child pureblood vampire his age. It was only thanks to Kami that Kaname was actually able to draw enough power into himself to be able to restrain his uncle. Fighting him off at the same time was out of the question, but he had to think of something quick because this mental struggle between the two was not going to go on forever and Kaname could already feel his hold slipping.

Rido could feel the decrease in strength as well as he found that he was able to be more mobile by the second. A sinister grin spread across his facial features at the sight of his nephew trying with everything he had to keep up the flow of power needed to hold him back. He broke out into a maniacal laugh at the sight; it just amused him that much. To think that Kaname could just waltz in, claim the boy, and beat Rido in the process. Yeah, Rido thought it was that funny.

Zero watched this whole ordeal unfold. He cursed himself for being too afraid to do anything. Kaname was out there fighting for both of their lives and all he was able to do was cower in a corner near the bed. No, he would not allow this to happen. Kaname was not going to fight alone in this. That, Zero was going to make sure of. The young hunter's mind quickly formulated some type of plan. He noticed that Rido and Kaname were both unmoving, and he had no doubt that Kaname was the one causing that, but it seemed that the younger pureblood was losing control over whatever he was doing as Rido seemed to be able to move more and more as time went by. That meant Zero had to act fast before he lost his golden opportunity.

Amethyst eyes scanned the room quickly for something to use as a weapon. Zero wished to Kami that he had his _Bloody Rose_ but now was not the time to dwell on that. He caught sight of what looked like some sort of metal piping lying carelessly on the floor. He could also see the rest of it protruding from the gaping hole in the wall where Kaname had been thrown earlier. However, the one long rod on the floor was enough to do the job Zero wanted so summoning all of his courage, the boy quickly rose and made a mad dash for the metal tool.

Though his movements were swift and fast, they did not go unnoticed by the two purebloods. Rido was the first to see and tried with all of his might to reach out and grab the young boy as he whizzed past him. However, the hold Kaname had on him had not weakened enough yet and he could barely get his arm to rise to the occasion. Kaname, however, watched Zero run to the other end of the room and pick up a long metal pipe that seemed to have come from the hole in the wall. Had the young Kuran not needed to concentrate so hard on his power, he would have praised Zero for his quick thinking, but now he had a bigger reason than ever to hold his uncle in place.

Kaname just hoped that this would work and Zero would be able to communicate with Kaname through eye contact. A near silent hiss of pain emitted from Kaname's mouth as his will was reaching its limit and Rido began to get more movement back in him, but there was still hope. Zero was creeping up behind Rido silently and almost expertly. Of course, Kaname gave complete credit to the boy's inner hunter instincts that were probably telling him just the right way to sneak up and take out his natural enemy.

With all his might, Kaname trained his ruby red eyes on his precious boy and tried to tell him exactly what to do. He was in luck because Zero glanced in his direction and the two held the eye contact.

'_Zero,'_ Kaname's eyes spoke volumes. _'listen to me, you have to ram that pipe through that vampire's chest. Aim for the heart! Please you have to understand me!' _he begged in his mind and all but sighed in relief when it appeared that Zero had understood the silent message.

Of course, the young boy wasn't the only one.

Rido had picked up on their silent exchange and he moved his body around faster trying to make the power suppressing him break and bend until it was no more. He writhed and clawed and the invisible force and Kaname screamed in agony as an onslaught of mental attacks were launched at him. But still, he would not let down on his grip. With as much composure as he could, the young pureblood looked at Zero from across the room and shouted.

"Zero, do it now!" he yelled and the boy ran forward with the pole stretched out and ready for penetration.

Rido moved around ruthlessly and was bordering a spasm attack as he desperately tried to move away, but he could not avoid the blow that came next.

In what felt like a split second, Zero gave out a harsh cry, shut his eyes tight, and thrust the pipe straight through Rido's chest so that it got lodged in between. The pureblood emitted a loud and blood curdling scream as he felt the metal pierce through his heart, but not fully. It seemed as though the pipe had only taken out half of his heart. The other half was damaged but still there all the same.

Kaname could sense this from the way his uncle hadn't immediately turned to dust when he was stabbed, but he was sure he could let his hold down now as he could see that Rido clearly wasn't about to try anything at the moment with such an injury. Letting the kinetic energy go, Kaname watched as the man opposite of him sank to the ground and collided with it with a dull thud.

Zero stood behind the fallen vampire with eyes that were wide and terrified. Had he really just ruthlessly killed someone? Of course, it was to save his and Kaname's lives but still, it was horrifying to know that he was the one who freaking impaled someone like he was some kind of shish kabob.

Kaname saw his, yes his, Zero's distress and beckoned the boy over to him.

"Zero, come here please," he said softly afraid that any loud noise would frighten the boy more than he already was.

On shaky legs, Zero complied and slowly made his way to a physically and mentally exhausted Kaname. Lilac eyes kept themselves trained on the younger pureblood's face afraid to look anywhere else in fear of seeing the blood that he knew was starting to pool at his feet. Zero could still here the rasping and choking sounds from the body he was walking past as Rido desperately tried to hold on to whatever life he had left in him.

"Come on Zero, it's okay," Kaname called softly and his eyes turned from their blazing red to a soft and caring brown (that was tinted with crimson) in order to reassure the trembling child.

Because of this, Zero moved just a little bit faster towards his destination, but was stopped when a clawed hand reached out and grabbed his legs digging the sharp talons into his calf.

The small hunter cried out in extreme pain as he fell forward onto the carpet and tears streamed down his face from the pain. He felt himself being dragged backwards by the, what should have been, lifeless corpse of Rido Kuran.

"Come here boy…if I can…just…get some of…your blood…" the man wheezed and Zero looked back to try to pull away, but he froze and paled in terror at the sight.

Rido's face was distorted and a horrible mix of his human form and whatever the hell was trying to emerge from within him. One side of his face was normal save for the vampire fangs that had elongated and prepared for a bite, but the other half was morphed wand warped into a strange black substance that would never be classified as skin. A completely black eye stared murderously at Zero and a row of extremely sharp and long teeth lined from the front of his mouth, all the way to the side of Rido's face.

Had Zero not been so scared he might have screamed.

"Give me…your…_BLOOD!" _Rido bellowed and pulled the small boy back with one quick movement. That seemed to get Zero moving again because he curled himself up into the fetal position and screamed, but never felt anything happen.

Opening his amethyst eyes ever so cautiously, Zero looked up to see that Kaname was hugging the boy to himself tightly with a fierce protective gaze locked on his uncle.

"K-Kaname?" Zero squeaked out and saw the pureblood look at him with a tender gaze.

"Don't worry, you're safe now Zero. I won't ever let you get hurt again," he said softly and trained his gaze back on Rido. The deranged vampire was still trying to crawl towards them, chanting about the blood he needed. Kaname sighed heavily. This had to be taken care of now. He turned towards Zero and held the boy's face gently between his hands. He had used up too much power to put the boy to sleep now but if he could trust Zero to do this one thing for him, he could take Rido out with the little amount he had left.

"Zero, I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears for me, alright? Please do not open them until I come to you and hold you in my arms again. Can you do this for me?" the pureblood asked and watched Zero nodded slowly. Kaname placed a _butterfly kiss_ on the boy's forehead as a thank you. "Alright, time to do it." He said and gently closed Zero's eyes with his fingers. Kaname then placed his hands on the small ones of the hunter and lifted them to the boy's ears. He hugged Zero tightly and made sure that the boy could neither see nor hear him. After he deemed it fine, the pureblood stood and faced the pathetic creature before him.

Rido cackled like a lunatic as he struggled to contain the beast within that was just waiting to escape from within. Kaname just glared at him and couldn't help but wonder how it came to this.

"_Hahahaha!..Ne-…phew! Hahaha…want to give…me your blood? You…can't kill me!...I made you!...So yo-…u might…as well gi-…ve me your…blood to…heal m-ARGH!" _Rido grit his teeth as he felt Kaname step on his spine with all of his strength.

Kaname knew that he couldn't kill Rido. It was something that he hated with his whole being, but not being able to kill him didn't mean that he could rip the pureblood limb from limb until he was within an inch from death. No, nothing stopped that at all. So, that's exactly what Kaname did, and for quite a few agonizing minutes, screams and roars of pain echoed throughout the old mansion.

Some of those cries could not be blocked out no matter what was done, and sometimes those horrible cries of torture still haunt Zero's dreams in the dead of night.

**~*xXx*~**

Kaien stared warily out his living room window. It had been a full day since he last saw Kaname and with what words had been exchanged between them; he could only worry sick for both the pureblood and his treasured adopted son. The man ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Why did this have to go and happen? Who was out to get the children he held dear and why? Yes, that was the most important question. Why the hell would anyone target innocent children? Tenyo wandered over to the man and nudged his leg with her nose to snap him out of his daydream. Kaien smiled down at her appreciating and pet her head softly before standing up.

Well, dwelling on the matter was doing no good and so Kaien let his feet take him away from the living room area and to Yuki's bedroom; thought it looked more like a mini hospital room now. Tenyo followed silently, her usually peppy attitude was dulled now since when she saw the little girl she knew as Yuki coming back unconscious with another strange boy, and her master was not with her. Nor was the other boy that affected her master's emotions.

Her heart dropped at that. Where had they both gone? Where they hurt? She would never forgive herself if she wasn't there to protect her master when he needed her. The husky sighed to herself. There was no use in pondering the horrible things that could have happened. What she needed to do now was faithfully wait for her master to return, guard the girl who is so close to him, and trust the other dark haired boy to bring her master back safely.

'_He had better or I'll tear him to shreds.' _She thought to herself. Yes, if Kaname didn't bring Zero back he was going to have a female Cujo on his hands. (A/N just in case you don't know, Cujo is a killer dog in the famous Stephen King novel ^^)

Kaname wasn't kidding when he had his finest doctors come to Cross' house. Seiren had safely brought both Yuki and Takuma to the home and both had been placed in the petite girl's bedroom and hooked up to various machines and devices one would normally find in an actual hospital.

While Kaien was deeply grateful for the doctors' expertise and sheer dedication to getting the two children back to full health, he couldn't help but feel not needed. Perhaps it was his parental instinct but he felt that he couldn't do a thing to protect the precious children that had been brought into his life, and what was worse was that he had allowed one to go out and retrieve another that had been taken away. Cross was so worried about them all that it scared him. He felt that if anyone of the small beings that were the future were to disappear or die, he would lose himself in the grief that would follow.

That was when Kaien realized just how much of his heart had been given to each and every one of them.

They were now a part of him as he hoped he was a part of them.

A small hand rested itself on Kaien's shoulder and he looked down to see Seiren looking up at him with a very small smile that showed him she could understand his feelings and to let him know that he was not alone in this. He smiled at her with an appreciative gaze.

"Thank you Seiren-chan," he said softly and she nodded then walked over to the two young ones that were resting on the bed side by side.

It seemed that Yuki had pulled herself into an almost comatose state in order for her to deal with what had happened and for her body to fully be able to heal. Though she appeared not to have many wounds, her internal organs said otherwise. The blast that had gone down in the hospital room had shaken her up more than anyone had guesses and caused some serious damage to her kidneys. One was bleeding and the other was bruised badly.

However, Cross had thanked Kami when the doctors had said that they would be able to repair them to the point where they would be as if they were never damaged, and the wounds she had already sustained from her previous encounter with her mysterious attacker at school had almost already fully healed itself. Ah the wonders of medicine.

Takuma, though, was a whole different case. The doctors, Kaien, _and_ Seiren had to scrath their brains and pull together in one big effort to first: discover what hunter spell was affecting the noble's healing abilities. Second: find a way to slow down the bleeding long enough to find a spell that could counteract the affect, and three: find and apply said spell.

It had taken a while, but with everyone's combined effort, the spell had been found and Takuma's recovery was coming along nicely. Kaien had even provided a bag of blood for the boy to drink when he had woken up. Well, he did so in the request for no one to ask where he got it from. Cross is a strange man.

Takuma had been able to wake up a few times. He had had minor pains and a fierce thirst (which the blood helped with) but other than that, he had been pretty much in good shape. The doctors, however, did still request that he stay bed ridden for a few more days before he began moving again and doing regular activities.

The noble had taken the information with a smile as he did everything else and did exactly what the doctors told him. The times he did wake up though, he talked with Cross about the things that happened and asked various questions that pertained to Yuki and Zero, which Kaien did his best to answer since, in all truth, he wasn't too clear on the situation himself.

Seiren regularly came around giving updates on Yuki's status should Kaien happen to not be in the room at the same time and the older man was grateful for her presence. She helped him with paperwork or with chores around the house that he wanted to take up in order to distract himself from the dangerous situation they were all in. Had Kaname been right? Was this house really the safest place? It was just an ordinary residence. There was no reason why it should give off a particularly safe aura, but perhaps that was what Kaname was counting on. The fact that the house looked as innocent as any other must have been the pureblood's trump card.

Cross chuckled to himself. Once again Kaname Kuran had proved that he is not a mind to be messed with and always planning ahead down to the last second. Seiren looked at Cross and arched an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that the guy was actually happy for a moment or concerned because he was laughing at nothing.

Kaien looked at her with a sheepish face when he realized that he must not sound very well at the moment and shrugged as he laughed just a little bit more at the confused face that was Seiren. The girl merely shook her head and repeated the gesture to him before going about her business.

It happened near 11:56 pm at night. Everything in the Cross/Kiryuu household was quiet until harsh banging sounded at the front door. Kaien came out of his room cautiously when the banging continued. Someone was seriously trying to get in the house.

So quick that it wasn't even seen, Seiren appeared before Cross and motioned with her finger to keep quiet. The man did as he was told and watched the girl carefully make her way to the door, all the while not emitting a sound.

Tenyo came down the hall and stood near Kaien. Her position was poised for attack and she bared her teeth while bringing forth a low growl. Everything was still in the household as Seiren placed her hand on the doorknob and readied herself.

Mentally counting to three, the girl swung the door open and shot her hand forward coming to s top just centimeters from the person at the door's neck. However, she immediately withdrew her hand and bowed deeply in the person's presence.

"Ah! Forgive me, Kaname-sama!" she said quickly and heard a light chuckle.

There Kaname stood on the porch looking as if he had just been through hell and back with a sleeping Zero in his arms looking slightly less messed up. Either way, Seiren could breathe a sigh of relief since her lord and his companion had returned safely.

"Don't worry about it Seiren, I am just proud at how thoroughly you have been protecting this household in my wake." Kaname said simply and Seiren let him in.

"Thank you Kaname-sama," came the girl's soft reply which was almost drowned out by the loud joyous cries of Kaien Cross and playful barks of Tenyo.

The husky jumped around happily. Her master was back home safe and sound along with the other boy who brought him back just as she had hoped. Tenyo sniffed around the two excitedly, her tail going a million miles an hour. She heard the dark haired boy laugh lightly and continue carrying her master to his room. The man, who she thought was kind of scary in a way, followed them the whole time bombarding the dark haired boy with questions that, Tenyo guessed, he just couldn't answer at the moment.

They all entered her master's room and the dark haired boy kindly requested that the other two people leave. They did, Tenyo could tell, reluctantly, but all the same. The dark haired boy placed her master on his bed gently and brushed away some of her master's hair.

Tenyo jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to her favorite boy in the world. She was never going to let him out of her sight again. She could smell the blood on him and only hoped that none of it was his.

Kaname watched the dog curl up next to Zero protectively and he couldn't help but smile at that. He was so glad he was able to get the small boy back safely. A warm feeling settled itself in the pit of the pureblood's stomach at the thought of Zero finally being safe for the first time in a few days. His smile grew when he saw the lilac eyed hunter start to wake up and rub his eyes.

Those beautiful and uniquely colored eyes looked up into Kaname's own brown ones and Zero smiled. He extended his arms towards the pureblood and Kaname eagerly took the boy into his arms. Maneuvering carefully, Kaname placed himself on the bed and placed Zero so that the hunter was lying on top of him. The silver haired boy smiled happily and nuzzled Kaname's neck affectionately.

"Thank you for bringing me back, Kaname," he whispered softly and began to drift off to sleep to the feeling of Kaname stroking his silver hair gently. The pureblood kissed the top of the boy's head softly.

"I will gladly come to your rescue every time, Zero. Every time and any time," he replied and felt the small boy hug him tighter before falling asleep with a smile on his face. Kaname followed him soon after. That fight had taken everything out of him and he needed rest pronto.

The questions could wait until morning. Planning the next move could wait until morning. Telling everyone everything could wait until morning. All that mattered to Kaname now was that he finally had his precious boy with him sleeping soundly as it should be, and that he would wake up to Zero's adorable and angelic face come morning.

Yes, that was all that mattered now.

Fate wants to give them some peace for a while.

She is happy with the strong bond these children have forged with each other.

But her ultimate test still awaits...

* * *

~FINALLY! *almost dies on top of the laptop because of the mental strain of writing this chapter* Oh my Kami! I am so sorry guys! I didn't intend for it to take me this long to get this chapter up. I was infected actually. I came down with a horrible, horrible disease called _'Writer's Block.'_ Ugh…just the name makes me wanna puke, but I did it! ^^ The next chapter and I'm getting oodles of ideas now so I'm praying that the next chapter won't be too far off okie? If I reach 200 reviews next chapter, I will cry AND make it a mondo humongous chapter! XD I love you all! Thank you for putting up with me! Until next time, Sayonara! ^^ ~


End file.
